


Flames from Embers

by Reckreator



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: After all endings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Follows the truth ending, Light torture in later chapters, Major Spoilers, Slow Burn, they deserve happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reckreator/pseuds/Reckreator
Summary: It's been five years since Kassandra left the Silver Islands, leaving a body on the beach and Kyra in tears. She thought that there would never be a chance for Kyra and her again, but an unexpected enemy brings them together one last time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows the ending where Kassandra tells Kyra the truth about what happens to Thaletus (because I'm a stickler for canon). It also takes place after all the endings in Odyssey (minus the DLC), so be warned if you continue reading.  
> I'll try updating it every week.

 

Kassandra yanked the spear out from the Bemus the Agile’s abdomen and slashed her dagger across his throat. With a wet gurgle, the mercenary fell to the ground, clutching at the blood pouring from his throat. His body spasmed for a few more seconds before finally going still.

Kassandra straightened, panting and looking at the sky. “ _Malaka_ ,” she breathed. She reached up to the arrow in her shoulder and touched it gingerly. She hissed as pain shot up her neck but luckily, it felt like it was just the tip in her deltoid.

She should have been more alert, she thought. She knew that some _malaka_ had put a bounty on her head for accidentally killing a chicken, but she didn’t expect a _misthios_ to turn up so soon.

Gritting her teeth and holding her breath, Kassandra wrapped her hand around the shaft and pulled the arrow out.

A cry escaped from her lips, the sound echoing throughout the valley. Kassandra threw the arrow to the side and panted, resting her hand against her stomach. She could feel the Staff of Hermes in its necklace form pulsing against her skin; its magic working to close the wound. The injury would be nothing more than smooth skin tomorrow, but until then she needed to be careful not to make it worse.

Kassandra looked down at the now late Bemus and knelt next to him, her breathing starting to steady.

“Now,” she said to him. “I hope you have something good so you didn’t completely waste my time.”

Kassandra started rummaging through his belongings.

She took the bow off his back and inspected it. “Good craftsmanship,” she said, “Might pay for the hole you made in my armour.”

She picked up a rusted sword and scoffed, throwing it behind her. “ _That_ won’t pay for anything.”

Next were a few arrows which she slipped into her own quiver. “I was running low on those,” she commented. She spotted a familiar coin pouch by his waist and happily pulled it off. “And _this_ , I’ll definitely take.”

Kassandra patted down the rest of Bemus’ pockets but found nothing else worthwhile. Nothing except…

“What’s this?” She found a folded up note deep in his side pocket. One edge had been soaked with blood, but when she unfolded it the main writing had been untouched.

 

_Misthios,_

_Your help is needed on the Silver Islands to stop a rising tyrant. Good drachmae is in it for all who participate. If you are interested in earning some coin and doing some good in the world, then ask for Lelos at the Taverna near the docks of Mykonos._

 

The Silver Islands.

Mykonos.

It had been five years since Kassandra had been there; five years since she had helped overthrow Podarkes and the Athenians. It had felt like even longer since she had last seen Kyra; crying and drinking deeply from a cup of wine as she mourned for Thaletas and the mistake she made.

Her heart weighed heavily in her chest as she remembered the hurt she had caused Kyra. She didn’t want to kill Thaletas, but he had left her no choice as he swung at her to his very last breath. Afterwards, she couldn’t stand lying to Kyra, and hoped that the love they shared would be enough to forgive her.

The gods must have been laughing at her naiveté that night.

Kyra had told her to leave her, spat out how she was sorry for ever meeting her. The hate in her voice dug deep into Kassandra’s heart leaving a scar she knew would not fade. But what hurt the most was hearing the love she still had for Thaletas- the way her voice was full of sorrow as she called him a _glorious fool_. In that moment, Kassandra knew that there was only one person Kyra loved…and that any hope for them was lost.

Kassandra had refused to return to the Silver Islands after that night, stocking up on Naxos, Paros, or Andros beforehand if they needed to sail past. She didn’t want to cause Kyra more pain, and she didn’t want to be reminded of what she had done that night. It was easier for both of them if she just stayed away.

But this note…this talk of a tyrant…

The last she had known, Kyra was still the leader of the Silver Islands. Barnabas had kept her updated on what was going on despite her protests and it seemed like Kyra had been doing well. The population of the Islands were content with the new leadership and new buildings were even being constructed.

If Kyra was still the leader, what had happened for people to call her a tyrant? And if not, what happened to Kyra?

Kassandra tucked the note into her armour and whistled for Phobos. She needed to get back to the _Adrestia_ and set sail for Mykonos.

Despite everything, Kassandra still loved her. No other woman had come close to what they had, and Kassandra often wished she were next to her, drinking wine and sharing stories about their day. If Kyra was in trouble, Kassandra wanted to help her, whether she liked it or not. And if something had happened to her…her heart ached at the thought and she pushed it away.

No.

There was no use speculating until she found out what was happening.

Phobos slowed to a stop in front of her and Kassandra jumped onto his back. She dug her heels into his sides and rode towards the docks, trepidatious at the thought of seeing Kyra again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more exposition in this chapter but I know, I'm eager for them to meet as well.  
> Also thanks to fishbone76 for helping me consolidate the story. It definitely wouldn't be here without her help. Check out their tumblr if you want some cool (and hot) photoshopped Kassandra.

“How much longer will it take?” Kyra asked. Onetas, the project manager, was showing her around the construction site of the new school. Currently, it was just a few stone walls and scaffolding, but it should be able to house up to fifty children once complete.

“About two more months, Archon,” Onetas told her. He yelled at a nearby worker who had spilt a bucket of sand as they passed by. Scoffing, he turned back to her, the wrinkles in his sun-tanned face prominent. “If these _malakes_ grow a brain sometime soon.”

“Two months?!” she exclaimed. “You told me it would be completed in one!”

Onetas scowled. “That was before Zeus decided to piss on us,” he said. “The rainwaters have flooded the foundations and it has taken a while to clear. It has damaged some of the supports as well, so we need to rebuild them.”

Kyra sighed. This school was meant to provide a place for children to learn and to boost Mykonos’ morale. However, the Silver Islands had been pummelled with heavy rains this past week, causing major setbacks they did not need.

“That is not all, Archon,” Onetas added. He folded his arms, his mouth twisting as he frowned at his workers. “Some of the wood was damaged when water got into the storehouse. We will need more supplies and funding if you want this complete.”

Kyra ran a hand over her face, shaking her head. By the gods, why was she being punished for trying to build a school?

“We cannot spare much more _drachmae_ ,” she said, looking back at Onetas. “Can you not just find a cheaper supplier?”

Onetas scoffed. “Well perhaps if you did not give away all our resources to the Spartans, then you would be in a much better position.”

Kyra restrained a scowl. She had told the populace many times why things had to be this way, but they always returned to the same point.  “The Spartans have helped us rebuild and protected us from the Athenians,” she bit back. “They more than deserve something back.”

“ _Something_ ,” he murmured. “Not everything.”

Kyra didn’t want to fight about this. “Fine,” she snapped. “Write down a list of what you need and their cost, and deliver it to Cilissa. I shall look over it when I have time.”

Onetas sniffed. “You’ll have it by the end of the day, Archon.”

Kyra left the building site and mounted her horse, heading back to her villa. Her guards, Praxos and Pelopia, followed behind her on their own horses. Kyra didn’t usually have bodyguards as she detested people thinking she was weak, but with the recent unrest, Praxos had convinced her to at least allow two guards to follow her. And, as she was trotting through the streets as the locals winded down for the evening, she was glad to have them next to her.

People spoke in hushed whispers as they passed, some glancing away whilst the more daring ones shot her dark looks. She heard someone spit on the ground behind her but when she turned around, they had blended into the crowd.

Kyra spurred her horse faster. She didn’t think anyone would outright attack her, but she would feel safer once in her home. There had recently been a string of thefts which had terrorized the town causing fear and discontent. She had captured one of the perpetrators and made an example of them in public, but it had barely slowed the thieves down. So instead, she put more guards on patrol and hoped that they would act as a deterrent, if not catch the thieves. Not everyone was happy with her decision,  but she was trying her best to keep them safe.

Kyra dismounted from her horse and handed the reins to the stableboy. Her guards jumped off after her and took off their helmets as they walked into the house, stretching their arms.

“Want to go for a drink Pelopia?” Praxos asked, tucking his helmet under his arm. “I’ll get the others and we can all have a rematch of cards.”

Pelopia grinned. “Yes, I believe after _someone_ lost last time they owe us a round of drinks,” she said. “Right, Kyra?”

Kyra chuckled, but it was forced. She didn’t feel like going out tonight and talking with people. She had done enough of that today. “You guys go ahead,” she said, leaning against a side table. “I’ve had a long day. I might stay in tonight.”

Praxos laughed. “What? Afraid to lose, Kyra?”

Kyra smirked. “More like, I don’t want to shame you again,” she jested. She gestured to the door. “But you two enjoy yourselves. And drink my share for me, Pelopia.” She winked at her.

Pelopia shrugged and grinned. “I’ll be glad to ease you of that burden.” She put a hand on Praxos’ shoulder and pushed him forward. “Come on, Praxos,” she said. “You need a bath before we meet the others.”

Kyra waited until they were gone before heading to the kitchens. The servants had prepared a simple meal of fresh bread, seared fish, olives and figs for her dinner, and she took the plate upstairs to the dining hall. She ate mechanically, barely tasting the food. Her mind was going over all the things she had to do tomorrow- how she had to make an offering at the Temple of Artemis, the blacksmith she had to visit, the meeting she had with the engineer and the meeting at the agora to listen to the complaints of the people. Just the mere thought of it all made her shoulders sink, and she went to grab the amphorae of wine off the nearby table.

Kyra didn’t bother with cups nowadays. When she was alone, she just drank straight from the amphorae to save on washing up. She took the vessel to the balcony overlooking the beach, ignoring the guards patrolling around her.

This had once been Podarkes residence- her _pater’s_. Originally, Kyra hadn’t wanted to move in as the place was tainted with his presence. It was a painful reminder of the man who had both brought her into this world and destroyed it. But her men had convinced her that a leader needed to look like one, and that involved having a home worthy of one.

It took a long time, but she could now walk within its walls without feeling hatred. Instead, it just felt big and empty- a reminder of what she had lost.

Kyra leaned against the balcony and took a large gulp of wine. From here, she could see the ocean lapping calmly at the shore and the moon reflecting off the glazed surface of the water. To her right, she could see the hill where Thaletas and she shared their first kiss; a secret sanctuary where they had gone to escape the war. He had been a source of strength in a time where she had been barely holding on, and gave her hope when she thought the world had abandoned her.  

He had been kind for a Spartan…noble, handsome, but more stubborn than the Kretan Bull. If only he hadn’t been so foolish, then maybe he would still be alive today.

Kyra closed her eyes as her thoughts descended into a familiar cycle.

Thinking about him always made her think about _her_ , and Kyra’s mouth twisted as she took another swig of wine.

Kassandra.

Another Spartan. Another stubborn, kind hearted, glorious fool.

Kyra had thought she had been in love with Thaletas until she arrived; a strong, fearsome woman who had lifted the rebellion out of its stalemate. She had felt hopeful in her presence, but more than that, she had reignited a fire within Kyra which had been reduced to embers long ago. Whenever they had been together, Kyra remembered what it was like to actually _live_ , not just survive.

Kyra gulped down more wine, feeling the familiar buzz of alcohol in her head. She sighed.

She had loved them both, and her heart had been torn when Podarkes was finally slain and the rebellion had ended. Thaletas and she had been together for longer, but there was something special with Kassandra that she wanted to explore. She had needed more time to think, to find out what her heart wanted, but then…

Kyra shivered as a cold breeze rustled her dress. The moon was rising higher in the sky, and with it, the night grew colder.

She closed her eyes, remembering the night that it had all fallen apart. The shock she had felt when Kassandra told her what happened, the regret weighing her heart as she blamed herself for it, and the hurt in Kassandra’s eyes as Kyra told her to leave her alone.

In the following months, Kyra had focussed on rebuilding Mykonos and Delos during the day, and mourning Thaletas at night. It had been easy to blame Kassandra, to believe that she had a choice in killing Thaletas, and Kyra held onto that anger for a long time. But eventually that hate changed to guilt, and she thought that if she had never gotten involved with the _misthios_ in the first place then he would still be here.

But, as she thought more and more about it, she realised she didn’t want that; if Kronos could reverse time for her, she wouldn’t have changed meeting Kassandra, or the night they spent together.

Those were the hardest months.

Realising that Thaletas was gone, but also Kassandra; Kyra struggled to get out of bed some mornings. They had both changed her life in different ways, both been there when she needed them…and now they were both gone.

Thaletas, because he had been too prideful and believed Kassandra had stolen what was his; and Kassandra, because Kyra had pushed her away.

Despite everything, Kyra found herself thinking of Kassandra on those lonely nights. Of her self-assured smile, of her lips against her neck, and of her steady presence next to her at her _pater_ ’s funeral. She wondered what could have been with her, and then lamented that it could never be now.

Many stories of the great Eagle-Bearer reached her shores.

Winning the _pankration_ at the Olympics, helping win the battle of Amphipolis and Boeotia, and becoming the number one mercenary in the Greek world- Kassandra had built a name for herself. She had clearly moved on with her life, and she had probably found someone else as well; with those muscles, the _misthios_ had her pick all the men and women in Greece.

Not that Kyra should be thinking these things.  

It felt like a betrayal to Thaletas to feel this way, for he was the one who was dead. The guilt weighed heavily in her chest, and she tried to distract herself in her work when her heart was conflicted like this. Sometimes, she would even take someone home at night, hoping that their warmth would ease the loneliness in her heart.

But no matter what she did, her mind always wandered back to _her_.

Kyra tipped the amphorae back, but no more wine came out. She frowned and shook the vessel but heard nothing inside.

Sighing, Kyra went back inside and dropped the amphorae on the nearby table. It would be too much socializing to go out and get another batch, and she should rest up for tomorrow anyways.

Feeling not nearly drunk enough, Kyra lay down in her bed and closed her eyes. She dreamt of a time on the beach with the stars above her, and a _misthios_ by her side. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Ahh, Mykonos!” Barnabas exclaimed, spreading his arms towards the island. Iola was next to him, leaning against the railing. “I remember the night we met, my love. It was as if Aphrodite was striding towards me herself.”

Iola chuckled and nudged him gently. “My best memories were of what happened afterwards,” she said. “What we did on the beach, then against the wall, then on the kitchen tables and-“

“Okay!” Kassandra clapped her hands on their shoulders and squeezed tightly. “That’s enough reminiscing for now.”

Barnabas laughed. “I did not take you for a prude, Kassandra! Not when you’ve slept with half the people you’ve bought onto this ship.”

_That_ was a gross exaggeration, and Kassandra had no interest imagining her dearest friend and father figure engaging in those _activities_ with someone. “I do not mind if you talk about these things Barnabas,” she defended. “Just wait until I am over there, where I cannot hear you.”

The crew were bringing the _Adrestia_ towards the docks of Mykonos. The town had changed much since Kassandra had last seen it: there were more white stone buildings with fresh coats of paint, and homes which had been in ruins before had been rebuilt. The citizens were going about their business with bright eyes and straight backs- a far cry from the fear sinking their shoulders five years ago. There were a number of guards patrolling the street which Kassandra found odd, as she didn’t remember this many guards even when Podarkes had ruled.

Despite the lovely day, Kassandra’s heart was palpating in her chest. There was no sign of Kyra near the docks, something which Kassandra was relieved and disappointed to find out.

Kassandra had thought about what she was going to say to Kyra once she saw her, even practicing aloud in her room when everyone had gone to bed. She felt like she should apologize, but Kyra probably didn’t want to hear it again. Acting casual and pretending like it didn’t happen didn’t seem like the way to go, but it would avoid the Kalydonian Boar in the room for a while. They all seemed like terrible plans, but she didn't know what else to do.

In the end, Kassandra was no closer to finding the right words than Sisyphus was reaching the top of the hill. She hoped that they would come to her when she saw her, but that was on the assumption that Kyra would even speak to her in the first place.

“Let the crew relax,” Kassandra told Barnabas, “But…have them ready just in case. I don’t know how long we’ll be staying here.”

Barnabas nodded. “I’ll let them know," he said. "And Kassandra?” Kassandra turned around just as she was about to cross the gangplank. Barnabas’ singular eye sparkled as he nodded at her. “Good luck.”

Kassandra gave him a half-smile then left the ship. She found the Taverna easy enough and there were only a few scant people inside in the middle of the afternoon. Kassandra strode over to the bartender who was stocking amphorae behind a counter.

She cleared her throat and the man glanced behind him, cocking an eyebrow. “What do you want?” he asked, his voice gruff.

Kassandra leaned on the counter.“I’m looking for Lelos,” she said. “I hear that there’s a problem that they need help with. Something about a...tyrant.”

The bartender looked her up and down and then turned to face her fully. “Follow me,” he said.

He led her to the back of the tavern and into the kitchens. There, a man with a neatly trimmed beard was preparing a fish on a chopping board.  “Oi Epeius,” the bartender said. “There’s someone here that wants to help you.”

“I’m looking for Lelos,” Kassandra corrected, looking between them. “Not Epeius.”

Epeius laughed and put down the knife. “Lelos is just a cover, _mithios_ ,” he explained. “A precaution. What’s your name?”

“Phobie,” she replied. If she had to infiltrate this group, she shouldn’t use her real name. “I have a letter here which said you needed help.” She took out the letter and realised that it was caked in the dried blood of the mercenary she had killed. “Err…sorry about the blood. I had an accident.”

Epeius waved it away. “Doesn’t matter,” he said. “What matters is that you’re interested in earning some _drachmae_ , correct?”

“I’ll leave you to it,” the bartender said. He went back to the shop front, leaving Epeius and Kassandra alone in the kitchen.

“I’m always looking for more money,” Kassandra answered. “What’s the job?”

Epeius picked up the knife again and resumed filleting the fish. “We need you to kill someone-Ianessa. She’s about five foot seven, has dark skin and black hair. She often carries a shield and a spear, and is one of the Guard Captains.”

“You’re targeting the Guard?” Kassandra asked incredulously.

Epeius glanced up at her, giving her a skeptical look. “Does it matter? Can you do it or not?”

Kassandra knew that she had to be careful here, else she blow her cover. She kept her voice even as she asked, “Your letter mentioned a tyrant. Who is it?”

Epeius scoffed and picked up another fish. “Kyra the Daughter,” he answered. “I do not know how much you know of our history, _misthios_ , but over five years ago the Silver Islands were ruled by a cruel man named Podarkes. Kyra led a rebellion to overthrow her father, but we did not find out about their relation until a year after. Now, she’s taken his place, and she’s turning into her father.”

Kassandra leaned casually against the table and folded her arms. What she was hearing didn’t make sense. Kyra was nothing like Podarkes. “But why would she kill her father in the first place? Why not just rule by his side?”

Epeius sighed and tossed a fillet to the side. “Apparently, Kyra did not know that Podarkes was her father until after the rebellion,” he said. “She had seemed genuine before, trying to put an end to her father’s reign. And for the first few years she was nothing like him. She was kind and listened to the people. But recently…” He slammed the knife down on the fish's’ neck. “She has been selling us out to the Spartans; betraying her people and giving away all our resources in order to keep her power. Just like her father once did.”

Kassandra frowned. She just couldn’t understand. Kyra had fought so hard for her people; she wouldn’t leave them under the wagon because the Spartans had told her to. “So what are you trying to achieve by killing her guards then? Are you starting another rebellion?”

Epeius gave her a cold look. “You ask a lot of questions for a _misthios_ ,” he said. “Most just take the job and go.”

Kassandra shrugged, trying her best to look nonchalant. “I just want to know what good I’ll be doing.”

“Well, now that you know, how about you start doing it?”

Kassandra huffed and pushed herself off the table. “I’ll be back when the job is done,” she said, walking out of the kitchen.

“Try to kill her exactly four days from now,” Epeius called after her. “You’ll get a bonus if you do.” She heard the _thud_ of the knife against the chopping board as he resumed his work.

Kassandra left the Taverna and looked around. Now that she was amongst the people, she could see that there was a certain tension in the air. Although the Delians were free to go about their business, they often glanced to the guards and any strangers which walked by. People gossiped nervously amongst themselves, and they would abruptly stop when soldiers neared them. 

There was a woman who was standing near a statue of Apollo, looking around impatiently. A guard walked up to her and began asking her what she was doing, accusing her of loitering and acting suspiciously. The woman argued back defiantly, saying she was doing nothing wrong and it got to the point where more people joined in the argument.

Kassandra frowned as she watched the fight. This wasn’t the world Kyra had striven for, and there was no way she would let these things happen. She was never power hungry, and she always stood up for those who could not.

There had to be more to this, Kassandra thought.

She spent the next few hours speaking with the locals about how their lives were. The blacksmith told her how the Archon had increased guard patrols and given them the power to interrogate anyone ‘suspicious’. A merchant was venting to another merchant about how taxes have once again increased; and she passed by a father telling his daughter to not cause any trouble unless she wanted to end up like ‘that poor man’.

By the end of it, Kassandra had a pretty clear idea of what the locals thought of Kyra; how she was ‘the Daughter’ of Podarkes who was following in her father’s footsteps by enacting harsher rules and crushing those who opposed her.

Yet…there had to be more to the story. Something that could explain Kyra’s side.

Kassandra looked towards the Leader House. That’s probably where Kyra was and Kassandra needed answers from her. It sounded like another rebellion was brewing, but this time, Kyra was the one they wanted to hang.

Now that the possibility of seeing Kyra was so close, Kassandra was nervous again. Would Kyra even want to see her? Did she still hate her? Did she…think about her as much as she did?

Ikaros landed on her arm and nudged her shoulder with his beak.

Kassandra sighed. “I know, I know,” she said. As nervous as she was, she needed to speak to Kyra about all of this.

Ikaros flew off again as she pulled her hood up and began making her way up the hill. Kassandra only hoped that Kyra didn't have any daggers around her this time she saw her. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Where is our iron, Kyra?”  Aracus asked. He put his hands on the table and leaned forward, his dark eyes narrowed. The Spartan Polemarch and she were having a consultation in her meeting room. Two more Spartan guards were behind him, keeping watch studiously with their spears rested by their side.

“This is the third time supplies have been short in the past two months and our armies need new weapons,” he continued. “What have you been doing?”

Kyra rubbed her temples, a deep headache settling in. She missed the days where she could answer things with her fist.  “I’m sorry Polemarch,” she said. “But one of our mines was attacked. The bandits took some iron and we need more time to reach the full quota.”

“I thought you had these thieves under control,” he snarled.

Kyra folded her arms. “I do,” she bit. She had placed more guards on patrol, and they had been successful in stopping some of these bandits and thieves. She had put those that had been caught in prison, and warned the public that the charges for banditry and thievery had been increased. She had even put one of the leaders to the noose in hopes of deterring the rest of them. “I have measures in place to deal with them. They won’t be a problem for much longer.”

Aracus leaned back, folding his arms. “If that is true, then where is our iron?”

Kyra pressed her lips together. The Islands only had a finite supply of everything and she couldn’t keep giving it away. “My people need the iron as well, Polemarch,” she argued. “We have new buildings under construction, and maintaining our military requires resources as well. There is not much more-”

“Have you forgotten who _protects_ your island, Archon?” Aracus interrupted. “Who helped you reclaim it from the Athenians in the first place?”

_Not_ you, Kyra wanted to say. But she couldn’t antagonise the Polemarch, not if she wanted him to listen. “I _understand_ that the Spartans have done much for us,” she said carefully. “And we have been generous in what we have been able to give, but we also need these supplies to build and grow. Perhaps if we could renegotiate the contract, I will be able to better provide you with what you need.”

“Then perhaps we should renegotiate the terms of our allegiance as well,” he said, straightening and looking her in the eye. “When the Athenians and pirates come to take back your islands, _maybe_ the Spartans will help defend it.”

Kyra bit her tongue, holding back the urge to hit this _malaka_. “Polemarch-”

“Our forces are fighting a war right now, Archon,” Aracus interrupted, putting his hands behind his back and beginning to pace. His eyes never left hers. “And if we lose this war because we don’t have enough resources for our army, then there will be no one to protect you when those Athenian scum come to your shores and hang you up for killing their previous Archon. So it is in your best _interest_ Kyra, to help us _win_. Do you understand?”

Kyra narrowed her eyes. “Do not patronize me, Aracus,” she snapped. “I know fully well what is at stake.”

“Then sort your people out,” he ordered. “Or else I will be forced to sort them out for you.” He looked back at his two guards and nodded at them. “I will leave you now,” he said, turning back to her. “But I expect the iron shipment in _full_ by the end of next week. Do not disappoint me.”

Kyra waited until the Polemarch and his escort had shut the door before slamming her fist into the table.

“ _Malaka_!” she shouted. She ran her hands through her hair, pacing impatiently.

Stupid, stubborn, Spartans. Never listening to anyone else because their heads were so far up their own ass.

Kyra squeezed her eyes shut and leant forward on the table. She took several breaths, trying to slow her raging pulse. 

These bandits and thieves had been causing her all kinds of trouble- not just stealing supplies and disrupting operations, but also spreading fear and dissent throughout the population. She had raised the penalty for these crimes about a month ago, but if they had an effect on these criminals Kyra did not see it. She hoped that some sense would reach them soon, for the Spartans would not be as kind as her in dealing with them.

Kyra hit the table one more time before leaving the room. There were a thousand more things she needed to do, but right now, she needed to go to the Temple of Artemis. She needed some guidance, for she didn’t know what to do next. The Spartans were clearly not going to stand down, but neither were these bandits and thieves. She didn’t want to use harsher methods on these people, but they just weren’t listening to her.

“Archon!” Pelopia called out. Kyra glanced up as her lieutenant ran up to her. “Umm, there’s someone here who wants to see you. They’re waiting outside.”

“Tell them to come back tomorrow,” she snapped, walking down the corridor. She didn’t have the mental strength to deal with another problem. “I’m heading to the Temple of Artemis for the afternoon.”

“I tried telling them that you were busy but they were insistent,” Pelopia continued, following her. “They said that it was important.”

What wasn’t ‘important’ these days? “Just… _insist_ to them that I absolutely have no time today,” she said. “I don’t know, Pelopia, make something up.”

“But Archon, it's the Eagle-”

Kyra turned the corner and froze, her breath catching in her throat and her heart stopping.

Standing there in the atrium, looking up at a mural on the wall, was someone who she thought she would never see again.

“Kassandra,” she whispered.

She looked no older than when she had last seen her; her brown hair was styled into the same braid which was tossed carelessly in front of her shoulder; the planes of her face were still smooth and beautiful; and her eyes still held the same intensity as when she first saw her.

The _misthios_ looked towards her, her brown eyes lighting up. Her lips curled into an uncertain smile as time seemed to slow between them. “Hello, Kyra,” she said.

Hearing her name upon her lips sent a shock to her heart as it began thudding in her chest. All those feelings which she thought she had moved on from- the pain, the hate, the heartache- resurfaced in a wave that crashed upon her.

“What are you doing here?” she snapped, her voice coming out louder than she intended.

Kassandra’s smile disappeared and the light in her eyes died. Kyra remembered the hurt in those same eyes on that night which she had broken her heart.

Kassandra cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck. “I heard that you had a problem,” she explained, “I thought you might want some help.”

“’Help’?” Kyra repeated. The anger she had been repressing for five years rose and boiled her blood. With nowhere to go, it now erupted like Hephaestus’ volcanoes. “’ _Help_ ’, like you ‘helped’ me last time?” She strode up to her and shoved her back. Kassandra let herself stumble backwards as she pressed her lips together.

“You broke my heart Kassandra!” she yelled. “Killed Thaletas and then left me alone. By Zeus, why do you think I would want your ‘ _help_ ’ again?”

Kassandra clenched her jaw, her eyes ablaze. “Because I’m here to tell you that someone wants Captain Ianessa dead!” she snapped back. “And not to mention a certain rebellion wants you gone as well.”

Kyra felt like she had been punched in the stomach. A rebellion? This could not be true. She knew the people weren’t happy with her recent changes, but to form a rebellion?

“You’re lying,” she hissed.

Kassandra narrowed her eyes and pulled out a folded letter from her armour. “Why would I lie about this?” she retorted. She opened the letter and showed it to her. Part of it was stained in blood but most of the script was still there.

Kyra snatched the letter from her. Her stomach dropped as she read it over and over again.

A tyrant? People were calling her a tyrant? “Where did you get this?” she asked.

“From a mercenary who was hunting me,” Kassandra replied. Her tone was softer now. “He’s dead now, but I met up with Lelos whose real name is Epeius, and he offered me the job on Ianessa.”

“And you’ve accepted this job?” She knew Kassandra hadn’t, but she couldn’t help but let that spiteful comment out.

Kassandra sighed and looked at her flatly. “Have some faith in me, Kyra,” she said. “Why would I be here if I had?”

Kyra folded the parchment and looked up at Kassandra. There was so much she wanted to say to her; how much she had hurt her, how much she hated her, and how much she missed her. All these feelings were so confusing, and she didn’t know how to react to them. So instead, she decided to keep it professional.

“So why are you here?” she asked, her voice even.

Kassandra unfolded her arms. “I’m here to help you,” she said, her eyes earnest. “People are saying that you are becoming like Podarkes- that you have been selling them out to the Spartans and ruling with an iron fist.”

Another blow to her chest. People were comparing her to Podarkes now? The man who had tortured people for so much as sneezing the wrong way? How could they possibly think that?

“Something did not sound right,” Kassandra continued. “So, I came to see what was going on and if you needed help.”

Kyra stared at her.

There were a lot of reasons why she wanted to say no, and so many why she wanted to say yes. But, the situation was a lot worse than Kyra had thought, and if there was a rebellion brewing, then she could use Kassandra’s help. She was the best of the best, and if she had helped one rebellion succeed before, then surely she could help stop one as well.

Kyra tucked the parchment into her chiton and looked at Kassandra. “Then you’d best follow me,” she said. “There is a lot to tell you.”  

* * *

 

Kyra told Pelopia to turn everyone who came away and then led them into the meeting room she had been in minutes before. She held open the door for Kassandra and then closed it, immediately walking towards the balcony to put as much distance as she could between them. Thoughts of _that_ night rose again, and Kyra pushed them down, focusing on the current situation instead.

She leaned against the balcony, shoulders tense and her gaze on the horizon as she spoke.

“After you left,” she began, “I took leadership of the Islands. Podarkes had left the Delians in such fear and distrust; it took a long time to restore things to close to what they were.”

Kassandra leaned against the balustrade next to her, quiet as she looked out towards the view. Kyra’s skin prickled from the proximity but she forced herself to continue.

“I did not tell the people about my connection with Podarkes until things had recovered.” Recounting the story left a bitter taste in her mouth. “They were shocked, and a few were distrustful, but after all I had done for them, they gave me a chance. Last year however, the Spartans came asking for resources and _drachmae_ for their war. They threatened to pull their support if I did not give it to them, and overtime I was forced to increase taxes and take what my people earned to meet their demands.”

She rubbed her palm with her thumb, closing her eyes as the stress of the past year returned to her.

“After I enacted these changes,” she said. “There have been a series of robberies and attacks on our mines, lumber yards, fisheries and supply carts heading to the Spartans. The Delians have also reported more thieves in town. I hired more guards to patrol the streets and increased the penalty for anyone who was caught stealing. We caught one of their leaders- Janus. He was a rude old man who organised multiple raids. And I…” she swallowed, unable to get the image of his neck snapping as the chair was kicked from under him.

“Hung him,” Kassandra finished for her. Kyra glanced at her, frowning, but Kassandra only said, “A quick death. It was painless, merciful.”

Kyra sighed. She didn’t feel merciful. “I’ve been hoping that these thieves would get the message…but I do not know. It hasn’t stopped.”

Kassandra grimaced. “You are in a difficult situation, Kyra,” she said. “You are doing the best that you can.”

Kyra sighed and placed her hands on the balustrade, picking at a crack with her nail. It seemed like her ‘best’ wasn’t enough. “I know the people weren’t happy with the changes,” she admitted, “but I didn’t think there would be a rebellion.”

Kassandra was quiet as she watched an eagle-Ikaros, Kyra realised- glide in the skies above the sea. “From what I’ve learnt,” she told her, “The people have been upset for a while. They felt betrayed when you told them about Podarkes, and some believe that what you’ve done recently is evidence that you are following in his footsteps. Selling them out to the Spartans, taking so much of what they own, having such extreme punishments…the people are afraid.”

The thought left a sour taste in her mouth. Kyra _hated_ that man for all her life and spent most of it planning the most excruciating ways to kill him.  She had only found out about their relation recently and her very being repulsed at the truth.

The decisions she had made…they weren’t _that_ unfair were they? They weren’t anything that other leaders wouldn’t have made in her place right?

So… why were her people feeling this way?

She laughed bitterly. “I never thought that it would turn out like this,” she said, looking down at the ocean. “That after all I have done, I would become the very villain I fought against.”

Kassandra scoffed. “Kyra, you’re not Podarkes,” she said.

The derision in her tone was enough to make Kyra look up at her. “My people think I am, what makes you so sure they’re wrong?”

Kassandra turned to her. “Because I know you,” she said firmly. “You’re loyal, dedicated and you’ve spent most of your life standing up for the people- _your_ people. You’ve given your whole life to them, and I know that you would die to save them.”

“Then why compare me to my father?” she snapped. She just couldn’t understand what she had done to put her in the same league as him; that she deserved a _rebellion_ to rise against her. “If they really see that, why do they think that I’m like that _malakes_ of a man Podarkes?! What did I do wrong?”

Kassandra’s eyes softened. “Because blood is important to some people. And these people…they’ve lived for so long under Podarkes shadow that they’re just afraid of going through that again. They are not giving you a fair chance because of your bloodline; do not take it too personally.”

Kassandra put a hand over hers. Her palm was warm, and her touch sent tingles up Kyra’s arm. “We will get through this,” she said, her eyes locked on hers. “We will find out who is leading this rebellion and stop it before it becomes any larger. And after that, we will find a way to get the Spartans off your back.”

Hearing Kassandra so confident in her warmed her heart. She didn’t realize how much she needed to hear someone tell her she was doing alright at her job, and Kassandra gave her hope that everything would be okay.

But… Thaletas had also once made her feel safe, and now he was gone.

Killed, by Kassandra.

Kyra pulled her hand away. She turned to the ocean, her eyes fixed on the water as she ignored the beating of her heart in her chest. She couldn’t think about this, not now.

Kassandra sighed. “Kyra-”

“Don’t, Kassandra,” she said. She knew very well what she was going to say and she didn’t want to talk about it. Not now.

Kassandra’s eyes turned down but then she set her jaw. “I’m sorry,” she continued. “If I could, I would take back that night. I wish I hadn’t fought Thaletas and I regret it every day of my life. I-”

Kyra squeezed her eyes shut. “ _Stop_ ,” she growled, clenching her hands. “Just stop, Kassandra.”

Kassandra closed her mouth, her expression pained.

“I’m not interested in this,” Kyra said, turning to face her. The familiar ache in her heart returned. “These past five years, I’ve not been able to stop thinking about what happened that night. We finally won the rebellion, but you took _everything else_ away from me. I didn’t even get to say goodbye to him before he died.”

“He attacked me first, Kyra,” Kassandra pleaded. “I tried, and I didn’t want to kill him.”

“But you did. And then you sailed away on your ship, only to come back years later.”

Kassandra frowned. “I didn’t think you wanted to see me- you made your intentions clear that night. If I had known there was a chance-”

“There is no chance!” she snapped. She took a deep breath in and let out a shaky breath. She couldn’t stand to see Kassandra anymore; to listen to her excuses and false promises. 

She took a step back from her, her heart painfully heavy. “This here,” she said. “Is just business. I will hire you to help me stop this rebellion but-”

Kassandra stepped after her. “Kyra, you don’t have to pay me-”

“I _will_ hire you,” she repeated, standing taller. “Because after it’s done, you can go back to your life, and leave me to mine. Do you understand?”

Kassandra clenched her jaw, pained. “Kyra-”

“ _Do you understand_?” she snapped.

Kassandra stared at her quietly and Kyra stared back. She clenched her jaw, refusing to let it tremble and refusing to look away first.

Eventually, Kassandra glanced away, eyes closed. She sighed and her shoulders sank in resignation. “If that’s what you want,” she conceded. She looked back at her, her expression sombre. “I’ll be staying on the _Adrestia_. If you need me, I’ll be there.”

Kyra listened to Kassandra’s footsteps as she left, resisting the urge to watch her go. She turned to the ocean and took a deep breath, swearing that somewhere in the distance, Aphrodite was laughing at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit more action packed, and I'm sorry it doesn't have more fluff in it after the recent...developments in certain DLC. I can promise you that this story will only get gayer and happier though.

Kassandra found Epeius in an alley at the back of the Taverna, sitting on a crate and drinking from an amphora. His apron hung between his legs as he leaned his head back against the wall, hands resting on his knees.

“Should you be drinking on the job?” Kassandra asked, sauntering up to him.

The chef jumped, causing the amphorae next to him to wobble. “ _Misthios_!” he exclaimed. He sat back down on the crate, watching her warily. “Do not sneak up on me again.”

Kassandra chuckled. “Then I will take my good news elsewhere,” she grinned.

Epeius raised an eyebrow. “I heard that Ianessa disappeared,” he said. “I hope that means you killed her.”

“Fed her to the wolves,” she confirmed. “No one will be finding her body.”

That was a lie. Kyra had moved Ianessa to a safe house whilst the rebellion was being dealt with. Kassandra was just playing along for now, seeing how much more she could learn about the extent of this operation. 

Epeius chuckled and slapped his knees. “Very good. And exactly on time.” He stood and took a pouch from his belt. “For your troubles,” he said, tossing it to her. “The bonus is there as well.”

Kassandra opened the pouch and quickly counted the coin.

“I don’t suppose you’re interested in more work, are you?” Epeius asked.

Kassandra tied the pouch to her belt and looked up at him. “Depends if there’s more _drachmae_ in it.”

Epeius smiled, his teeth flashing white through his beard. “There is a cave near the east coast,” he said. “It is marked by two palm trees which cross. Head there, and talk to a woman named Egina. Tell her that Epeius sent you, and that you killed Ianessa.”

Kassandra nodded. “Very well. I’ll head there now. _Chaire_.”

Epeius finished his wine and headed back inside. Kassandra whistled for Phobos and headed for the hideout, using Ikaros to pinpoint its location. She had to squeeze through a small crevice to get into the cave, and Kassandra could see how it could easily be missed.  

She met two guards standing by some rough barricades inside, but they let her through once she mentioned Epeius. Further in, the tunnel opened up to a medium sized cavern shaped like a Y. On the left branch, there were training dummies and bedrolls, whilst a ladder led up to a gap in the cave wall at the end. Tables and a small altar were on the right branch, and there, a few people were sharing a small lunch at a table one level above her.

They all bolted upright when they saw her, some even going for their swords. A woman with light blonde hair tied in a braid pushed to the front of the crowd, a wicked great axe in her hand. She pointed it at her. “Who the fuck are you?” she demanded. “How did you get in here?”

Kassandra stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking skeptically at those with weapons drawn. “My name is Phobie,” she said, putting her hands on her hips. “Epeius sent me here to talk to Egina. I’m the one that killed Ianessa.”

Egina put her greataxe down on the bench next to her. She jumped down the ledge and landed in front of Kassandra, scowling as she walked around her. Kassandra could feel her hard eyes on her, scrutinizing.

“Alright, you look tough,” she eventually said. She held her hand out in front of her, grinning like a wolf. “I’m Egina, one of the leaders of this little group. Interested in more work?”

Kassandra shook her hand and Egina held onto it for a moment too long. “Epeius said you needed more help with this… rebellion you have going on,” Kassandra answered, gesturing around her.  

Egina took a step back and smirked. “We could always use help from someone like you,” she said. “How do you feel about helping ‘retrieve’ something that was taken from us?”

Kassandra shrugged. “If there’s _drachmae_ in it, of course.”

Egina smirked. “There’s _drachmae_ in it and more if you do a good job,” she said, her voice dropping low.

Kassandra smiled politely, ignoring the insinuation. “What are the details of this job?”

Egina pressed her lips together and folded her arms. She clearly wasn’t impressed with being rejected. “Tomorrow at three hours past sunset, head to the giant oak tree along the main road,” she said. “Speak to Rhesus. You’ll be working with some of our men and you’ll be attacking a shipment coming from the town. After that, you’ll be helping escort it to a safe location.”

“Why can your men not do this themselves?” she asked.

“We just need a bit of extra muscle. The previous mercenary we hired didn’t make it last time, but, I’m sure you’ll do far better.”

“You’ll have your shipment,” Kassandra promised. “Get my _drachmae_ ready.”

Egina huffed and returned to her group, picking up her great axe and leaning it against the bench. Kassandra left the hideout slowly, glancing around and trying to gather as much information as she could.

Judging from the amount of infrastructure, weapons and supplies in here, it appeared to be their main base. She couldn’t see any notes or plans which would be useful, but luckily it didn’t seem like there were too many members in this resistance. Perhaps the rebellion was in its early stages and there was still a chance to stop it before it gained more infamy.

She waited until night before heading to see Kyra. Kassandra kept to the shadows, as anyone in the city could be feeding information to the rebels. Praxos told her to wait in the courtyard whilst he fetched Kyra. Kassandra leaned against a pillar, her heart beating fast as a small part of her was hoping that Kyra would change her mind from the conversation they had.

Their reunion had gone as well as Kassandra had anticipated. Even if Apollo had been speaking through her himself, she was sure nothing she could have said would have made things better. It was only because she had information on the rebellion that she hadn’t been killed on sight. Kassandra had wanted to explain her side of things- wanted to tell her how much she missed her- but Kyra refused to hear any of it.

Kyra hadn’t spoken to her since then, save to instruct her on what to do about the rebellion. When she did, she had been colder than Boreas at winter. It was foolish, Kassandra knew, but she couldn’t help but hope that things would improve anyways.  

A few minutes later, Kyra descended the stairs dressed in a light brown chiton. Even in the dim light, Kassandra could tell there were bags under her eyes as the Archon stifled a yawn.

“Haven’t been getting enough sleep?” Kassandra asked.

Kyra lowered her hand from her mouth, brows pinched. “You do not need to worry about my health,” she snapped.

Kassandra blinked, taken aback by the aggression. “So, I can’t even be polite?” 

Kyra ignored her. “What did you find out?” she asked.

Kassandra sighed. No hope for tonight it seemed. “These rebels have a hideout in a cave on the east coast,” she told her. “It’s not a large cave system and I counted maybe eight people there. One of their leaders is a woman called Egina.”

Kyra frowned. “One of them?”

“Yes, but I do not know who the other leader is. They’ve also given me another job; to help raid a supply wagon heading along the main road tomorrow.”

Kyra grimaced. “They’re targeting our iron shipment again,” she sighed. “I thought as much. It makes sense why they wanted Ianessa dead- she was meant to be escorting it tomorrow and it’s too late to find a proper replacement. But how did they know our plans?”

“A spy, perhaps?” Kassandra suggested. “It’ll make sense.”

Kyra shook her head and chewed on her lower lip. Five years later and she still hadn’t changed that nervous habit. “This is troubling. I must look into this immediately.” She looked back up at her. “Is there anything else?”

“That is all I learnt,” she said. “I can show you where the hideout is. We can gather a small force and attack them now.”

Kyra shook her head. “We cannot do that until we know more about the breadth of their operation. Go along with their plan instead. Try to find out as much as you can.”

Kassandra wondered if giving up more of their resources was a good decision, but Kyra was in charge here. She trusted her to have a plan.

“Give all the details about the rebels and their hideouts to Pelopia,” she continued. “I’m going to speak to Praxos.”

“Are you sure you can trust them?” Kassandra asked.

Kyra sighed. “I don’t know,” she admitted. “But they are the ones who have been the most loyal. A few of my other lieutenants left the island soon after the Spartans started demanding more resources. Praxos and Pelopia are the only ones that have stuck by me.”

That must have been hard for Kyra; losing more friends after losing Thaletas as well. “I’m sorry,” Kassandra said. “That must have been hard.”

Kyra looked up at her, her face full of sorrow. There was a moment where her lips parted as if she wanted to say something, but then she blinked and frowned, and her eyes were hard once more.

She clenched her jaw. “Pelopia’s upstairs,” she said, her voice cold. “Second room on the left. Try not to kill my soldiers tomorrow.” She turned and started towards the stairs.  

Kassandra cursed internally. They were so close to having a civilized conversation. “Kyra,” she called out, taking a few tentative steps after her.

Kyra paused in her stride.

This distance between them was killing her, and Kassandra could feel her hope dwindle with more time that passed between them. “Does it really have to be this way?” she asked mournfully.

Kyra tilted her face towards her, and for a moment Kassandra thought she would turn around. But that moment passed, and Kyra looked forward again.

“Good night, _misthios_ ,” she said, and then disappeared upstairs.  

Kassandra growled and tapped her fist against the marble pillar, restraining the urge to slam her knuckles against it.  

This was _exactly_ what she had been afraid of- more unnecessary pain for the both of them.

What was she hoping for? That Kyra would run to her, leap into her arms and they would kiss like nothing had happened? How did she ever think that she would forgive her? After killing her the love of her life, how could anyone move past that? Sokrates would have found her hope an interesting display of insanity if he were here.   

At least Kyra was alright, Kassandra sighed. Physically, if not emotionally. Kassandra had taken up Pythagoras’ mantle anyways; perhaps this was the gods’ way of saving her from future heartbreak.

Kassandra shook her head and headed up the stairs to find Pelopia. She had promised Kyra she would help with this rebellion and she would do so. And then afterwards…well, she could leave, just like Kyra wanted.

Kassandra gave Pelopia all the details of the rebels and then spent the following day resting for her job at night. Ikaros spotted the oak tree easy enough, and when Kassandra arrived, there were four other soldiers already there. There were three men and one woman, both dressed in simple iron armour with a mixture of weapons strapped to them. She signalled for Ikaros to keep his distance, so they wouldn’t spot him, and trotted up to the rebels.

One of them- a grizzled old man with a greying beard- stepped forward as she dismounted from Phobos.

“You must be Phobie,” he said, holding out a hand. “Egina told us about you.”

Kassandra shook it. “And you must be Rhesus,” she said. “The other leader of this rebellion.” She added that assumption to see if he would correct her.

Rhesus chuckled and shook his head. “I am not one of the leaders,” he said. “That honour would go to Egina, Laphanes and Kritias. Egina assigned me this task because I’m a veteran.”

Laphanes and Kritias, Kassandra thought. Their names sounded familiar, but she probably just met another Laphanes and Kritias elsewhere.

“A fighter for your country and now a fighter for a noble cause,” Kassandra grinned. “I can respect that.”

“Are you ready to go?” Rhesus asked.

Kassandra drew her dagger, the edge glinting wickedly. “I’ve just sharpened my blades and they sing for blood. Lead the way.”

Rhesus whistled, and his soldiers fell in beside him. He led them to a small valley, where the thickets on both sides would provide the archers with enough cover for surprise. Rhesus told her that when he gave the signal, they would jump out and ambush the guards escorting the wagon. Kassandra only hoped that she could knock out as many men as she could before the others possibly killed them.

They waited in their positions for about ten minutes before movement was seen along the road. There were three wagons which were being escorted by six guards. Two horses were pulling each of the wagons, whilst a canvas sheet covered the cargo behind them. Kassandra didn’t recognise any of the guards and Kyra hadn’t told them what was going on just in case it made them look suspicious.

Rhesus waited until the wagon was about to reach them when he whistled twice. Two arrows whizzed out from the bushes, hitting one of the soldiers in the chest and missing the other. The guards started shouting whilst the horses reared up, their drivers desperately trying to control them.

Kassandra darted out from the bush she was hiding in and sprinted towards the soldiers, drawing her daggers. Behind her, she could hear Rhesus and the woman holler a war cry as they charged in after her. She pulled the one that had been shot onto the ground and smashed her pommel into her temple. The woman went still, and Kassandra turned in time to deflect a blow from a guard who had jumped down towards her.

An arrow pierced the man’s throat before Kassandra could disable him, and he fell to the floor, choking on his own blood.

Kassandra cursed and ran up to the next guard, slashing him once across the chest before parrying his sword and sending it flying off to the side. The guard threw his arms up, eyes wide with fear as Kassandra pointed her dagger at him. 

“Leave,” she growled.

The man turned and ran away.

Kassandra huffed and turned to the rest of the battle. The horses had been scared off and Kassandra could see them bolting down the road. One of the rebels had fallen, but three of the guards had also been killed. Kassandra saw Rhesus fighting a guard with her back towards her, and she rushed forward to grab her in a chokehold. The guard dropped her weapons, and Kassandra tugged her back, squeezing her muscles and praying she would pass out quickly.

Something sharp pricked her chest and the woman gasped, her body going still. Kassandra looked forward and saw Rhesus pull a bloodied sword out of the woman’s heart, panting.

Kassandra clenched her jaw and dropped the body, looking towards the last guard. The rebel pushed the guard back just as two arrows sprouted from his chest. He stumbled to the ground, clutching at the arrows before a sword cut his head clean off. 

Rhesus looked at his two rebels and pointed after the horses. “Follow those tracks,” he said. “Get those wagons.”

The two rebels nodded and ran off down the road. Rhesus went over to the fallen rebel and ran a hand over his face, closing his eyes. He then stood up and looked at Kassandra, eyes running down and up as he assessed her.

“Good job,” he said. “You fight like a beast. But you let one go.”

Kassandra met his eyes and tried to appear nonchalant. “He surrendered,” she explained. “And he was unarmed. There was no need to kill him.”

Rhesus frowned and wrinkled his nose. “He will run back to tell his Captains about what happened.”

Kassandra shrugged. “Word will spread anyways. Who cares if it spreads a little faster?”

Rhesus pressed his lips together but turned around as one of the rebels returned. “Rhesus,” she said. “The horses didn’t run that far away. Cyrenios is with them now.”

“Thank you, Laothoe,” Rhesus said. He turned back to Kassandra. “Come on. Your job is not done yet.”

By the time they arrived, Cyrenios had managed to calm the horses down and had moved them back on the road. They hopped on one wagon each and Rhesus led them down the road and then onto a dirt path into the woods. Rhesus lit a torch to guide the way and eventually, they entered a glade lit by the moonlight.

Three more rebels were waiting there, dressed in similar ramshackle armour. One of them- a big man with a long beard stood at the front of them. “Rhesus,” he said. “How did it go?”

Rhesus and Cyrenios jumped down from their wagons and shook the big man’s hand. Kassandra stayed on her wagon, taking note of each person's features to give to Pelopia. 

“We lost Heros,” Rhesus said. “But we managed to get all three wagons Laphanes.” He pointed with his thumb behind him. “Phobie- the mercenary Egina hired-did a very good job. She more than made up for our lack of numbers.”

Laphanes smiled. “That’s good. We need more capable warriors.” Laphanes looked past him towards where Kassandra stood. “Phobie, come forward so I can thank you personally.”

Kassandra hopped down from her wagon and strode out from the shadow of the trees. Laphanes’ smile disappeared when he saw her. “Eagle-Bearer?!” he exclaimed. His hand went for his sword.

Kassandra stiffened, her heart suddenly pounding as the other rebels looked at Laphanes in confusion. Kassandra forced her shoulders to relax and painted a confused expression on her face.

“What?” she laughed. “My name is Phobie. I have no eagle, but, my beauty has been compared to the great Eagle-Bearer once or twice.”

Laphanes pointed his sword at her. “I am not an idiot,” he growled. “Your name is Kassandra. You were the one that helped with the last rebellion- the one who killed Podarkes and had an affair with Kyra.”

Kassandra winced internally. The other rebels were whispering amongst themselves now- some even readying their weapons as they glared at her.

Kassandra kept a neutral expression and made no attempt to go for her daggers. She was outnumbered, and any aggressive action could escalate things unnecessarily. “Have we met?” she asked.

Laphanes narrowed his eyes. “Of course, you do not remember,” he scoffed. “We barely spoke when you were helping us last. I am Laphanes. I was one of Kyra’s lieutenants during and after the rebellion.”

Kassandra frowned but could not for the life of her remember him. There had been a lot of rebels in that hideout, not to mention it was five years ago.

“But enough of that,” Laphanes said, pointing his sword at her again. “Are you here to spy Eagle-Bearer? No, I’m sorry, _Phobie_?”

Kassandra put her hands up and tried her most charming smile. “I received a letter saying someone needed help,” she explained. “I came to Mykonos and Epeius gave me the job to kill Ianessa. Egina asked me if I wanted to earn more _drachmae_ and well,” she gestured around her. “Here I am. Can you really blame me for being a _misthios_?”

“Then why come under a false name?” he growled, stepping closer to her. The other rebels were starting to converge on her now, and Kassandra took a step back, her breathing hastening. She was struggling to think of a believable reason for this question.

“Well…” she started, eyes glancing around for the best escape route. “I didn’t know if you would give me the job if you knew it was me. I helped Kyra last time, but I didn’t want that to colour your vision.” She lifted her fist to her mouth and whistled twice before coughing in an attempt to disguise it.

Laphanes frowned. “What was that?”

Kassandra looked up at him, feigning confusion. “What was what?”

He gritted his teeth. “You just whistled.”

Kassandra laughed nervously. “No, I did not,” she said. “That is just how I cough.” She whistle-coughed again into her hand to demonstrate. She hoped Ikaros had heard her signal and would hurry the fuck up.

She cleared her throat. “Anyways, if you do not want me here then-”

“Enough!” Laphanes snapped. “You are clearly a spy, employed by that snake Kyra again. Everyone, kill-”

Ikaros squawked as he dived Laphanes, claws raking across his face. Laphanes yelled and covered his head with his arms, and Kassandra took this opportunity to turn and run.

“After her!” Rhesus yelled.

Kassandra sprinted through the woods, struggling to see the path before her in the dim light. An arrow whizzed past her, stinging a line across her arm but she kept running. She could hear several heavy footsteps pursuing her, but it sounded like they were also having trouble in the darkness.

She startled a herd of resting deer as she ran past, sending them panicking and scattering through the woods. The rebels cursed and cried out behind her as she heard Ikaros dive them again. They sounded far enough away that Kassandra stopped, frantically looking around for somewhere she could hide.

There was a tree in front of her which had branches that hung far above the ground. Kassandra scrambled up the trunk and pulled herself up onto one of its branches, her fingers digging into the bark beneath. The limb swayed as she steadied herself against the trunk, forcing her breathing to quiet.

“Can you see her?” she heard Rhesus call out. Below her, three of the rebels slowed to a stop as they looked around, panting.

“No,” someone replied. “Which way did she go?”

Kassandra tensed her muscles, grimacing as the wind caused the branch to sway ever so slightly. She watched as a leaf drifted down towards the group, holding her breath as she prayed to the gods that they wouldn’t look up.

Somewhere far to their right, there was a loud rustle of leaves and the sound of something running off. The three rebels collectively turned and followed the sound, shouting to the other rebels that the mithios had went that way.

Kassandra perched there for another minute, ears straining to see if they would return. When they didn’t, she quietly dropped to the ground and proceeded in the opposite direction they had gone. A deer burst through the bushes at one point, but then skidded around and darted away from her, bleating in fear as it bounded across the leaf-fallen ground. Kassandra quickened her pace as she sneaked away, worried that the doe would bring the rebels to her location.

Eventually, she emerged back onto the road but kept to the bushes on the side lest she be easily seen. There was the sound of beating wings as Ikaros flew out of the trees behind her, claws outstretched as he slowed down to land on her arm.

Kassandra exhaled and scratched him behind his neck, thanking Pythagoras for sending him to watch over her.  She might have died if it wasn’t for him. “Thank you, my friend,” she said. “But, I have another favour to ask of you.”

Kassandra shrugged him off as she took out a small piece of parchment and reed pen. She had a bit of ink left over from the last letter she wrote to her _mater_ and scribbled down a quick message.

_Position compromised_

_Attack hideout now_

_Meet you there_

Kassandra folded the piece of paper up and handed it to Ikaros who had perched on the ground in front of her.

“Take this to Kyra, Ikaros,” she said. She put the paper into his claw which he clenched tightly. “Go to Kyra, now.”

Ikaros clucked his tongue and spread his wings, taking off into the air. Kassandra watched him fly away and hoped that Kyra would do as she asked. If her position had been compromised, the rebels wouldn’t stay in their base for much longer, and their only lead would be lost. Kassandra could _probably_ take on all those rebels…so long as Laphanes and the others didn’t join in.

Still, she didn’t like her chances in a solo mission.

Kassandra glanced down as she heard hooves heading towards her and saw one of Mykonos’ guards galloping down the road. Kassandra ran towards him, waving her hands in the air and shouting for help.  

The guard slowed to a stop before her. He looked young, but he wore a cocky smile as he cleared his throat and straightened in the saddle. “Are you alright, dear lady?” he asked. “It's dangerous out here alone. What can I-”

Kassandra grabbed his belt and yanked him off the horse. The man cried out as he landed in an ungraceful heap on the floor, but Kassandra was already pulling herself into the saddle.  

“I’m commandeering this horse in the name of the Archon,” she explained quickly. She clicked her tongue and pulled on the reins, spurring the horse in the direction of the rebel’s hideout.

The guard’s helmet was askew as he scrambled to his feet and started running after her. “Hey! Get back here!”

“I’m sorry!” she shouted back. “If you have a problem, take this up with Kyra!” With that, she snapped the reins again and leaned forward, the wind blowing her hair back as they galloped down the road.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering the last chapter was a bit angsty, and we all need some cheering up right now (thanks to Ubi), here's the next chapter early. Dedicated to fishbone76 as I hope this somewhat takes your mind off 'canon' events. If you haven't checked out her tumblr yet, go ahead for some juicy Kassandra photomanips.

It had been hard for Kyra to focus on her work today. Kassandra’s words had followed her into her dreams and into the following day, making her stumble over her sentences and misspell a few names more than once.

_Does it really have to be this way?_ Kassandra had asked quietly.

Kyra had wanted to turn around in that moment, to tell her that, no, she didn’t want it to be. She wanted to explain that she was just confused, that she didn’t mean to be so cold, and that she had thought of her more than she cared to admit.

But then Thaletas flashed through her mind; his carefree laugh, the way his face would break into a beautiful smile when he looked over Mykonos…and how he was no longer here.

It wasn’t fair.

She had rushed off then, bidding Kassandra goodnight and not even glancing back once.  The pain in her chest was too much to take, and for the first time in a long time, she had cried herself to sleep.

It wasn’t that Kyra meant to be so rude to her. She just…couldn’t help it.

It was a reflex, and like all reflexes it was to save herself from even more pain. It was easy to think about her before, when she had been leagues away, but now that she was here, all the painful memories she thought she had moved on from resurfaced like a tidal wave. Whenever Kyra thought about having a proper conversation with her, a memory of Thaletas would flash through her mind and she would feel guilty for even considering being nice.

Kyra sighed and looked at the pile of forms on the table. She had fallen behind on her paperwork today, so she was working well into the night. There was a lot to read, and it was all so dense and repetitive. After reading a requisition order twice and still not absorbing any of it, Kyra decided to go for a quick walk around her estate. A bit of exercise would help clear the fogginess in her mind as she was dangerously close to falling asleep.

Kyra stretched and headed outside. She had just reached the ground floor when she heard a bird cry resound throughout the night. She glanced up, seeing a shape flying towards her. That was strange; the owls didn’t usually venture this close to humans and the seagulls should be asleep. The bird descended further until Kyra realised it was an eagle- and Ikaros at that.

Kyra stopped, watching him with confusion as he dived down. Her eyes widened and she ducked just in time to avoid being swooped upon, feeling his claws graze her hair.

He screeched and landed on the ground as Kyra frantically brushed her hair back, feeling for any wound. “ _Malaka_ , what was that for?!” she yelled at him. “You’re just as insufferable as your owner!”

Ikaros squawked again and pecked at the ground. He picked up a folded parchment and hopped over to her.

Kyra furrowed her brow as the eagle dropped the parchment at her feet. She knelt and picked it up, unfolding it.

Her stomach dropped as she read the note.

Kassandra’s position had been compromised? What happened? Was she okay?

Kyra cursed and scrunched up the note, running to search for the nearest guard. Kassandra wanted to attack the hideout now, and if they had discovered that she was a spy, then the rebels would be moving or destroying anything that Kassandra had seen which could give them away. This meant that they only had a brief window to capture the rebels there, before they lost their best lead.

Kyra found a guard and grabbed her by the shoulder, spinning her around. 

The guard jumped and looked at her, wide-eyed. “Archon, what-”

“Find who you can and get them to prepare to ride with me,” Kyra ordered. “Saddle up the horses and be prepared for battle. Then, find Praxos, and tell him to bring a force to the rebel hideout.”

The guard saluted. “Yes, Archon.”

Ikaros cawed and Kyra looked up to where he had perched on the balcony. He tilted his head inquisitively, and Kyra remembered that she wasn’t entirely sure where the hideout was. She had read Kassandra’s description, but she didn’t have time to look for two palm trees on a beach full of them.

“Ikaros,” she asked. “Can you bring me to Kassandra?”

She wasn’t sure he understood, and she felt a little self-conscious for talking to a bird, but he clucked his tongue several times and Kyra took that as a yes. 

Kyra ran to her room and gathered what she could. She grabbed her bow and quiver, and only got as far as putting on her leather tunic before realising the rest would take too long. She discarded the rest of her armour and ran to the stables to meet the others.

A group of five guards had already saddled up their horses, and Kyra’s one was ready to go as well. “What’s going on, Archon?” one woman asked when she saw her.

Kyra jumped up onto her horse and flicked her reins, starting down the path. “We’re attacking a rebel hideout,” she explained.

“What? Now?” Another exclaimed.

“Yes, I’ll explain everything after.” With that, Kyra snapped the reins and sped into a gallop.

Kyra’s mind raced as she followed the eagle flying ahead of them.

What had happened? Was Kassandra safe or- gods forbid- was she hurt? She knew Kassandra could take care of herself, but they both had no idea what they were walking into.

She wondered how they had found out she was a spy. Panic shot through her as she wondered if it was because of her. Before the wagons had headed out tonight, Kyra had ordered the bottom two thirds of each shipment to be replaced with rocks. She couldn’t afford to give them anymore iron, but what if her subterfuge had blown Kassandra’s cover?

Kyra swallowed her fear and focused on remembering what they knew about the hideout. Panicking would help no one right now, and all she could do was get there as soon as she could.

Ikaros began circling above an area as they neared the coast and Kyra spurred her horse towards him. Kassandra ran towards them as they approached, and relief flowed through Kyra as she saw that she was unharmed.

Kassandra held her arm out as Ikaros landed on her forearm. She fed him some dried jerky as Kyra and her guards dismounted and ran over to her.

“I got your message,” Kyra said. “What happened?”

“Laphanes recognised me,” Kassandra explained, looking back to her. “He was one of your lieutenants, correct?”

_Malaka_. Laphanes had been one of her lieutenants who had left her after the Spartans started making more demands. He had also been displeased when he found out about how Podarkes was her _pater_ , but she didn’t think he would do this to her. He had been a good soldier, and a no-bullshit kind of friend.

Kyra laughed humourlessly. “So he’s turned against me?” she asked. “I’d never thought I’d see the day.”

Kassandra gave her a sympathetic look. “I’ve been keeping an eye on the cave,” she told her. “It’s over there. So far, I’ve not seen anyone come or go from it, but we should move quickly. Laphanes is sure to come to speak to Egina soon.”

Kyra nodded and looked back at her men. “We must take these people alive so we can interrogate them further,” she told them. “Try not to kill them.”

Kassandra nudged Ikaros back into the air and unhooked her bow from her back. She took out an arrow with a rounded tip and held it ready. “Alright,” she said. “Stay behind me. I’ll let you know when the coast is clear.”

Kyra knew Kassandra was used to doing things alone but she was _just_ as capable a warrior. There was no way she was staying in the back lines.

She laughed. “In your dreams, _misthios_ ,” she said, unhooking her bow and walking past her. “I may not have your special arrows, but I still know where to hit a man so they can’t escape. We move together." She glanced behind her and raised her eyebrows in a challenge.

Kassandra blinked in surprise before she smiled in confusion and amusement. “Alright then I’ll…show you the way.”

Kassandra ran around the hill and led them to a crevice next to two curved palm trees which crossed at their tops. There were no guards inside when they entered, and they navigated the tunnel quietly, keeping away from the torchlight.

Eventually, Kassandra put a hand up and signalled for them to stop. Up ahead, Kyra could see three men leaning behind a barricade engaged in casual conversation. Kassandra handed Kyra one of her rounded arrows and then drew her spear. She pointed to herself then the one closest to her.

Kyra nodded and signalled for one of her men-Constantine- to attack the other closest one whilst she took the furthest one. She drew her arrow back until the fletching brushed her cheek, aiming up at his head. When they were in position, Kyra released the arrow, hitting the man straight in the temple as he crumpled to the ground.  

At the same time, Kassandra and Constantine jumped on their targets. Kassandra kicked out the man’s knee before wrapping an arm around his neck whilst Constantine wrapped an arm around his target's neck and pulled him down.

Kyra nocked an arrow to her bow and stared ahead at the tunnel, straining to hear if anyone else was coming. Kassandra let her rebel drop, unconscious, but Constantine was having a bit more trouble.

The rebel clawed behind him, managing to scratch at Constantine's eyes. Constantine hissed but loosened his grip enough that the man pulled his arm down and pushed him away, gasping deeply and then running deeper into the cave.

“H-help!” he cried out. “In-Intruders! It’s th-“

Kyra quickly silenced him with an arrow through the throat. She cursed and ran up to Constantine, helping him up.

“Sorry, Archon,” he said, rubbing his right eye.

Kyra gritted her teeth. She wanted to berate him, but this wasn’t the time. Kassandra ran up behind her and gestured down the cave urgently. “We need to move,” she said. “They are sure to have heard that.”

Kyra nodded and followed Kassandra further into the cave, nocking an arrow at the ready. When they emerged into a large cavern, rebels were running all over the place. On the left branch, two rebels were climbing up the ladder on the far wall whilst two more were waking up some sleeping people. A number were jumping down from a mess table on the right, weapon in hands.

Kyra guessed there were about ten from a quick glance before she strode forward, bow sweeping the room. “Drop your weapons now!” she commanded, eyes locking on each person. “Surrender, or I _will_ use force!”

The two rebels on the left glanced to her, panic stricken, but then shouts sounded from her right as the four people charged towards them.

Kyra gritted her teeth and flicked her arrow towards them, hitting one in the shoulder. “Subdue them!” she told her guards. She fired another arrow and a woman fell, clutching the arrow in her thigh.

Kassandra drew her daggers and leapt forward, blades spinning. Kyra took a step back and shot another arrow into the fray when she glanced over and saw that seven more rebels were shouting and charging towards them. Amongst them was a woman with messy blonde hair and a giant greataxe in one hand- Egina, she remembered.

Kyra cursed and shouted to her guards. “More behind you!” She drew another arrow and hit a man through the forehead. She didn’t want to kill them, but they were outnumbered and this was the only way.

Kyra fired another arrow but underestimated the time it took for them to reach her and she felt a streak of pain in her side as she dodged away. 

“It’s the Archon!” Egina yelled. “Kill her! They’re outnumbered!”

Kyra dropped her bow and drew her dagger. She danced backwards, struggling to deflect away blows as her guards rushed forward to defend her. She wished she had taken her sword, or even picked up the swords from the guards outside, but she had been in too much of a rush.

“Kyra!”

Kyra glanced over and saw Kassandra roll out of the way as two swords slashed down at her. As she came up, she tossed her sword towards Kyra.  

Kyra caught the grip of the blade and instantly turned, blocking a slash coming from above. She shoved the man away and slashed at him, cutting a gash across his stomach. Kyra growled and fought back, the incredible balance of the blade making her strikes come faster and more powerful than before.

Kyra had thought they were outnumbered, but it turned out that that didn’t matter. Kassandra was a whir of blades and blood and she easily cut down half of their number. She stabbed and sliced, moving too fast for anyone to touch her.

At one point, Kyra saw someone charging towards Kassandra from behind, axe raised. Kyra called out for her to duck and launched her dagger at him. Without hesitating, Kassandra dipped her head and the dagger hit the man’s wrist, causing him to drop the axe. The misthios turned and finished him with two quick slashes, kicking him away from her at the end. She looked back and met her stare, nodding at Kyra before her eyes flicked to something behind her.

Kyra felt her hair stand on end as she put a foot to the side and pivoted, narrowly missing the spear thrust at her. She spun around and slammed the pommel of her sword between the rebel’s shoulders, sending him tumbling forward with a grunt.

Kassandra kneed him in the head as he stumbled into her and he went down, unconscious.

“Phobie!”

Kassandra spun around as a giant great axe broke through her crossed daggers. Kassandra hissed, stumbling back as she parried away another blow. Egina advanced on her, her hands gripping the axe tightly as she bared her teeth. “I knew I shouldn’t have trusted such a pretty face,” she spat.

Kyra stepped forward to help when she heard someone scream to her side. She glanced over and saw one of her guards being overwhelmed by two rebels. Kyra growled and rushed over, trusting Kassandra to handle Egina herself.

She darted behind one of the rebels and slashed his hamstring. The man turned around with a scream, swinging his sword wildly at her. Kyra easily deflected the blows from the wounded man, but he managed to cut a gash under her eye before she slammed her pommel into his temple. He collapsed to the ground, unmoving.  

Out of the corner of her eye, Kyra saw Kassandra twist the axe out of Egina’s hands and flick it to the side. Egina gritted her teeth and backed away, her eyes darting around desperately. Realising that she was in a losing battle, the leader turned and sprinted past her, heading down the left branch.

Kyra gritted her teeth and ran after her. Egina was one of the leaders here, and she would be able to provide answers about what was going on. There was no way she could let her escape.  

A heavy force slammed into her, taking her to the ground and knocking the wind out of her. Kyra rolled away and pushed herself to her feet, her world spinning as she saw a rebel man panting and then charging towards her with his spear thrust forward.

Kyra gasped as she could only parry and dodge the man’s strikes. The length of the spear kept her from getting close, and she was beginning to feel exhaustion dragging at her limbs. She tried to jump as the man swept his spear at her legs but she shaft caught her ankle and she fell roughly onto her side. She looked up to see the rebel raise his spear and her eyes went wide, her body instinctively rolling forward before the spear plunged into the earth.

Kyra heard a cry and a _thud_ as someone slammed into the man, tackling him to the ground. She rolled onto her feet, looking up to see Kassandra struggling to pin his arms above his head. 

The misthios looked up at Kyra with a snarl, “Go after Egina!” she shouted. The rebel broke a hand free and punched her in the jaw. Kassandra growled and punched him back. “I’ve got him!”

Kyra nodded and picked up her sword, running towards where Egina went. She climbed up the ladder at the end of the left branch and sprinted through the proceeding tunnel. At the end, another ladder led up to an opening which emerged in a lightly forested area. The stars shone brightly above her as she pulled herself up and nearby, the rush of the ocean could be heard.

Kyra ran forward and looked around for the rebel leader, but it in the low light, she couldn’t see any trace of Egina. She spent a minute looking for any tracks or signs of where she had gone but there were none.

Kyra cursed and jogged back to the ladder, making her way back to the hideout. Tomorrow, she would send Praxos here with some dogs to see if they could track where she went. She had to be stopped-Egina and the others would only continue causing trouble until she was found.

When Kyra returned, the rest of the rebels had either surrendered, or were dead. Five of her guards had survived and they were walking around and tying up the four rebels which were left.

Kassandra jogged up to her as she climbed down the ladder. Her clothing was splattered in blood but she otherwise looked uninjured.  “Hey,” she said, “Did you catch her?”

Kyra shook her head. “No,” she replied. “She had too much of a head start. I’ll send the dogs out tomorrow to see if we can find her.”

Kassandra nodded and looked back to the rebels. “Everything is under control,” she told her. “I’ve also had a quick look around. There are a few maps on some desks on the right side, and correspondence between the rebels and a lot of people. Other than that, the rest is just weapons, armour and rations.”

Kyra winced as her side flared in pain. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, she could feel everywhere that she got hit and the ache of each individual muscle. She put a hand to her side and felt blood- warm and sticky, but from her previous experience it didn’t feel deep.

“You’re hurt,” Kassandra said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “We should get you to a physician quickly.”

Kyra shook her head and straightened. “It’s fine,” she said. “I’ve had worse.”

She noticed a cut in Kassandra’s sleeve and frowned. The fabric around it was stained red, but the skin beneath it was smooth and covered with dried blood. “Did you get hurt?” she asked, gesturing towards the wound.

Kassandra glanced down and frowned. “Oh, that must have just grazed me,” she dismissed. 

Kyra furrowed her brow. Kassandra’s voice had a subtle hitch to it which she had only heard when she had been nervous. There was also something not quite right with her explanation but she couldn’t place her finger on it.

She shook her head and dismissed it. “Not like you to let a mere arrow mar you,” she said instead. “You’re getting sloppy.”

Kassandra raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. “Sorry,” she said indignantly, “But who was the one that saved your life before?”

The edge of Kyra’s mouth quirked up into a smile. “Was that before or after I saved yours?" she countered. "I gave up my favourite dagger for you.”

“Yet, you missed his head,” Kassandra threw back, but she was smiling. “I thought you never miss.”

Kyra chuckled. “I don’t. I just wanted to give you a chance to redeem yourself. Careless of you to let your guard down.”

Kassandra scoffed. “Should have let him hit me. Then it would have been a challenge.”

Kyra smiled, but couldn't make another smart comment. Despite her bravado, they couldn’t have done this without Kassandra. They had been outnumbered, but Kassandra counted for five men in that fight. If she hadn’t been here, the rebels would have either escaped or Kyra and her guards would have been all killed.

“Thank you,” she said softly, turning towards her. “For your help. Things would have turned out much differently if you weren’t here.”

Kassandra glanced towards her and smiled softly. “Anytime,” she said.   

Kyra smiled back and then looked back to her men. They had finished tying up the rebels, but there was so much more to be done.

“Praxos will be here soon with more guards,” she said. “He’ll take over and I’ll head back with the other injured. Could you show me these documents in the meantime?”

Kassandra nodded. “They’re just this way,” she said, walking forwards. 

* * *

 

For the rebels that had been caught, Kyra had put them in cages whilst she decided what to do with them. It was late, and she didn't want to decide on the fates of men when she was tired. In the meantime, she sorted through what they had found at the hideout. 

There was a lot of information the rebels had: a list of quarries, mines, lumber yards and fisheries which Kyra had told would donate part of their supplies to the Spartans; correspondence between the rebel leaders and various people who had pledged to help their cause; locations of their other hideouts and meet up points; and the guard roster and even notes about what future meetings she would be at and when.

It was disturbingly accurate, and it was all too detailed for it to have come from general observation. No, there had to be a spy in her midst, and it had to be from someone of high ranking to have access to this information. That or they had somehow stolen the guard rosters and her itinerary.

Kyra sighed and ran her hands through her hair. There was so much information here to sort through. It was past midnight, and the candle had burned almost halfway through. She could feel sleep dragging down at her eyelids but it would be best to deal with this now, before the rebels and this spy had time to act.

In the morning, her soldiers would head to the people which the rebels had given their resources to and take them back. She knew some of these organizations had no part in the rebellion, and Kyra wouldn’t punish them so long as they hadn’t supported them.  They would also track down Rhesus and the other rebels which had escaped to bring them to justice.

Kyra had interrogated Praxos and Pelopia before, and trusted them enough that they weren’t the spy. So she sent Pelopia to root out this traitor and Praxos to find the rebel leaders; Laphanes, Egina and Kritias.

Kyra pressed her lips together. Finding out about their involvement left a sour taste in her mouth. Laphanes and Kiritias had been some of the rebels which had been there with her since the beginning. They were both deadly fighters, and when Kyra had told them about how Podarkes had been her father, they were some of the few who had felt most betrayed.

When the Spartans had started demanding more resources, they had been the most vocal about their displeasure. They had believed that Kyra was selling them out, and after calling her a ‘true daughter of Podarkes’, they had quit. Kyra had assumed they had left the Silver Islands, but evidently, she was wrong.

It hurt knowing that her former friends had betrayed her like this. She had once drunk side by side with them, fought back to back with them, but now…they were on opposite sides of the line. What was more frustrating however, was knowing that they were right.

“Hey.”

Kyra glanced up and saw Kassandra standing in the doorway. She had cleaned the blood off her armour and her sword was sheathed at her side again.

“Praxos sent me up here,” she said, walking into the room. She stopped on the opposite side of the table. “When I was helping move the weapons, I noticed something about them.”

Kyra straightened. “What was it?”

“They’re well made, and they all have a brand on their pommel-a sword crossed with a hammer. If we find out where this brand comes from, we can find out who’s supplying the rebels.”

Kyra nodded thoughtfully. That description sounded familiar but she couldn’t remember where she had seen or heard of it. She had found a trade order for weapons, but there hadn’t been any identifying names on that contract. “Good find,” she said. “Perhaps we could investigate it tomorrow.”

Kassandra blinked. “You don’t want to send some of your men to do it?”

“Whoever this supplier is will not open up to anyone in a uniform,” she said. “And I do not have enough people that I trust to send on this task. I know the town, but people know me. They’re more likely to open up to you, so we can work together to find out who it is.” She realised she might have been asking too much of Kassandra and quickly added, “Only if you want to, of course.”

Kassandra smiled. “Anything to help.”

Kyra sighed in relief. That was one less problem to worry about.

“Are you alright?” Kassandra asked, her voice suddenly quieter. Kyra glanced up to see concern in the misthios’ eyes. The dim candlelight cast a soft glow over her face, making her eyes more warm than usual.

“I saw how devastated you were when I mentioned Laphanes,” she continued. “He was your friend wasn’t he?”

Kyra shrugged and folded her arms. She didn’t really know how she felt- other than everyone seemed to be turning on her. “He was,” she confirmed. “He and Kritias. They were the lieutenants that left.”

“They betrayed you.”

Kyra shook her head. “No…well… yes, but I know why they did it. They didn’t like it when I started giving our resources to the Spartans, and now they’re only returning it to their rightful owners. Years ago, this is exactly what I would have done against Podarkes.”

“It’s not the same situation,” Kassandra said. “You are not Podarkes, and it’s not like you mean to do this to everyone.”

Kyra wasn’t sure that her intentions made her less of a terrible ruler. Better leaders would push back. Better leaders would find a way to stand up to the Spartans.

These rebels were only doing what was right for the people, whilst she was only screwing them over.

Kyra sighed. “I know they are making my job difficult,” she continued, “but I wish they had not been caught. They only have good intentions, and once I was on their side. But they are disrupting our relations with the Spartans and I must put a stop to them.”

Kassandra looked down, quiet. When she looked back up again her voice was softer. “Don’t give up on them,” she said. “I thought I had lost Alexios to the Cult for a long time. But my _mater_ convinced me to not give up, and…he turned away from them in the end.”

Kyra blinked in surprise. She remembered Kassandra talking about her family years ago. Her _mater_ had been missing, her brother had been working for an evil cult, and her father wasn’t really her father at all.  “So you found them then?” she asked. “Your _mater_? And you defeated the Cult?”

Kassandra smiled broadly and nodded. “Yes. It was difficult…still is difficult but…we’re a family again. Even in our old house.”

Kyra smiled. “I’m happy for you,” she said. She knew how much Kassandra had been affected by the loss of her family, and how torn she had been when her brother was working for the Cult. “You deserve a happy ending after all you’ve been through.”

Kassandra was still smiling when she met her eyes. “The point is, Kyra, is that sometimes, there’s still hope. I know the Spartans are pressuring you, but there’s always another option.”

Kyra took a deep breath in and exhaled. She knew Kassandra was right, but she had no idea what that other option was. The Spartans weren’t known for their kindness in war, and there was no way Kyra would turn to the Athenians for help.

Kyra nodded at Kassandra. “I’ll fight for my people,” she said. “No matter what it takes.”

Kassandra smiled, satisfied with her response. “You should get some sleep,” she said, glancing out the window briefly. “It’s late.”

Kyra scoffed. She wanted to at least sort through what they found at the hideout before she went to bed. “Says you _misthios_ ,” she said, picking up another letter. “I could go on all night.”

Kassandra furrowed her brow, a half smile on her face as she considered her. “So can I Kyra,” she said. “But even I need to sleep eventually.”

Kyra hadn’t meant for it to sound that way but she decided to roll with it. She peered at her over the letter and raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?” she asked. “That’s a shame. You’ve lost your touch.”

Kassandra smirked and tilted her head inquisitively. She put her hands on the table, leaning forward. “I can show you _exactly_ how much my touch has changed,” she offered. 

A blush crept up her neck and Kyra turned away quickly, hoping Kassandra hadn’t noticed. Okay, she thought, that was enough for tonight.

She could feel her heart thumping in her chest as she turned back to Kassandra, staring at a spot just to the side of her face. “You should go to bed,” she said, trying to avoid her eyes. “At least one of us should be awake tomorrow.”

Kassandra straightened and nodded, an small smile on her face. “Okay,” she said. “Goodnight, Kyra.” She turned around and left the room, her footsteps sounding against the stone as she descended the stairs.

Kyra closed her eyes and sighed, reflecting on what just happened. There was a warm feeling in her heart, and she wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“Goodnight…Kassandra,” she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

After a light breakfast, Kassandra met Kyra in the courtyard of her home. There were still dark circles under her eyes, but the Archon seemed more energetic than usual.

“Kassandra!” Kyra greeted, jogging down the stairs. “Ready to go shopping?”

Kassandra pushed herself off the pillar she had been leaning against. “Of course,” she answered, falling beside Kyra as she left the courtyard. “I’m always in the market for more rebels.”

Kyra glanced over her shoulder at her. “And what about a horse?” she asked. There was a sparkle in her eye.

Kassandra furrowed her brow. “I have Phobos. I’m not going to replace him anytime soon.”

“That’s not what Kriton told me.”

Kassandra felt like she was being led into a trap. “I don’t know who that is,” she replied cautiously.

Kyra chuckled. “I’m surprised you don’t,” she said. “You did attack and then steal his horse last night.”

_Oh_.

Now she remembered.

“Uhh…In my defence,” Kassandra said slowly, “I needed that horse to get to the rebel hideout.”

Kyra raised an eyebrow. “You attacked one of my guards,” she said, a hint of reprimand in her tone. “When he was only trying to help.”

Kassandra rubbed the back of her neck. She didn’t think Kriton would _actually_ take things up with Kyra. “I…I knew he wasn’t going to let me borrow it,” she explained, suddenly nervous under Kyra’s gaze. “Phobos would have taken far too long to come, and I needed to get to the hideout immediately. So, I just… saved time by pulling him off. It’s not like I knocked him out or anything.”

Kyra suddenly laughed, a smile breaking across her lips. “Don’t worry, Kassandra,” she grinned, punching her shoulder. “Kriton is arrogant when it comes to impressing women. He likely had it coming.”

Kassandra blinked for a moment but then sighed in relief. The last thing she wanted was to get into more trouble with Kyra. “Oh, well... then I am happy to have helped?”

Kyra chuckled to herself. They walked in comfortable silence towards the market, the sun shining brightly in the sky.

Kassandra watched Kyra out of the corner of her eye.

It was strange, she thought. This… _banter_ after days of aggression. Not that it was unwelcome, but it seemed almost too good to be true. It was as if Kassandra would suddenly wake up and it would be back to how it was before. 

And last night as well…it felt like Kyra had been _flirting_ with her. Kassandra had tried to keep the conversation light, but Kyra had continued with the banter and Kassandra couldn’t help but test the waters.

_I can show you exactly how much my touch has changed._

Kyra had turned away then, and Kassandra could see the conflict of emotions on her face. She realised she had gone too far, that she had pushed too hard and too soon, but Kyra wasn’t cold when she turned back to her and bid her farewell.

It was that glimmer of hope that Kassandra had been looking for. It was small, and Kassandra felt like if she made a mistake it would blink out, but it was _something_ at least.

The markets were busy today with people going amongst their daily activities. Vendors shouted their wares; fresh fruits and vegetables, and a plethora of fish and molluscs for sale. Kassandra spotted some of her crew pursuing a selection of wine and others purchasing supplies they needed for their ship- planks, arrows and oil.

Kyra led them to a less busy district- where craftsmen spun _pithoi_ and tanners were washing hides with soap and a small brush. They passed a sculptor etching a statue of a woman from marble and stopped when they reached an intersection.

“There’s three blacksmiths here,” Kyra told her. “I can lead you to them, and you can keep an eye out for the brand. There’s a chance that this could be a merchant, but I thought we could start here, just in case.”

Kassandra nodded and Kyra led them to the first blacksmith. It was run by a burly man with brown curly hair and a big belly. Kyra pointed him out and stayed a store down whilst Kassandra approached him.  

The man was hammering out an axe blade when Kassandra stopped in front of him.

“ _Charie_ ,” she greeted with a wave. The smith looked up and nodded at her. “I was looking for some new weapons. Swords and axes if you have any.”

The smith jerked his head over to a rack of swords. “Plenty of swords over there,” he said. “Three hundred drachmae each, four hundred for the reinforced ones.”

Kassandra went over to the rack and picked up a sword. They were decent make, but the balance was a bit off. It didn’t have the sword crossed with a hammer brand anywhere, and when she inspected the other weapons, they didn’t have them either.

“Any of them interest you?” the smith asked.

Kassandra put down the warhammer she had and shook her head. “Not quite what I’m looking for,” she apologised. “ _Chaire_.”

Kassandra returned to Kyra who was leaning against a wall with her arms folded. She had her hood up, and was wearing a short half-cloak today. “Was he the one?” she asked her.

Kassandra leaned on the wall next to her and watched a mercenary stride past, heading towards the same blacksmith. “Sadly no,” she said. “Who’s next?”

For the better part of the morning, Kyra led Kassandra around to the remaining two blacksmiths. None of them had the brand on their weapons, so they moved onto the merchants. There were few weapon merchants, and of those they found none carried the brand.

“This is hopeless,” Kassandra said, rubbing her face. It was now past midday and they had made no progress. “For all we know, the rebels could have been supplied by a smuggler.”

Kyra sighed as well. Her face had grown more tired with each innocent vendor and now she was yawning periodically. “Perhaps they are on Delos,” she suggested. She rubbed her eyes as she tried to stay awake. “We could go investigate the markets there tomorrow.”

Kassandra agreed with her, even though a part of her thought that it would also be useless. “Want to go get some food?” she asked her. “I’m starving after all that walking.”

Kyra chuckled. “I could go for some _tagenites_ right now,” she said. “I saw a store this way.”

Kassandra smiled as she followed Kyra to the food stores. On the way, they passed a stall selling general goods. Two of the three tables were covered with basic supplies but there was one which had a small array of swords and daggers on them. They appeared well made, and of a similar style to the ones they had found last night.

On impulse, Kassandra picked up one and turned it around. In the middle of the pommel, there was a carving of a sword crossed with a hammer.

Kassandra caught her breath as she glanced up at the merchant. He was a middle aged man with a balding head and the blue robes of an Athenian. He hadn’t seen her yet, as he was too busy selling a sextant to a sailor.

Kassandra turned to find Kyra still walking on. “Kyra!” she hissed.

Kyra turned around slowly and frowned at her. Kassandra gestured for her to come closer. “What is it?” she asked.

Kassandra showed her the brand and Kyra’s eyes widened. She picked up a dagger and saw that the brand was etched into the pommel of this one as well.

“ _Chaire_ , madam.” Kassandra glanced up and into the welcoming smile of the merchant. “Are you interested in these weapons? They are of the best quality, I assure you.”

“Did you make these?” Kassandra asked.

The merchant’s smile withered at her tone. “No…I acquired them from a business partner of mine. He makes the sharpest of weapons in all of Greece.”

“Who is this business partner?” Kyra asked, leaning forward.

The merchant looked to Kyra and his eyes widened slightly. “Umm…no one in particular,” he stuttered. “He-he just supplies me with part of his stock and I sell it for him.”

Kyra frowned and pulled down her hood. The scar under her eye made her look vicious. “I need his name,” she said. “I am Kyra, the Archon of this island. This is official business.”

The merchant’s throat bobbed as he swallowed. Kassandra eyed him carefully as he glanced around. “O-of course, Archon,” he said, reaching under the table. “Let me just get my ledger from under here-”

The merchant flipped the table. Kassandra and Kyra lurched backwards as swords and daggers were flung towards them. The merchant turned and squeezed past his other table, turning the corner and running down the lane of stalls.

“ _Malaka_!” Kassandra cursed. She vaulted over the table and shouted to Kyra, “I’ll follow him! You try to cut him off!”

Kyra shouted an affirmative and Kassandra vaulted over the other table and then sprinted after the merchant, following the shouts of indignation and shock.

“Get out of the way!” Kassandra shouted, shoving a woman to the side and then side-stepping around another one. 

A crate spilt apples covered the ground in front of her and Kassandra lost her footing as she stepped on one. She slipped forward, but braced her shoulder forward as she used the momentum to tumble into an awkward roll. Kassandra pushed upwards and back into a sprint, pumping her legs faster as she saw the blue of the merchant’s robes three stalls ahead of her.

The merchant spun around and pulled over a stack of chicken cages, sending feathers and panicked fowl up into the air. Kassandra yelped and stumbled, catching a chicken as she tried to shield herself. The chicken _bawked_ and pecked angrily at her hand until Kassandra threw it to the side, cursing and jumping over the rest of the cages.  

Kassandra growled as she kept chasing after the man. She could see him shoving people into her and pulling over stacks of wares to slow her down. She cursed and ducked through the crowd, and it seemed like the merchant was going to pull away when she heard a scream and saw someone tackle him from the side.

Kassandra hopped through the smashed pottery and skidded to a stop as Kyra straddled the merchant. He was lying on his belly, and the Archon had a tight grip on his hands which were locked behind him.

Kyra looked up at her and snorted, putting a hand to her mouth as she restrained a laugh. “Hello, Kassandra,” she said, her voice strangely light. “I see you’ve run _a-fowl_ of trouble.”

Kassandra narrowed her eyes, confused. She saw where Kyra was staring and reached up to her hair, feeling something spiky, but soft. When she plucked it out, she could see that it was a white chicken feather.

Kassandra groaned and realised there were several more in her hair. “Don’t you start,” she warned her, plucking another feather out. “You didn’t have to run through a gauntlet of disgruntled birds.”

Kyra couldn’t stop smiling. “Sorry, I thought it was in _egg-cellent_ taste.”

Kassandra sighed deeply. Kyra grinned and said, “Didn’t think you’d _bawk_ at the challenge.”

Kassandra flicked a feather at her and Kyra laughed. She hauled the merchant to his feet and pulled his arms tighter behind him as he tried to struggle. “Come on,” she said. “Let’s get this _malaka_ down to the cells and see what he knows.”

* * *

 

“I’ll tell you what you want!” the merchant shouted as he was shoved onto the chair. “Just don’t hurt me please!”

Kassandra and Kyra looked at each other. Well that was easy; Kassandra didn’t even flex her muscles yet.

Kyra shrugged then turned back to the man. “What’s your name?” she asked.

“T-Talaus,” he said. “I’m a merchant from Athens.”

“Why did you run?”

“Be-because I-“ He grimaced. “Because I heard that you found the rebels. And I supplied them with weapons. I didn’t want to get caught.”

Kyra frowned. “So, you supplied the rebels with weapons?” she asked. “Not this business partner of yours?”

“Kallon just makes the weapons,” he explained. “I ordered a supply from him and gave most of them to Kritias- one of their leaders, because he needed weapons to arm his forces. Kallon is innocent in this though- leave him out of it.”

Kyra pressed her lips together. “So why did you do it then?”

Talaus’ nostrils flared and he sat up straighter in the chair. “Because you have been taxing us merchants to the bone!” He accused. Kassandra could feel Kyra tense next to her as she clenched her jaw. “Every time I come back, taxes have gone up by five percent. I have a family to feed but you only seem to care about filling your pockets. We have tried to talk to you, but you only respond with lies and then threaten us with death or imprisonment when we fight back! When I heard about this rebellion, they told me that they would put a stop to this and restore things to the way they were. So yes, I joined up with them.”

Kassandra cracked her knuckles behind Kyra. She wouldn’t put up with such defamation, not when he didn’t know the whole story. “Watch your tongue,” she growled.

Talaus paled and shrank back in his chair. Kyra held a hand up in front of her. “Don’t,” she said, glancing at her. “We don’t need to terrorize him.”

Kyra took a step forward and stared down at the merchant. He was trembling in his seat, clutching the chair so hard that his knuckles were white.

“Tell me everything you know about the rebels,” she said, her voice calm but firm. “Who you met with, any other merchants involved- _everything_ you know… and I’ll let you leave this island alive. You will repay the damage that you have done today by making us chase you through the streets, and after that, you have five days to take your wares, put them on your ship, and get off my island.”

Talaus was breathing heavily. “I-I don’t have a ship, Archon,” he stuttered. “I came with a few other merchants. We all shared a ship.”

“That is not my problem,” she dismissed. She stood with her back straight, and arms folded as her face was as as hard as stone. Kassandra watched her, realising just how much _authority_ Kyra radiated right now. “If I catch you back on my island before five years have passed, I will treat you like all the other rebels and throw you in a cage with nothing but a piss bucket for company. I think that’s more than generous for helping aid an attempted coup, don’t you agree?”

Talaus nodded feverently, eyes wide. “Yes, yes. Of course Archon,” he agreed. “I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

* * *

 

Kassandra found Kyra as she was leaning against a wall, eyes closed and head tilted up towards the afternoon sky. She walked up to her and Kyra opened an eye, but then closed it again and exhaled through her nose.

“Did he tell you anything useful?” Kassandra asked, leaning against the wall next to her.

“Plenty,” she murmured. She looked like she was sleeping. “We have the names of a few more merchants and rebels. Lysander is in there now, writing down all that he told me.”

Kassandra nodded thoughtfully. “You did well,” she remarked. “A very generous punishment considering what he did. He should have thanked you.”

Kyra sighed and opened her eyes. She hugged her arms and looked out towards the town in front of her. The sun was setting to their right, and it cast it's orange golden rays over the sprawling collection of buildings in front of them. A cool breeze ruffled their hair, and it was the most peaceful Kassandra had felt since arriving here. 

“You were right,” Kyra said. “Last night. There’s always another option.”

Kassandra glanced at her. “Yet, you don’t seem happy.”

Kyra looked away, her lips pressed together in a firm line. “I’ve realised that I’ve gone about this the wrong way,” she said. “Killing Janus- I was hoping that these criminals would be too scared and stop, but it only drove the people further away from me. I should have known.”

Kassandra thought of Perikles, and of the reaction Athens had to him.

“It’s...not that simple,” she winced. “I knew Perikles, the leader of Athens, and the ideas he had. Democracy, letting the people decide…it all sounded like a good idea, but when implemented, there were many unforeseen problems. Sometimes, what makes sense in discussion falls foul to human unpredictability. The decisions you made- they easily could have gone the other way but that would have only given the rebellion more motivation in the long run.”

Kyra sighed. Her eyes seemed to dim as she stared at her town. “I hope it’s not too late,” she said. “I’m not going to kill these rebels, but I hope the people know that I’m trying to do the right thing instead of taking advantage of it. They could easily take this as a sign of weakness and form another resistance.”

Kassandra had no idea if that was going to happen, but she would be here for Kyra if it did. “You can only do your best, Kyra. No one ever said leadership was easy.”

Kyra chuckled without humour and bumped her shoulder. “You must give inspiring speeches, _mithios_ ,” she said.

Kassandra gave her a half-smile. She wasn’t exactly known for her skill with words, but she hoped Kyra would feel better. “I only say what I see,” she said.

“And it’s good,” Kyra agreed, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “Because you tell the truth, whether it’s good or bad. And around all these politicians- I need someone like that.”

Those words made her heart miss a beat, even though Kassandra knew it wasn’t what she meant. She stayed silent, her breathing shallow as her mind failed to think of an appropriate response.

Kyra watched the sky for a little while longer before pushing off the wall. “I should head back home,” she said. “But thank you for listening. I’m…" she hesitated, glancing back at her briefly. "I’m glad you’re here.”

Kassandra smiled softly as she watched Kyra walk away. There was a warm ache in her heart, and that glimmer of hope turned to a spark. 


	8. Chapter 8

_Archon,_

_Congratulations for the recent shipment of iron. It has arrived unharmed, but do not disappoint us again._

_A development in Phokis means that we need more drachmae to sustain our troops. The Spartans require an additional five hundred drachmae per fortnight. You should consider yourselves grateful, as I have negotiated with the two Kings to decrease the donation you needed to make._

_Your next payment is in a week. I expect it at the Fort on time._

_Signed,_

_Polemarch Aracus_

 

Kyra scrunched up the letter and threw it across the room. She sat back in her chair, groaning and burying her head in her hands.

That _malakes_ man was going to be the death of the Islands, she swore. He had clearly not been listening to her at their last meeting, and now he expected her to thank him as well? Kyra would sooner shove this letter up his ass but she was sure the stick had taken up all the space.

“Well, this Polemarch sounds like a jerk.”

Kyra glanced up and saw Kassandra standing in the doorway, reading the letter. She scrunched it up and tossed it from hand to hand, smirking. “Spartans... am I right?”

Kyra stood and walked towards the amphorae of wine on the nearby table. She needed some relief from the headache that Aracus had the special talent of causing.

“They are just as bad as the Athenians,” she scowled, pouring two cups out. “I would rather that they both lose this war, than have one of them win.” She offered one to Kassandra.

Kassandra accepted the cup and swirled her wine around. “You should try punching this _Aracus_ ,” she suggested. “He’ll probably listen to you then.”

Kyra smiled and leaned against the table. “If only. That man has a face that can only be improved by my fist.” She took a swig of her wine, savouring it's strong edge. “He thinks he owns these Islands, and he acts like it as well. If we didn’t need the Spartans’ help, I would have personally kicked him off months ago.”

“Perhaps you could ask the two Kings. Maybe if you explain what’s going on, they can tell Aracus to back off.”

Kyra shook her head. “I have tried, but they do not listen. They are too busy waging war than saving people.”

Kassandra was quiet as she sipped her wine. Kyra sighed and drained the rest of her cup. “I will have to increase taxes again if we do not recover what was lost,” she lamented.

Her guards had investigated the other rebel hideouts on the Islands and had found a few stashed supplies. They had recovered some of their drachmae, but there was still plenty more that the rebels had stolen from the nation treasury.

“If you want…” Kassandra began, “I can sneak into their fortress, steal their drachmae, and you can give it back to them.”

Kyra laughed. “You have no idea how tempting that is,” she said, bumping her shoulder. “But you are not exactly subtle.”

Kassandra tilted her head. “I can be quiet if I want to,” she said.

Kyra raised an eyebrow. “Only if you count killing anyone who sees you as a form of stealth.”

Kassandra grinned. “There’s no witnesses. So no one would be there to see what I’ve done.”

Kyra laughed again and pushed herself off the table. “I believe I’ll have to decline,” she said, walking back around to her chair. “As generous as that offer is.”

She opened the top drawer of her desk and took out a heavy pouch. The clinking of coins could be heard when she put it on the table. “Here,” she said, nodding to the pouch, “Your payment.” It had been roughly what Kyra had given her last time for Kassandra’s help with the rebellion.

Kassandra gave her a small smile. “Keep it,” she said. “You need it more than I do.”

“I promised to pay you, Kassandra,” she insisted. “So take it.”

“I don’t need the drachmae, but you just received this letter from the Polemarch- you should keep it.”

Kyra frowned. She needed Kassandra to take this money- it was the whole reason why she was still here after all. “Since when does a _misthios_ turn down money?” she asked sarcastically.

Kassandra pressed her lips together and watched her for a moment. “How about you give me something else instead?” she asked.

Kyra leaned back, suddenly skeptical. “What do you mean?”

“Come hunting with me.”

Kyra caught her breath. Her heart skipped a beat and she opened her mouth a few times, unable to settle on what to say. Kassandra and she had only spent time together on a professional level- they hadn’t really spoken outside of their jobs and it made her nervous to think about doing so. 

“Kassandra-” she began.

“It’s just a friendly hunting trip,” Kassandra said, putting her hands up. “I thought we could hunt some ibexes. Get their pelts and offer them as a sacrifice to Artemis.”

Kyra’s fight or flight instinct was definitely telling her to run right now. She knew that this would be more than ‘friendly’ and didn’t want to give Kassandra the wrong impression.

But…she was right. Kyra needed the money, and spending an afternoon with her was more than a fair trade. Kassandra wouldn’t try anything untoward if she was uncomfortable anyways, and she could always call the trip short if she felt like it. 

 “Uhh…sure,” Kyra agreed. “I uhh…I haven’t given my offering to Artemis this week; I’m sure she would appreciate some ibex pelts.” 

Kassandra beamed, and Kyra felt guilty at how fast her heart beat when she looked at her like that.

“Great!” she exclaimed. “I have something I need to do, but I’ll meet you just outside the north gate this afternoon?”

“Yes…I’ll see you there.”

Kassandra bid her farewell and scampered off.

Kyra looked back down at her papers, closing her eyes. Her stomach twisted nervously as she thought about what she just agreed to.

This was just a friendly hunting trip, she told herself. It was too soon for it to be anything more, and Kyra didn’t want it to be anything more anyways.  Five years ago, a simple hunting trip had been the precursor to the biggest mistake of her life. Her moment of weakness led to the death of a great man, and a betrayal that he did not deserve. Kyra didn’t want to go down that road again, not after how much hurt it caused last time.

But still, these past few days with Kassandra had been fun. Tracking down these rebels together had given her a chance to forget the past and focus on the very troubling present. It was too much trouble staying angry at Kassandra, and it would have only let more rebels escape if she had insisted on pushing her away.

In fact, they actually made an amazing team, and it was a lot of fun working with her. She wouldn’t mind spending some more time with her… so long as they kept it platonic.

Kyra took a deep breath and opened her eyes. This was just a hunting trip, she told herself. Nothing more.

* * *

 

“Ready to go?” Kassandra asked. She was feeding Phobos a sugar cube as she stroked his neck.

Kyra led her horse next to her. She put a foot in the stirrup and pulled herself up into the saddle. “Lead the way,” she said.

Kassandra chuckled and mounted Phobos. “Good,” she said. “I’ll race you to the valleys. Same one as last time. First one there wins.” Without waiting, she winked at her and snapped her reins, taking off.

Kyra only had a second to gape before she gritted her teeth and took off after her.  

“Ya! Ya!” She yelled. She leaned forward in her stirrups as she urged her horse into a full gallop. “ _Ela_!”

The wind ripped at her clothes as she galloped down the road. Phobos and Kassandra were just up ahead, their cheating granting them a decent head start. Kyra urged her horse on faster, but they remained a few feet behind.

Kassandra glanced behind her and grinned, her braid whipping behind her. “Looking a little slow there, Kyra!” she yelled over the wind.

Kyra grinned back. No way she was going to lose. “You should close your mouth, Kassandra! You’re about to eat my dust!”

As they rounded a bend, Kyra pulled on the reins and kept close to the inside. The move helped close a handsbreadth of distance, but Kassandra’s head start was too much of a lead. The only way she was going to win this race was if she beat Kassandra at her own game.

Kyra pulled her horse off the road and into the forest. She had ridden these trails every week for her whole life- she knew every inch of these islands and its shortcuts.

Her horse bounced and jerked beneath her as they galloped down through the trees, trampling through bushes and leaping over fallen logs. Kyra swayed along with its momentum, gritting her teeth as she focused on guiding them through. She ducked and felt a branch scrape the top of her head but pulled to the left sharply as they narrowly avoided crashing into a tree.

Kyra tugged on her reins and straightened out, breathing heavily as the wind tossed her hair back. She could see the trees even out to open road just ahead and she leant forward, bursting through the tree line and onto the road again in a full gallop.

Kyra glanced behind her and saw Kassandra gape in disbelief before spurring Phobos on faster. Kyra grinned and turned back, seeing the valley not a few hundred yards away from her. She dashed past the boulders marking the beginning of the valley and slowed to a trot, turning her horse around and dismounting.  

“Thank you, thank you,” she grinned, bowing to her invisible audience. “I shall accept my prize in drachmae, and only drachmae.”

Kassandra finally caught up to her and jumped down from her horse. “You cheated,” she huffed, looking a bit red in the cheeks.

Kyra laughed, the adrenaline from the race still pumping through her blood. “Look who’s talking. I’m the Archon of these Islands- you should have known better than to challenge me.”

“I swore I had you at the beginning there.”

Kyra flashed her a grin. “But I always come out on top, _misthios_.”

Kassandra raised an eyebrow, the corner of her lips pulled into a smirk. She stared at her knowingly for a moment before looking away, still smiling. “I guess you do,” she said.

She put her hands on her hips and turned to the lush green hills around them. “So,” she began, “Your aim was a little off that night at the hideout. Are you sure you can still hunt?”

Kyra chuckled and stood next to her. “You sure are confident for someone who just lost.”

“That was just a warm up,” she grinned at her. “This is the real challenge.”

Kyra was never one to back down from a challenge, and Kassandra was one of the few people who could go toe to toe with her.

“You’re on,” Kyra grinned, poking her in the chest. “I cannot wait to tell people that I beat the great Eagle-Bearer.”

Kassandra laughed. “You’ll have to beat me first. And I’m not going to go down that easy this time.”

Kyra thought about just how easy Kassandra went down on her last time. She stiffened, glancing away and then forcing a chuckle. Wow, where did that come from?

She cleared her throat then looked back. “So… what’s the challenge then?” 

Kassandra tapped her chin. “How about…first one who returns here with an ibex wins? They can claim the title of ‘Best Hunter’.”

Kyra forced a smile; acutely aware of the fire she was playing with. “Sounds good,” she said, a strange sadness settling over her heart. “I’ll-I’ll be back before you can blink.”

Kyra unhooked her bow and headed into the valley. Her duties as Archon meant that it had been a long time since she could hunt for leisure, and her knowledge came back to her slowly. It took her a while to find some hoof prints in the mud, but eventually she found the trampled grass of an ibex trail. This must have been new, and she hoped it would lead to her prey. Artemis must have heard her prayers as she soon found some fresh deer droppings.

Kyra was grateful to be alone with her thoughts as she followed the trail.

Growing up on the streets had been stressful, and being out here was the only time when she wasn’t fighting for scraps of food, or worrying about if the guards would find their hideout. The fresh air cleared her mind, and the sounds of nature eased the tension from her shoulders. Being out here with no distractions; she could finally think.

Through the trees, she could see Kassandra creeping alongside an ibex trail she had found. Kyra paused and watched her hunt. Her face was stern as she scanned the woods in front of her, and her biceps were tight as she held an arrow to her bow. Kyra could see a few new scars along her arm and the muscles themselves tensed and flexed with each small movement.

The years had been very kind to the Spartan, and Kyra couldn’t deny that she still found her attractive. There was still… _something_ between them, and her blunder today made Kyra aware of how long it had been since she had been with someone. She had been in several on and off relationships but could never commit to someone. Eventually, she had just found people to keep her bed warm, and even then, after the Spartans had arrived, she had stopped even that.

Kassandra though…made her hope. Made her _want_ something more.

It wasn’t just the physical attraction. There were those moments she had been trying to ignore; the quiet conversations in her study, the constant support she gave, and the more… flirtatious banter that have come all too easy to her. As much as she had tried to push her away, it just seemed like the Fates were pushing them closer together.

Kassandra hadn’t explicitly stated her interest in getting back together, but Kyra had caught her staring at her when she thought she wasn’t looking. A part of her liked the idea of being with her and wondered what it would be like to properly be together. But so much hurt had come from the last time they had tangled, Kyra didn’t know if she wanted to go through that again.

What would Thaletas say if he were still alive? she thought.  

She looked around at the area, remembering the first time she had bought the Polemarch here. Thaletas had acted so confident, claiming that he had hunted wolves and deer all the time in Lakonia. Kyra had found his ego amusing, especially when his first shot had struck the ground the ibex stood upon. He had eventually admitted that he was better with swords than a bow, and Kyra had let him choose their next date activity.

He had died because he loved her, and now Kyra was considering getting back with his killer. Cheating on him again with the same person- what was wrong with her?

Kyra took a breath in and blinked away the tears.

No. She couldn’t do that to him again. It was better to keep things professional. Unemotional. Detached.

It was the least she could do for him.

“Are you tired, Kyra, or have you just given up?”

Kyra glanced up. Somehow, she hadn’t heard Kassandra walking up to her. The _misthios_ was smirking proudly, hands on her hips. “I’ve killed my ibex, where’s yours?”

Kyra had forgotten she was meant to be hunting. Usually, there were no time constraints when she came out here by herself.

She straightened, rubbing the tears out of her eyes. “I was just thinking,” she said quickly, turning away. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been hunting. I uhh…was wondering how recent these prints were, but it looks you’ve already won.”

Kassandra must have sensed the shift in her mood as she stopped grinning. Her brow furrowed as her eyes searched her face.

“Well…I haven’t dressed it yet,” she offered, “And that’s going to take some time. You have until then to kill yours.”

Kyra’s heart ached with how sweet she was. She wouldn’t be surprised if Kassandra would let her win to make her feel better.

She shook her head. Her realisation had knocked the wind out of her, and being near Kassandra right now was painful. “No, that’s okay. I should head back anyways; I have a lot more paperwork to do. I’ll…I’ll make my offering to Artemis later.” 

Kassandra gestured vaguely behind her. “You can have mine,” she offered. “I’m not going to do much with it. I could use a hand dressing it and taking it back to town and then it’s yours.”

Kyra smiled sadly at her. “I do not think Artemis would approve of sacrificing someone else’s work,” she said, “But it’s alright, I’ll make my sacrifice another day.” She shouldered her bow and began walking back to her horse.

Kassandra didn’t follow her as she walked away. “If there is any more news of the rebels, let me know okay?” she heard her call out.

Kyra waved a hand in the air, not looking back. She mounted her horse and rode back home, nodding to Praxos as she entered. She returned her bow and quiver to her room and was about to go to her study when her eye caught a small notebook on the desk.

Kyra picked it up and opened it. The old leather cover was stiff and cracked as she bent it. Inside was a pressed pink and white flower, its petals now crunchy after years of preservation. The colours had faded, but Kyra swore she could still smell their floral fragrance as she leaned in close.

This had been a souvenir from her and Thaletas’ first date. He had been unusually shy when he had first shown her the little picnic he had organized for them, and had been adorably awkward as he presented her with the flower. He said he wasn’t good at being romantic, but the amount of effort he had put into everything warmed her heart. Kyra had reassured him with a quick kiss, and they had spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and getting drunk on wine.

Kyra closed the book, her heart heavy. Those were simpler times; back when she had one goal and only needed to worry about Podarkes finding them. It was a time when she knew what she wanted, and knew that Thaletas would be with her all the way.

She put the book back and headed to her study. Her paperwork from this morning was still there, and she sat down and picked up the topmost parchment on her desk. Ianessa had caught an additional five merchants who had been helping the rebels, and she had also managed to apprehend Rhesus, who was hiding with one of them. It was great news, but it was also a lot of paperwork.She needed to record everything that would happen to these criminals and ensure that they paid their fines to the town. She also had to organise rooms for the rebels in prison, as she still hadn’t thought of an appropriate punishment for them yet. 

Kyra worked until the sun started setting, but she had achieved less than she hoped. Her mind kept wandering back to Thaletas and the time they had spent together. They had both been fiercely passionate people, and whatever they did, it had been with everything they had. She missed their fights, their clashes, and their moments of laughter which had rung throughout the night.

She hoped that he was in Elysium- for someone with such a strong heart only deserved the best.

Kyra sighed and pushed her chair back. Praxos and another guard fell behind her as she headed to the Temple of Artemis, but they stayed outside as she went in. The priests and priestess tended to their own duties behind her, leaving her alone at the altar. She placed a few drachmae on the shrine and lit some incense, then settled down on her knees in front of it, closing her eyes. As a gentle breeze ruffled her hair, and the moonlight shone upon her, she could feel the moon-goddess watching.

“Oh fairest Artemis,” she whispered, stretching her arms out above her and bowing down. “Proudest and holiest. I thank you for watching over us, and I ask that you keep your keen-eye upon us still. I am doing my best to lead the people of your birthplace, but I need your guidance. Please, send me a sign. Tell me if… I’m doing right by you.”

She took a deep breath and sat back on her thighs, eyes still closed.

_And tell me how to stop this pain in my heart_ , she thought.

Today had left her feeling more lost than she had ever been. Thinking about Kassandra and Thaletas- the two loves she could never have- it carved out a hollow in her chest and filled it with sadness.

She couldn’t be with Kassandra- it wasn’t fair to Thaletas, not after what happened. But Thaletas was no longer here, and Kyra was all alone. He had been a follower of Artemis as well- though, Artemis Orthia rather than the goddess of the hunt herself. Still, he would come here to pray when he could, and their faith had been something they had bonded over.

There was a set of heavy footsteps behind her and Kyra opened her eyes, glancing around.

“Oh,” Kassandra said, pausing mid-stride. She had a pelt draped over her arms in front of her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were here.” She glanced behind her somewhat awkwardly. “I’ll just come back later.”

“No,” Kyra said before she could think. “Stay. This altar is yours as much as it is mine.”

Kassandra hesitated for a moment before walking over. She gently placed the ibex pelt on the altar and then knelt in front of it, closing her eyes. Kyra watched her as she mumbled a prayer, bowing to the ground before opening her eyes again.

“I thought you didn’t believe in the gods,” Kyra asked quietly. Truly, the _misthios_ had always had a look of skepticism whenever she had spoken about the gods.

Kassandra smiled to herself, her hand touching a pendant at her neck- something which Kyra hadn’t realised she had. It was of a caduceus- the symbol of Hermes. It made sense that Kassandra would follow him for he was the god of travellers.  

“I’ve seen a lot of strange things in my travels,” Kassandra said cryptically. “Enough to know that there is probably someone out there watching us.”

Kyra furrowed her brow. She wondered what Kassandra had seen out there- what gods she had walked amongst. Some people said that she was a goddess herself, and from what Kyra had seen, it wasn’t hard to believe.

“Is something…troubling you?” Kassandra asked slowly. She glanced over at her tentatively. “You do not have to tell me, but I am here if you need someone to listen.”

Kyra hesitated, considering for a moment before saying, “Did you ever take part in the _agoge_?”

Kassandra blinked and furrowed her brow. “The Spartan _agoge_?” she asked. “I know of it, but I had left Sparta by the age when training started. Even if I had remained, I was a girl, and the _agoge_ is reserved only for boys.”

Kyra smiled dryly. Of course, only the boys were trained. “Thaletas told me of a ritual they did at the Temple of Artemis Orthia,” she said. “How he had to steal some cheeses which were placed upon the altar. Upon success, he and the other boys were flogged. It was a rite of initiation, and it was meant to make them stronger.” This was the first time she had spoken of him since he died, and she wasn’t exactly sure why she was telling Kassandra.

Kassandra was quiet for a moment. Leaves rustled gently around them. “It must have worked,” she eventually said. “For he was a great warrior.”

Kyra smiled sadly and nodded. “He was,” she agreed, remembering how viciously he fought in battle. Even though they had been lacking numbers, Thaletas and his men had managed to repel the Athenians time and time again. And when the _agoge_ had turned the men around him harsh and sometimes cold, his heart always burned brightly.

“I miss him,” she whispered. She could feel that ache in her chest again and she hugged her arms, wishing they were his instead.

“I know,” Kassandra murmured. “I’m sorry for taking him away.”

Kyra stared at the patterns on the side of the altar. That fateful night, she was going to tell Thaletas about them after the party. He was going to leave for Sparta in the morning, and she didn’t want him to leave without knowing what had happened. But then…Kassandra had told her the news, and she couldn’t believe it.

It was still easier to blame Kassandra than accept her part in it, but that wasn’t fair. Thaletas had made the decision to fight Kassandra himself, and it had been because Kyra had been unfaithful to him in the first place. Kassandra had only been defending herself, and she was sure that if she were in her position, Kyra would have done the same thing. 

“It’s not your fault,” she said. “I know you didn’t want to kill him.”

Kassandra looked at her, her eyes slightly wide in surprise. Kyra took a deep breath, closing her eyes before opening them again. “I’m sorry for how I treated you when you first came here,” she added, “I was just…” Grieving? Hurting? In denial?

“It’s okay,” Kassandra interrupted. She watched her softly. “I know.”

Kyra met her eyes and understanding passed between them.  Kassandra knew how she felt, and to her relief she didn’t judge her for it. She was lucky that she was here for her, no matter much she had tried to push her away.

Kyra smiled and Kassandra smiled back. The ache in her heart seemed to lessen, and she turned away before she could think any more about the way Kassandra looked at her.

“I should go,” Kyra said, looking up at the moon. She hadn’t eaten yet, and she could feel hunger gnawing away at her stomach. She got to her feet, wincing as her legs ached from kneeling for so long.

She offered a hand to Kassandra who took it gratefully. Her skin was warm and calloused, and the air was cold against her palm as Kyra let go.

“I’ll be around,” Kassandra said, gesturing vaguely to the town. “If you need me.”

Kyra smiled and nodded. “I’ll let you know if there are any developments.”

She bid goodbye to the misthios and left the temple, Praxos and his guard falling in behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Contains mild depictions of torture.

Kassandra met Pelopia at Kyra’s residence. The lieutenant greeted her and then took her into the house and down a trapdoor, where they walked through a stone corridor. Their footsteps echoed off the walls and torches flickered as they walked past. Kassandra hadn’t known this part of the house existed, and as they headed further into the earth, the hair on the back of her neck rose.

Something about this place didn’t feel right; it was too claustrophobic, too dark even with the torches.

They eventually arrived at a small room. Blood-stained tables were pushed against one wall, and braziers cast a dim orange light over the area. The walls had nails upon them, and there were several empty racks where tools only the Monger enjoyed must have once hung. A short corridor with wooden doors on both sides continued to the left.

The place made Kassandra's skin crawl and a shiver ran down her spine. “Where are we?” she asked.

“Podarkes’ dungeon.” Kassandra glanced to her left and saw Kyra walking out of the corridor, dressed in a dark blue _peplos_. Her expression was grim as she approached her. “He once used this place to torture people," she explained. "It…used to be worse, but I had the tools removed. I haven’t been down here since I discovered it.”

Kassandra’s stomach recoiled. “So why are we here now?”

“I found the spy,” Pelopia answered, stepping forward. She flicked her blonde hair behind her shoulder. “It was Gurgos- one of our senior guards assigned to patrolling the town. He had covered his tracks well, but several guards mentioned that he had been caught in places where he shouldn’t have been and then asked them to keep quiet about it. We caught him burning correspondence between him and Kritias at his house, and I believe he had been organising passage for Kritias and Laphanes off Mykonos.”

“Any idea why he did it?” Kassandra asked.

Kyra sighed. “Gurgos had been asking for a promotion for a long time. But…he was not a good leader, and he never got the position he wanted. I believe that is why he betrayed me.”

“Did you get anything out of him, Archon?” Pelopia asked.

“Nothing but insults and slurs. His temper reminds me of why I never promoted him in the first place.” She turned to Kassandra. “I was hoping you would help me…persuade him. We believe he knows where Kritias is, but, he is not cooperating.”

Kassandra grinned and cracked her knuckles. “Gladly. I have ways of making people talk.”

Kyra eyed her with an amused smile. “Try to refrain from hurting him too much,” she warned. “We are not barbarians.”

Kassandra pouted. “You are no fun.”

Kyra chuckled. “Thank you for bringing her down here, Pelopia. You may return to your duties now.”

Pelopia winked and saluted before heading back upstairs. Kassandra glanced at her as she left. “She’s not joining us?” she asked.

“Her investigation is not over,” Kyra answered. “We may have caught one spy, but there may be more.”

“Makes sense.” She gestured to the stone corridor where she assumed Gurgos was being held. “So, do you have a plan for making him talk?”

Kyra smiled. “I was thinking that I try to appeal to his self-interests whilst you scare him. You can flex your muscles, hit him a bit and I’ll offer him a deal which he will hopefully take.”

Kassandra grinned. “I can do scary.”

Kyra tilted her head knowingly. “Right. Just don’t scare him too much- we need him alive.” She turned around and began walking down the corridor.

Kassandra followed close behind. Things between her and Kyra were…strange. When they worked together, and sometimes when they didn’t, it felt just like five years ago where they fought together to bring down Podarkes.

Yesterday had felt like one of those times. Kyra had been hesitant to hunt with her, but she had quickly risen to the challenge when Kassandra called for it. Things had been going well, and she swore Kyra was even flirting with her at one point. Kassandra hadn’t wanted to flirt back in fear that she would shut down just like she did last time, and she thought she had made the right call when Kyra suddenly changed.

It looked like she had been crying when Kassandra caught her staring at the ground, and for the fiftieth time since meeting her, Kassandra was at a loss for what to do. She gave Kyra space, but it had felt like that distance between them regrew as she walked away.

It was a surprise to her then, to hear Kyra talk about Thaletas, and for once without any anger directed at her. But hearing her talk about him with such forlorn- it had been hard to suppress the ache in her heart. Once again, she had no idea how to respond, and so she just apologised, fully expecting Kyra to reprimand her. 

But…Kyra had forgiven her. It was a massive weight off her shoulders, and the ice she had been skating on disappeared. It felt like they had taken one step forward… but at the same time it felt like nothing had changed.

They were getting closer, and Kassandra swore there was something there, but Kyra seemed to be holding herself back. Maybe it was foolish of her to hope for something out of such a complicated situation, but Kassandra couldn’t help the way she felt. She wouldn’t go further unless Kyra indicated it was fine, but it was driving her crazy not knowing where she stood.

“Kassandra?”

Kassandra looked up as she heard her name. Kyra was staring at her expectantly, an eyebrow raised. “Did you hear what I said?” she asked.

Kassandra coughed into her hand. “Sorry, I was distracted."

“I said you should be careful,” she repeated, smiling amusedly. “Gurgos can be quite vicious. Try not to let him get under your skin.”

“He won’t,” she promised. “Anything I should know that can help intimidate him?”

Kyra thought for a moment. “Gurgos joined my rebellion two years before you arrived. He was loyal, but not great with a sword. I do not believe he has any family left, but he was highly religious. I remember that he used to make sacrifices at the beginning and end of every day, praying for our success.” She sighed. “That is all I remember. We stopped talking after I turned down his promotion for the third time.”

“It’s not your fault he’s not a good soldier,” Kassandra said. “You made the correct choice. If he is as bad as you say, then it is better that you don’t put this person in charge of looking after others.”

Kyra winced. “I know, but…It’s hard losing your friends to this job.”

Kassandra thought about Nikolaos, and how much he had given up in the name of duty. It was never easy. "Duty requires sacrifices,” she said.

Kyra met her eyes and sighed, looking away. It felt like she had wanted to say more, but once again, she was holding herself back. “Let’s go,” she said. She opened the door and went in.

Kassandra pressed her lips together and followed her. The cell was small and stifling, and in the middle sat a middle aged man with messy black hair. His hands were tied behind him and one of his eyes was black, but he still grinned up at them like he was enjoying his time.

“Back so soon, Kyra?” Gurgos smirked, his teeth bloody. His eyes darted to Kassandra. “And you bought back up as well. Think she’s going to scare me?”

Kassandra circled around him and yanked his hair sharply. He grunted as she wrenched his head to the side so she could speak into his ear.

“We ask the questions here, Gurgos,” she snarled. “Speak when you’re not spoken to , and there will be consequences.” She let go of his hair.

Gurgos twisted his head around and spat at her. Kassandra closed her eyes and wiped the spit away calmly, feeling her anger simmer underneath. She opened her eyes to see Gurgos smirking at her. “I didn’t speak-”

Kassandra punched him across the jaw, knocking his face forward again. She walked back around to the front and grabbed his collar, lifting his face up to hers. “Do that again,” she dared. “And I will let my eagle peck out your organs and eat them in front of you.”

She lifted her fist to strike him again when Kyra said, “ _Misthios_ , enough.”

Kassandra dropped him and took a step back, watching Gurgos as he grimaced and winced from the blow.

“Gurgos,” Kyra pleaded. “We know that you know where Kritias is hiding, and we need to bring him in. I don’t want to hurt you, but I can’t say the same for Kassandra here.”

Kassandra folded her arms, puffing out her biceps. She fixed Gurgos with a death stare but he only laughed.

“Now you want my help,” he said, smiling humourlessly. “Where was this when I was asking to be a Captain? I would have been able to stop this rebellion before it started.”

“Well now you have a chance to,” Kyra said. “You can make up for your mistakes. I’m willing to put this behind us if you just tell us where they are. And you’re right; maybe I have been foolish to overlook you. If you cooperate, then maybe there is a promotion for you in the future.”

Gurgos smirked. “You certainly are foolish Kyra, if you think that I will betray my friends.” He stared up at her with hateful eyes. “Kritias and Laphanes always had my back, and once, I thought you did as well. But you turned your back on me far before you turned your back on them. You sold out your people, just like your _pater_.”

Kassandra moved in front of him and struck him in the solar plexus. Gurgos wheezed and coughed, leaning forward in the chair as the wind was knocked out of him.

“Or, we can try my way,” Kassandra suggested gleefully. “It is far more fun. Well, for me at least.” She put the tip of her boot between his legs pressed down slowly. “Now Gurgos,” she said, leaning in as she stepped down on his manhood. “Where is Kritias?”

Gurgos’ grimace gave way to a yell, and Kassandra maintained the pressure for a few more seconds before stepping off. “Sorry,” she smirked, “I couldn’t hear you over your screams.”

Gurgos breathed heavily, head hung down. “Go on,” he breathed, lifting his head up to look at her with unfocused eyes. “Kill me, Eagle-Bearer. I know that the gods are on my side… for I am right.”

Kassandra cracked her knuckles. Gurgos was a lot harder to crack than other people she had intimidated in the past, but everyone had a breaking point.

Kassandra felt a hand on her arm and she glanced over as Kyra stepped forward. “I never wanted to betray my people Gurgos,” she said to him. “We were friends once. You know not everything is black and white; the Spartans will take what they want if I didn’t do this, and they will use whatever force they need to do so. I hate this as well, but this is far better than the alternative.”

Gurgos wheezed quietly. “I would have believed that if you weren’t ‘Kyra the Daughter’,” he sneered. “I once gave you the benefit of the doubt, but everyone was right about you. You throw your weight around, taking what you want, and making us do your dirty work. You kill or imprison everyone who stands in your way, all whilst you live in your villa sipping wine and laughing at us.”

Kyra grimaced. “That is _not_ what is happening, Gurgos!” she exclaimed, her voice full of desperation. “Things are far more complicated than you think!”

Gurgos laughed humourlessly. “You know, you don’t deserve the title of his ‘Daughter’. You’re actually nothing like him.”

Kassandra furrowed her brow, feeling like they were walking into a trap.

“Podarkes was strong at least,” Gurgos continued, locking eyes with Kyra. “He went out there himself to crush those who stood against him. He was a _malakes,_ but he knew how to keep control. But you?” He spat at her feet. “You didn’t even know your people were suffering until your little lapdog came along.”

Kassandra tilted her head, her fingers itching for violence. Gurgos was brave for saying these things, but Kassandra realised that he was trying to taunt them.

Kyra was tense next to her, her jaw clenched as tight as her fist. “You do not know what you are talking about,” she whispered. 

“Don’t I?” he asked, “We all think it. Podarkes got there on his own. But if it wasn’t for the Spartans bailing you out every time, you would have never been leader. First it was that Polemarch, Thalaetas. Then you fucked the Eagle-Bearer as well, and once again, you’re bending over for the Spartans.” He smirked. “Only thing you’re good for if you ask me.”

Kassandra was about to reply when Kyra grabbed Gurgos and slammed him against the wall. Her dagger was in her hand in a flash and she pressed it against his throat.

“You think you know me?” she snarled, pressing on the blade until blood pooled on the edge. “I’ll show you just how much like Podarkes I am.”  She turned the dagger so the tip was under his collarbone and pushed in.

Kassandra grabbed Kyra by her the back of her _peplos_ and yanked her backwards. Kyra stumbled back, rage burning in her eyes as she yelled and charged forward, stabbing down at Gurgos who had fallen to the floor. Kassandra caught her wrist and twisted her arm behind her, pushing her forward and out the door.

“What are you doing?!” Kyra screamed, spinning around to face her. “Let me teach that _malakas_ a lesson!”

Kassandra closed the door behind them and turned to Kyra. “Not when you’re like this,” she said, folding her arms. The last time she had seen Kyra this angry was when she was talking about how she was going to kill Podarkes.

Kyra pointed her dagger at her. “He deserves to die,” she hissed. “And worse. He betrayed us to the rebels, and because of him, so many of my guards have died! How many innocent people are left without a husband, or son because of him?”

“If that were the only reason then I would be supporting you,” Kassandra said. “But you are not thinking straight. He was taunting you. He wanted you to kill him so you would lose. You told me not to let him get under my skin, but he clearly got under yours.”

Kyra growled and threw her dagger to the side, the metal clattering against the stone floor. She ran her hands through her hair and gritted her teeth, eyes squeezed tight.

Kassandra unfolded her arms. “Get some air,” she said gently. “I’ll take care of things from here.”

Kyra lowered her hands and stared up at her. There was pain and guilt mixed in her eyes. “How?” she asked. “Threatening him does not work, neither does bargaining. What will you do?”

Kassandra had an idea, but Kyra couldn’t be here to see it. She remembered how she had told her that Gurgos was highly religious, and Kassandra could use that against him. “I’ll figure it out,” she promised.

Kyra searched her face for a moment before sighing and walking past her. Kassandra listened until her footsteps disappeared before taking a deep breath and slipping back into the cell.

Gurgos was sitting against the wall, his arms still bound behind his back. He looked up when she entered, breathing heavily. “Come to finish me off?” he asked.

Kassandra walked slowly towards him and knelt down, watching him with her most neutral expression. She was quiet for a minute as she just stared at him, and he stared back. 

“Do you know who I am, Gurgos?” she asked quietly.

Gurgos scowled. “I’m not scared of you Eagle-Bearer. I’ve endured worse than you.”

Kassandra tilted her head.  “Eagle-Bearer…yes…that’s what they call me. But I have many more titles…Arrow of Artemis, Shield of Athena, Child of Zeus…It is rather amusing what you mortals come up with.”

She stood and walked away from Gurgos, hands behind her back. “I am granddaughter to the great Leonidas, and daughter of Pythagoras, but I am no mere mortal.”

She tugged the Staff of Hermes off her neck and willed it back into its original form. With a pulse of bright orange light, the necklace lengthened into a full sized staff again. She turned around, smiling softly at the caduceus before flicking her eyes over to Grugos.

Gurgos was staring at her wide-eyed and mouth agape. “What kind of trickery is this?” he demanded.

Kassandra chuckled, low and sinister. “It is no trickery, Gurgos.” She summoned the power of the Staff and heard Gurgos gasp as she blinked in front of him, kneeling down and leaning close to his face. “It is divine power.”

Gurgos stared at her, but there was a hint of fear in his eyes. “What the fuck are you?”

Kassandra willed the Staff into a ring around her finger and then took out a dagger from her belt. She inspected the edge, watching the shadows play in the dim light and looked up at Gurgos.

“Like I said, I am no mere mortal.” She lifted the dagger to her palm and cut a red line across it. Gurgos’s eyes widened as he watched it stitch close, until there was nothing but smooth skin again. “I am a god.”

Gurgos was breathing quickly now, and Kassandra could hear the palpitations of his heart. She willed the Staff into a long, thin knife and placed the tip against his chest. “Now,” she said, pressing it in just enough to make him squirm. “Where. Is. Kritias?”


	10. Chapter 10

The moon was high over the ocean as Kyra stood on the balcony, drinking her fourth cup of wine. There was a slight chill in the air, but all the alcohol coursing through her blood made her nice and warm.

Today should have been a good day- they had found the location of Laphanes and Kritias and Praxos was out there looking for them right now. In a few hours, the rebellion would be a step closer to being disbanded and she could sleep easier at night.

It _should_ have been good news.

Kyra heard footsteps approaching and turned around, seeing the familiar figure of her favourite _misthios_.

“Ah! Kassandra!” she grinned, holding her arms out in welcome. “The hero of the hour has arrived.”

She walked over to the table and poured another cup of wine before offering it to Kassandra. “Here,” she said. “For the good work you did today.”

Kassandra stepped onto the balcony and accepted the cup. She leant against the table and smiled politely. “It was nothing,” she dismissed. “Just doing my job.”

Kyra chuckled, her mind buzzing. “Not like you to be modest, Kassandra. Come on, what did you do that I couldn’t?”

Kassandra laughed lightly and sipped her wine. “I appealed to his interests,” she said. “That’s all.”

Kyra scoffed and took another swig of wine. Pelopia had reported that Gurgos had been fully cooperative when she saw him… if not a little shaken. It didn’t look like Kassandra had hurt him further, yet he had changed his tone completely. When questioned, Gurgos had muttered something about the gods changing his mind and then told them what they wanted to know.

Kassandra watched her drink with a raised eyebrow. “Perhaps you should slow down,” she suggested. “Savour this fine wine.”

Kyra lowered her cup and grinned in response. “It is premium Athenian Wine,” she told her. “Straight from Podarkes’ special reserves. The night is still young, and there is plenty left, so you need not be shy.”

She refilled up her cup and then walked over to the balustrade, sighing and gazing up at the sky.  

The stars glittered amongst a sea of dark blue, and Kyra could make out the constellation of _Krater_ amongst them. The cup had been placed in the sky by the gods to warn mortals that their evil deeds would have consequences.

Mastusius, a nobleman, had killed one of the king’s daughters and served him her blood, all in the name of revenge. When the deed had been discovered, Mastusius had been killed and thrown into the sea.

Kyra wondered if what she had done- what she had been about to do- would invoke the justice of the gods. It would only be right, after all, if she took after her _pater_.

“I wanted to thank you,” Kyra said quietly, lowering her gaze to the dark ocean. “For…for stopping me. You were right- Gurgos got under my skin and I just…snapped.”

Kassandra leaned next to her and regarded her cautiously. “What happened in there?” she asked quietly.

Kyra looked down at the cup between her hands and rubbed the rim with her thumb. “I don’t know,” she whispered.

It had all happened so quickly. Kyra had tried explaining things to Gurgos, begging for him to understand. They had once been friends, and she didn’t want to hurt him anymore.

But Gurgos had refused to listen to her side of things. Kyra was at a loss at what to do, for nothing seemed to be working.

And then Gurgos had started taunting her.

Kassandra shifted next to her. “Was it what he said about being weak?” she asked.

_You didn’t even know the people were suffering until your little lapdog came along._

Kyra narrowed her eyes. She remembered how her patience had grown thin then, enraged at Gurgos’ audacity after refusing to acknowledge anything she said.

“No…” she muttered. “Well, yes, but...it wasn’t that. He didn’t know the full story. I’m not ashamed for needing help. It’s just…”

White hot rage.

A blade, digging under his collarbone as she pushed it in. 

Suffer. Suffer. Make him regret.

“I just wanted him to pay for what he said,” she growled.  

Kassandra furrowed her brow. “About you?”

“About _you_!” Kyra snapped, spinning to face her.

_First it was that Polemarch, Thalaetas. Then you fucked the Eagle-Bearer as well, and once again, you’re bending over for the Spartans_.

She clenched a fist and slammed it on the balustrade. “He suggested that I was with you and Thaletas only to help us win!” she cried, suddenly overcome with despair. “But that is far from the truth. I loved you both, and I would never use you that way.”

Kassandra blinked in surprise, clearly taken aback. “I-I know that, Kyra,” she said. “And I’m sure Thaletas does as well.”

Even though she was no longer with Kassandra or Thaletas, she despised hearing Gurgos slander their memories. To imply that she didn’t care for any of them- that she just whored herself out- it had caused her to snap.

She wanted to make him suffer. To make him regret who he crossed. Inch by inch, she would pull apart each sinew until he had nothing left in his soul.

That familiar darkness in her heart seeped across Kyra's chest, making it heavy with the weight of her anger.

People had said she had always been fiery, and Kyra knew she could be short-tempered. When Podarkes was alive, she had thought of several torturous ways to kill him that would have made Hades pale in fear. She had thought it just, because it was what an evil being like he deserved.

But what if it wasn’t just justice?

What if she had thought about these things, because she was just like him?

_I’ll show you just how much like Podarkes I am._

Kyra gripped the cup as her hands began to shake. “If you hadn’t been there,” she whispered. “I would have tortured him…and I wouldn’t have thought twice about it.”

Kassandra furrowed her brow. “That’s not true,” she said.

Kyra stared at her. Her eyes were so earnest, so trusting, and not a streak of evil within them. “You do not know what lies in my heart,” she said.

Kassandra plucked the cup out of her hands and placed it on the balustrade. She turned Kyra around to face her.

“I know goodness lies within,” Kassandra said, holding her stare. “I know that, even though you say you wouldn’t have thought twice about it- you would have hated yourself afterwards. I know that you are not Podarkes.”

Kyra’s heart ached. How could Kassandra have so much trust in her? She knew what she wanted to do to Gurgos and that was why she had stopped her in the first place. 

“But what if the people are right, Kassandra?” she asked. “What if I am just like my _pater_ , but have been too blind to see it?”

“Then it must be me who is blind as well,” she countered. “And Praxos, and Pelopia, and all the others who still have faith in you.”

She hesitated and then reached for her hand. Her palm was rough as it closed over her fingers.

“Kyra,” Kassandra said, locking eyes with her. “We all have that streak of cruelty. It’s not weakness, it’s not evil- it’s human. What separates us from the monsters is the ability to control it, and in the end, you didn’t do it.”

“Only because you stopped me,” she muttered, squeezing her hand.

“You could have gone back in, but you didn’t. You calmed down once you were away- you managed to control it.”

Kyra didn’t think that was true but she appreciated Kassandra trying to make her feel better. She always seemed to support her it seemed, no matter what stupid mistakes she made. Even when Kyra had pushed her away, Kassandra had come back to help her when she heard she was in trouble.

What did she do to deserve her?

Kyra stepped forward and threaded her arms around Kassandra’s waist. Kassandra tensed as Kyra rested her head on her chest, but after a moment, a pair of strong arms returned the embrace. 

Kyra took a deep breath in and let herself relax. It had been a long time since she had been held, and Kassandra was warm and strong. For so long, Kyra had focussed on taking care of her people and guiding them through this war. She never had time for herself, and when she did she still had a hundred things to think of.

It felt good to let her guard down for once. She had only ever relied on herself, and it was comforting to know that someone else was here for her-that Kassandra had her back, in spite of the terrible decisions she made.

“I hope this means that you believe me,” Kassandra muttered into her hair.

Kyra laughed and leaned back. It might have been the wine talking, but Kassandra seemed especially soft tonight. Her heart swelled with affection, and she could lose herself in her arms forever.

Kyra smiled at her, staring into her deep brown eyes. “I missed you,” she muttered.

Kassandra smiled broadly. “I missed you too,” she said.

Kyra’s eyes flicked down to her lips, suddenly aware of how close they were. She still remembered how they felt against hers- the way they could be so hungry or so gentle. She drifted forward, eyes flickering close and her breath catching in her throat.

Their lips brushed for a moment before Kyra kissed her. 

Kassandra was still for a second before slowly tilting her head and leaning into the kiss. It started out slow and steady, and Kyra could taste the mixture of salt and wine on her tongue. Kassandra reached a hand up to cup her jaw, and when she brushed her tongue over hers, Kyra groaned as something stirred between her legs. 

Kassandra was just as good as the last time she remembered, and there were many more things she could do with that tongue. The last time they had been intimate had been on the beach, making love on the sand. That had been an amazing night, but afterwards when Thaletas had found out…

Kyra wrenched back as if she had been physically shocked.

Kassandra blinked and looked up at her, arms still in the air embracing an invisible partner. However, Kyra saw only Thaletas' heartbroken stare, and she took a step back as she suddenly couldn't get enough air.

“I’m-I’m sorry,” Kyra stuttered, taking another step back. “I-I can’t do this.”

She remembered seeing his body; lifeless, cold, his dark eyes staring blankly at the sky. He was left there on the shore, already being tugged away by the tides as if he were nothing more than a piece of driftwood that didn’t matter to anyone.

Shame flashed through her. “I just…I can’t do this to him again.”

Kassandra furrowed her brow and licked her lips. She glanced away for a moment, conflicted, before looking back to her. “Kyra it’s…it’s okay,” she said.

Kyra rubbed her face and started pacing, her heart hammering in her chest.

She could picture Thaletas’ face twisted full of sorrow and hurt as he confronted Kassandra on that beach. She could imagine his disappointment in her if he had the chance to confront her, and the heartbreak in his voice as he told her he still loved her. 

It was too much.

Thaletas had been an amazing man; he didn’t deserve what she did to him. He deserved to die on the battlefield, not on the beach over a lover’s spat. 

“Kyra…” Kassandra began hesitantly. “I…can I speak plainly?”

Kyra stopped pacing but couldn’t turn around to look at her right now. She stared at the wall of her balcony and clenched her fists in silence. 

Kassandra took a breath. “Kyra…that night was an accident. We both made an error, and yes, Thaletas died because of it.”

Kyra’s heart felt like it was being squeezed tight. Tears formed at the edge of her eyes and she could feel them streaking down her cheeks.

“But…you’ve forgiven me for it haven’t you? You don’t blame me for what happened.”

Kyra didn’t see what that had to do with anything, except make her feel worse. She gritted her teeth and spun around. “What’s your point Kassandra?” she snapped.

Kassandra watched her softly. “Maybe it’s time you forgive yourself.”

Kyra squeezed her eyes shut. No. She couldn’t. She didn’t deserve forgiveness.

It had all started with her; her moment of weakness that she had for Kassandra led to the death of a good man. If she hadn’t been involved with Kassandra- if she hadn’t been involved with Thaletas- neither of them would have been hurt. Thaletas would still be here, and he would have found love with someone who actually deserved him.

Kassandra sighed. “I know it’s hard, but you’ve been sitting on this guilt for five years. You need to move on, not for me, but for yourself.” She walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. “Just…think about it, Kyra.”

With that, she heard Kassandra’s footsteps fade away, whilst Kyra remained alone, surrounded by the ghosts of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I just realised that this will be posted on Valentine's Day. So...happy Valentine's Day!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day late, but here we go. Combat isn't a strength of mine, so if it's not as smooth than that's why.

Kassandra trotted down the coast, following Ikaros as he glided through the air. Grey clouds covered the skies above her, and she could feel the rumble of thunder through her chest as the storm moved over the sea. It would reach them soon, and Kassandra wanted to be in a nice, warm taverna when it hit. 

She had been tasked with investigating the lead Gurgos had given them, for Praxos had been unable to find Laphanes or Kritias. They had managed to locate Egina, but the feisty rebel had killed three guards before being killed herself. It was a shame, but Kassandra knew that it wouldn’t have ended any other way with her. Kyra had asked her if she could follow up on Gurgos’ lead, just in case she could find something the others had missed. 

They still hadn’t spoken about what happened yet. Kyra seemed lost, and Kassandra wasn’t going to push her. This was something Kyra needed to work through herself, and Kassandra’s presence would only confuse and cloud her judgement. It was fortunate then, that Kassandra had received some unfortunate news. After she finished this task, she would head to Sparta to sort it out. Hopefully it was enough time for Kyra to sort out her heart. 

It had taken a while for Kassandra to move on from her part in Thatletas’ death, but she had eventually accepted that she had been following her heart, and Thaletas had been following his own. Grief was difficult, but Kassandra had Barnabas and Herodotus to help her get past it. Kassandra assumed Kyra had Praxos or Pelopia to help, but what if she just kept it bottled up all this time? It seemed like she had been carrying this guilt for over five years. If she wanted to truly move on, she needed to forgive herself first.

That wasn’t to say Kassandra still didn’t hope for something to happen between them.

It had been a shock that Kyra had actually kissed her. Kassandra had been fantasising about it occasionally, but she hadn’t expected it to happen. Hearing Kyra say that she had loved her; Kassandra hadn’t been this stunned since discovering Alexios was still alive. But, there was a lot of healing Kyra needed to do first before she could start to even think about anything happening between them.

Kassandra hopped off Phobos and onto the sand. Ikaros fluttered onto her forearm as they stood, surrounded by the sea in front, and the cliffs to her right and back. The eagle nodded towards the furthest cliff face which was overgrown by vines, and as Kassandra stared, she gradually made out a faint crevice in the stone. It was very well hidden, and Kassandra might have missed it if Ikaros had not been helping her.

Kassandra tied Phobos to the tree and jogged towards the crevice. She sucked in her stomach and squeezed through, side-stepping slowly down the opening. She could still see the grey light of the day shining at the end of the crack, and the crevice eventually widened until she could stand normally. The rock above her disappeared, and in front of her, a few ledges led up to higher ground.   

Kassandra noticed there were muddy footprints on the ledges as she made her way up them. At the top, she continued along the narrow path until she saw a small, circular area enclosed by cliffs. In the middle of this area stood two tents, and there was a small campfire dug into the ground between them. Towards the back, there was a tunnel leading to presumably another cave entrance elsewhere on the island.

Kassandra frowned and scanned the area, but there was no sign of Laphanes or Kritias. Someone had definitely stayed here, and they could be in those tents.

Kassandra hopped down from her ledge and landed on the pebbled ground. She had only taken a few steps forward when the hair on the back of her neck stood on end, Ikaros screeched, and Kassandra drew her spear and spun just in time to deflect blow from the man jumping down on her.

Metal clanged against metal as Kassandra hissed and stumbled back from the force of the impact. She reached back to draw her dagger when a blinding pain shot through her knee.

Kassandra screamed and collapsed to the ground, looking down to see an arrow piercing through the top of her knee. She reached down and broke off the shaft of the arrow before looking up to see Laphanes pushing himself to his feet. Behind her, a middle aged man with rough, brown, stubble peeked out from an alcove, bow drawn. Kritias, she imagined.

“You’re fighting for the wrong side, Eagle-Bearer,” Laphanes scowled. “Kyra’s playing you.”

Kassandra managed to push herself upright and drew her other dagger. She looked around, watching Kritias circle around her as Laphanes started to do the same. If Laphanes and Kritias were as good as Kyra said, then this was going to be a hard fight.

“You can let us go,” Kritias said. “Just leave the island. Let the people win. We don’t want to fight you, but we will do what we must.”

The Staff was warm against her chest, but it was going to take a few hours to heal the damage to her leg. She could try to bluff her way out, but there was a dark look in Laphanes eyes which she knew meant that he was not going to leave here alive.

“Kyra is only doing what she needs to as well,” Kassandra spat. “You know the ultimatum the Spartans are giving her- she has no choice.”

“There’s always a choice!” Laphanes snapped. “And she chose to give up on her people!”

“She has _always_ fought for her people! You two have known her for longer than I- you _know_ how much she cares!”

“Yet she lied to us for _years_ about Podarkes,” Kirtias snarled. “And then her true colours came out. Like _pater_ like daughter.”

“Last chance, Kassandra,” Laphanes warned. “You let us go, we let you go.”

Kassandra lashed out with her spear, going for Laphanes throat. Laphanes easily deflected it away and slashed at her chest. Kassandra barely stumbled back in time, hissing as she stepped on her injured leg.

Behind her, Kritias shouted angrily as he fought off a swooping Ikaros.  Kassandra parried away another blow and feinted to the left, but Laphanes saw through it and blocked it easily.

Kassandra growled as she blocked an upwards slash. The rebel leader was relentless, and each time Kassandra took a step, numbing pain shot up her leg. Her speed was her main strength in battle, and now it was taken away from her.  She couldn’t move as fast as she usually did, and it was much harder to confuse the enemy and get under his guard.  

Ikaros was forced to retreat into the air eventually, and Kritias started firing arrows at her again. A sharp pain rain across her back as an arrow struck her, but her armour absorbed most of the impact.  Kassandra lunged to the side as arrows whizzed past, but they only sent more pain reverberating through her leg.

Laphanes swiped at her from the front and Kassandra automatically threw herself into a backwards roll, regretting it instantly as blinding pain shot through her body when she landed on her knee. She pushed up with her good leg and ducked to the side to avoid a downward strike, stumbling as her right leg felt weak underneath her.

The move had brought her closer to Kritias however, and he attempted to hit her with his bow. Kassandra grunted and blocked it with her gauntlet before stabbing him in the abdomen. She pulled her dagger out, about to go for a stab with her spear when she felt the air shift behind her.

She spun around and saw a sword slashing down upon her. Kassandra ducked under slash, the blade grazing the sleeve of her arm, and then spun the spear backwards in her hand to stab Laphanes’ in the armpit.   

Laphanes grunted in pain and Kassandra shoved him away, hopping backwards as she regained her breath. Her leg was in agony, and putting any weight on it had it throbbing as fast as her heart. Tiny daggers pricked at the edge of her vision, and adrenaline was the only reason she was still fighting.

Laphanes removed his hand from the wound on his side and growled at her. Kritias panted heavily, a hand pressed to his stomach where blood poured through his fingers. He had discarded his bow for a hand axe, but he seemed the weaker of the two. 

“Not bad,” Laphanes spat, edging towards her left. “I can see why you’re the best.”

Laphanes lunged towards her. Kassandra parried the blow to the side and used his momentum to throw him past her. Laphanes stumbled forward and Kassandra darted past him and slashed at Kritias. He blocked the first blow, and then the second, but Kassandra feinted an overhead strike with the third and stabbed him again in the chest.

She dodged to the side, sensing an attack come from behind, but she was too slow. A blade slashed into her side and ripped out again, causing her to cry out in pain.

Kassandra gritted her teeth as she limped backwards, seeing Laphanes advancing on her. Red, hot blood poured down her hip and down her outer thigh.

Laphanes gripped the sword with two hands and swiped at her. Kassandra held her breath, having to focus entirely on blocking correctly as her leg could no longer heed her commands. In the background, she heard Ikaros attacking Kritias again and the rebel leader cursing as he fought him off.

Laphanes feinted to the right and Kassandra instinctively stepped back…and onto her injured leg. She staggered from the pain, and Laphanes managed to jab the tip of the sword into her chest before pulling back and slashing downwards. Kassandra raised her arm to block and felt metal cut into her forearm, scraping against her ruined vambraces as it was pulled back out.

She hissed, taking a step back and raising her daggers in time to block a blow that would have cleaved her in two. His sword pressed down upon hers, and Kassandra held her daggers in an X as they were locked in a stalemate. She let out a primal scream as she dug her injured foot behind her, trying to hold her ground as much as possible.

This was not going well, she thought. Her chest felt like it was on fire, and Laphanes only seemed to be hitting harder and harder. Kassandra could feel panic rising in her throat as she wondered if she would actually lose. Laphanes was a formidable opponent, and alone, Kassandra might have been able to take him if her knee hadn't been shattered. But with Kritias as well…she wasn’t sure.

A pained screech echoed through the cove and Kassandra glanced to the side, seeing Kritias catch Ikaros with his axe. Blood dripped onto the ground as he tried to flap around his head, but a backhanded smack sent him flying into the wall.

Kassandra felt her blood boil.

“No!” she yelled. She let out a cry and summoned all her strength, pushing against the sword and shoving Laphanes back.

She could see Ikaros unmoving as she flipped her spear in her hand and flung it towards Kritias. Kritias turned to her just as her spear pierced his throat. The rebel leader’s eyes widened as blood poured down his neck, his mouth gasping for air before he fell backwards.  

Kassandra turned back to Laphanes as he charged at her. Vibrations jarred her arm as her blade deflected his. Her arm was too slow to block the next attack and he dashed her dagger to the side before thrusting his sword into her chest.

Kassandra gasped and felt her lungs tear against the blade. Laphanes wrenched the sword out and Kassandra fell onto a knee, coughing up blood as pain wracked through her body. She wheezed, each breath taking in too little oxygen and spitting out blood in return.

“Kritias!” Laphanes ran over to the now-still body of Kritias. He gripped his head, looking down at him in panic. 

Kassandra’s vision blurred and she put a hand over the wound, realising that there was too much blood pouring out. She had killed enough people to know that Laphanes had hit a major artery, and that she probably only had a few minutes left before she bled out.

Kassandra coughed again, spitting up more blood. Her chest was burning, and her vision was flickering in and out.  Laphanes had his back towards her, and Kassandra saw her dagger to the side. She held her breath and reached towards it, when a spasm ran through her body and her muscles gave out under her. She collapsed onto her side and a wave of dizziness washed over her, making her vision darken for a moment.

When she opened her eyes again, Laphanes was standing above her. He stared down wordlessly at her as lightning flashed behind him, silhouetting his figure. Kassandra grunted and tried to sit up, but Laphanes placed the tip of his blade to her throat as thunder rumbled in the distance.

“I should kill you right now for what you did to Kritias,” he said, digging the tip under her chin.

Kassandra collapsed back onto the ground. Her breathing was becoming shallower, and she could feel the blade press against her throat each time her chest rose.  

The blade disappeared and Laphanes face snarled inches from hers, his dark eyes burning with hate. “But I won’t, for you deserve a far worst death.” He rose and then put a boot on her injured knee.

“I’m going to kill Kyra,” he told her, pressing down slowly. Kassandra screamed as her knee felt like it was being torn apart. “We were going to do that today, and Kritias’ death does not change anything. It is the only way to free the Silver Islands after you two _malakes_ have undone everything we worked towards.”  

Laphanes stomped his foot down and Kassandra shouted as pain exploded through her leg. Her consciousness started to fade as Laphanes face darkened above her.

“May you rot in Tartarus,” he spat.


	12. Interlude

Coldness was the first thing Kassandra felt…coldness and wetness.

Multiple splashes against her body, making her fingers twitch as it startled her sensitive skin.

There was one constant pressure against her cheek, pressing gently. Then, it was gone for a few beats, only to appear again moments later.

The smell of earth and iron flooded her brain, and she expanded her thoughts throughout this darkness, wondering where it was coming from.

In the background, there were muffled noises. She couldn’t make them out, but they were beginning to grate on her nerves.

A deep, low rumble which revibrated through her body, sometimes more than others.

A high pitched shriek which made her flinch, her eyes twitching in pain.

The rumble died out, and there was silence for a handful of heartbeats. In the silence, she could feel this pressure in her chest, an anxiety telling her to get up- to _wake up_.

The prodding against her cheek turned sharp and insistent. It was irritating, and she knew she wanted it all to stop, to go away, when thunder _cracked_ through the sky and Kassandra startled awake.

Rain poured from the clouds as lightning lit up the grey-dark sky. A loud _boom_ of thunder reverberated throughout the valley and her body. Raindrops splashed into her eyes on the stone floor, and she flinched away from them instinctively, squeezing her eyes shut.

The familiar cry of Ikaros sounded next to her ear and she opened her eyes, seeing the eagle looking down upon her in concern. Kassandra groaned as she felt stabbing pain in her chest and a constant agony in her right leg.

Taking a few deep breaths, Kassandra slid her left leg backwards and planted her foot on the ground. Then, she braced her hands next to her and pushed upwards. She grunted as pain throbbed through her abdomen and her chest felt like it was burning, but Kassandra managed to push herself up into a sitting position.

Ikaros squawked and hopped next to her, cooing and placing his forehead against her arm. Kassandra grunted and scratched the back of his neck, taking comfort from his presence. Blood dripped slowly from one of his legs and Kassandra realised sombrely that it had been sliced clean off.  

The rain poured down harder as Kassandra remembered what happened.

Laphanes and her had fought, and she had killed Kiritas. But then... Laphanes had killed her.

No.

He had left her to die.

Kassandra felt her chest and recoiled at the feeling of her own raw flesh. The wound was still split open, but most of the blood had coagulated and it was no longer so grievous an injury. 

However, her side was still bleeding and the lower part of her leg was twisted to the side. It still hurt to breathe, but now her lungs felt like they were being grated instead of stabbed.

Kassandra panted as she thought about what happened. She wasn’t meant to be alive, she was sure of it. She had been losing too much blood, and within minutes she had fallen unconscious.

Her hand went to the Staff around her neck and found that it was stone cold. It usually got hot when it was healing her injuries, but it must have exhausted its power for it to be like this.

Kassandra willed the Staff into a ring, but it didn’t change form. Worry crept through her as she wondered if she had broken it- if she had used up all its power and now it was inert.

A flash of lightning lit up the sky and thunder shook the ground. Kassandra looked over and saw Kritias’ body lying a few feet away from her. She had killed him with her spear, but it was nowhere to be found.

Panic clenched her heart as she remembered what Laphanes had said.

_I’m going to kill Kyra._

Kassandra brushed her wet hair away from her face and squinted up. The skies were a dark grey and it was difficult to tell what time it was. She could have been out for hours, or days- there was no way she would know. Kyra could have been dead by now, but if she wasn’t, Kassandra had to warn her about what Laphanes was planning.

Kassandra dragged herself over to the nearest wall and used it to help pull herself up. Pain swept through her body, but she pushed through it and slowly rose to her feet. She put her hands on her hips and breathed heavily, her vision blurring and her head light again. Ikaros jumped into the air, flying low in the rain.  

It was painfully slow heading back. Kassandra had to sit on the edge of each ledge and lower herself down, making sure she was putting her weight on her good leg. The rain made it much harder, and twice she slipped and felt her wounds split open again. Squeezing through the crevice was exhausting, and she had to pause many times to rest her head against the wall lest she faint.

Eventually, she pushed past the vines which were whipping at the entrance and back into the rain. The tide swept in almost to her feet and she stumbled further inland. Unsurprisingly, Phobos was no longer here. She put her fingers to her lips and whistled, hearing a responding neigh in between the thunder.

Kassandra staggered towards the trees and saw Phobos taking shelter under one. She whistled again, and reluctantly, he trotted out towards her. Kassandra thanked him and closed her eyes, taking several deep breaths before shifting her weight onto her bad leg and placing her good one in the stirrup.

Kassandra pulled herself into the saddle, swinging her leg over the other side. Ikaros flew low to the ground and she pulled on the reins, spurring Phobos back to the town. Each trot sent a shock of pain up her hip, and with each second it was getting harder to keep her eyes open, but Kassandra gritted her teeth and forced Phobos into a gallop.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13- lucky 13, am I right?  
> Just wanted to give a shoutout to fishbone76 for her endless support, and her new fic 'Until we meet again'. If you'd like a bit of canon correction for the horrible way Ubi ended the Kyra storyline, go check a look. It's funny, angsty, sexy and has promises of a happy ending (which is more than Ubi will ever give us).

“Ready to go, Archon?” her guard asked.

Kyra watched the rain pour from the grey skies as she stood under the archway. She could see puddles already formed on the ground, and it didn’t look like the rain would ease off anytime soon.

Sighing, Kyra strode out into the rain and made her way to the dockmaster’s building, her two guards falling in behind her. She was already damp from the rain before but now it was soaking into her smallclothes. She still had two meetings to attend to before she could retire for the day, and she could not wait to head back home and change into something comfortable.

However, Kyra appreciated the distraction that work gave. It took her mind off Kassandra and the mess that she had gotten herself into.

Kassandra had left in the morning to help them find Laphanes and Kritias. She hadn’t spoken about what happened when Kyra debriefed her, but her words still echoed through her mind throughout the day.

Forgiveness.

That was not something Kyra deserved.

Thaletas’ death was on her hands, not Kassandra’s. It was her betrayal that had left him dead on that beach- her unfaithfulness that had caused him to snap. Despite all that time she had spent hating Kassandra, she had really been avoiding accepting responsibility for her part in his death. Kassandra had only been defending herself, but if Kyra had controlled herself and rebuffed her the first time she flirted, then things would have been different.  

Thunder rumbled in the distance and Kyra increased her pace.

What was she thinking last night? 

She shouldn’t have kissed Kassandra. Her mind had been buzzing from the alcohol, and all she remembered was that Kassandra had been so warm. She wanted to be with her, and she had ignored her decision from before and spat in Thaletas’ memory.

It wasn't right. These _feelings_ she had for Kassandra were wrong. She was being weak again, and she needed to control herself.

It was the least she owed him.

The rain was beginning to pour down harder and Kyra ducked into an alley to take a shortcut. The buildings here provided a bit of cover from the rain and the wind, and she darted through, eager to reach her destination and get dry.

As she neared the middle of the alley, a figure stepped out at the end, blocking their path. His face was shadowed by a heavy hood, and as he slowly walked down the path towards them, he unsheathed his sword.

Kyra tensed and turned around, only to see another figure approaching them. This one was wearing light leather armour, and his face was covered by a leather helmet. He hefted a battle axe over his shoulder as he strode towards them.

“Kyra, the Daughter,” the hooded figure greeted. 

Kyra turned back to the front as she drew her sword. It had been a long time, but she still recognised those gruff tones.

“Laphanes,” she growled.

Laphanes tossed back his hood. His long beard was matted with mud and blood, and his once joyful eyes were now crinkled with anger.

“I’m flattered you remember us little people,” Laphanes snarled.

One of her guards stepped in front of her as the other was eyeing the rebel behind them. Kyra pressed her lips together, pained. “I’ve never forgotten you,” she said.

Laphanes snorted. “You can keep telling yourself that you care, but we all know the truth.” He pointed his sword at her. “Your tyranny ends now, Archon.”

He lunged forward and slashed at the guard in front of her.

Kyra darted forward and tried to flank around him. Laphanes had been the most skilled of her lieutenants and his skill surpassed even hers. She would bet that even Thaletas and Kassandra would have trouble against him. However, he was outnumbered here and it looked like he had already been injured under his right armpit.

Laphanes slashed at her as she tried to strafe around him. Kyra lifted her blade and it struck against hers. She countered with a stab to his midsection, but he stepped back, and it only scraped against his armour. In the background, she was aware that her other guard was fighting the other rebel.

The guard fighting Laphanes slashed at him, but Laphanes parried her blow away and cut a gash across her chest. Kyra used the opening to slice at his side and she could feel her blade sink into his flesh. Laphanes shouted and batted her sword away as he spun around, slashing and swiping at her. Kyra barely managed to deflect his blows before he parried her sword to the side and rammed her into the wall with his shoulder.

Kyra grunted and panted, feeling her vision blur for a moment. She rolled to the side and the sword meant for her heart only sliced through her arm as she staggered off the wall, clutching the wound.

“You don’t have to do this Laphanes!” she yelled, trying to meet his eyes. “I want what you want! We can work this out together!”

Kyra’s guard shouted and slashed at him from the side. Laphanes head snapped towards her and blocked the guard’s strike. He deflected her next blow and then kicked her back against the wall. He ran forward and plunged his sword through her chest before wrenching his sword out.

Kyra cried out and darted forward, but Laphanes spun around and deflected her blow. She blocked and dodged, until she managed to parry his blow to his right and used the opening to stab him under the ribs.

Laphanes jumped back and grunted, his eyes flickering with pain as he put a hand to his stomach. The rain poured down upon them and light red water began to pool at his feet. Kyra gritted her teeth and looked down at her guard. She was clutching her chest, and without help she would die soon. Her other guard was still engaged in battle with Laphanes friend, but it didn’t look like there was anyone else coming.

“Laphanes, please,” Kyra begged, rain streaking down her face. “I don’t want to fight you.”

Laphanes clenched his jaw painfully and he removed his hand from his wound. “I don’t want to either,” he said. “But this is the only way to free the Islands.”

He slashed at her, aiming for her legs. Kyra jumped back and blocked his following strike. She gritted her teeth and fought back, trying to aim for his weaker right side. Laphanes cut a gash through her upper arm and Kyra only managed to graze his thigh in return. The rebel was breathing heavily, but still, he managed to dodge and deflect her blows. He was slowing down however, and Kyra managed to stab into his side again even though he countered with a slash to her abdomen. She saw his feint coming from the side due to his reduced speed and Kyra parried his sword in a circle, flicking it away as it skidded across the ground.

Laphanes gritted his teeth as he glanced to where his sword was, a hand pressed to his side.

Kyra panted as she pointed her sword at him, pouring all her grief into her voice. The throbbing in her abdomen only added to the strain. “Please, Laphanes,” she begged. “Stand down.”

Laphanes growled and took out a dagger from his belt- no, not a dagger.

A broken spear.

Her heart stopped. “Where did you get that?” she asked. 

Laphanes smirked, but winced as a spasm overcame him. “Your lover gave it to me,” he said, “You can ask her at the gates of Hades.”

Kyra’s stomach dropped. There was no way Kassandra would willingly part with her spear, but there was no way she could be dead either. She was the legendary Eagle-Bearer after all- no one could take her down.

“You’re lying,” she hissed.

Laphanes grinned, and Kyra could see that he was telling the truth. He was taking far too much glee from her reaction. “Kritias and I took her down, but he gave his life for it,” he said. “You’d be pleased to know that she didn’t beg once, no matter how much she screamed.”

Kyra’s blood boiled. Her hand trembled with rage and she struggled to contain herself. “What did you do to her?!” she snapped.

“Only what people like her and you deserve.”

Kyra screamed and swung her sword at him. Laphanes blocked her first strike but Kyra advanced on him, slashing at him recklessly. Rage filled her veins and she didn’t care how injured she got. Laphanes managed to cut her in several places but Kyra returned each wound with a bigger one of her own. She bashed through his defences and plunged her sword through his abdomen before wrenching it out and stabbing him again.

Laphanes was going to pay.

He had killed Kassandra.

Kassandra; who had only been trying to help her.

Kassandra; who had only been here because of _her_.

Kassandra…who she didn’t even get to say goodbye to.

Laphanes stumbled back and spat a glob of blood to the ground. His satisfied grin had now disappeared, and he panted between his grit teeth. There was tiredness in his eyes and the rain washed the blood down his body. He swiped clumsily at her head but Kyra ducked under it and then charged into him, lifting his feet off the ground.  

They crashed out into the street, startling a few people taking shelter under some stalls.

Kyra slammed him into the ground and pummelled his face with her fist. She got two strikes in before Laphanes grunted and managed to raise his arms to block her. A foot kicked her in the stomach and Kyra stumbled back, grunting at the pain. Laphanes was grimacing as he crawled onto a knee, panting and blinking up at her through the rain.

Kyra drew her dagger and strode up to him. She stabbed down at his face and he lifted an arm up to block her, but Kyra kicked his knee out from under him.

Laphanes fell to the ground and Kyra kicked his head, flipping him onto his back into a puddle. Birds squawked above her as the rain pelted down upon them.

Laphanes groaned and coughed up more blood, clutching his abdomen. He seemed defeated, and she could easily apprehend him right now, but if Laphanes had made Kassandra suffer as much as he boasted, then she wasn’t going to let him die this easily.

No. She would make sure he was still screaming when he met Charon.  

Kyra wrenched him up by his collar. Laphanes grunted as she glanced around. She wanted to find the nearest wall, but then her eyes spotted something better: a brazier, sheltered under one of the stalls but still smouldering nevertheless.

She began dragging him towards it.

“What… what are you doing?” Laphanes breathed, struggling against her weakly. “Where are you taking me?”

Kyra pulled him across the rain-slicked stone, leaving a trail of blood behind. Her muscles burned from her wounds, but the rage burnt all the pain away. She ignored his questions- her mind just thinking about Kassandra and how she would never get the chance to tell her she loved her.

Kyra threw him at the base of the brazier and grabbed the back of his collar, lifting his head up. His black eyes stared at her tiredly, but there was a hint of fear in them.

Good. She wanted him to know _exactly_ who he had crossed.

“You killed Kassandra,” she scowled, shaking him. “I’m going to make you _pay_ for every second you tortured her.”

She pushed his head down towards the fire.

“Kyra!”

Kyra glanced up and saw a horse burst through the assembled crowd. It skidded to a stop a few feet away from her and Kassandra clumsily dismounted, grunting when she placed weight on her right leg.

Kyra stared up at her, shock and disbelief rooting her to the spot.

What...? This was…that was Kassandra. She was alive despite what Laphanes had said.

But…

She looked so injured, so broken.

There were multiple wounds, raw and red, and her right knee was swollen and limp. She was gripping her side tightly, where the rain was washing the blood off her hand. Her face was pale, and she was barely able to stand up even with Phobos’ help.

“Impossible,” Laphanes whispered, “She should be dead.”

“Kyra, don’t!” Kassandra pleaded, locking eyes with her. “Laphanes is defeated- let him go.”

The rage and heartache curled into a ball in Kyra's chest, threatening to explode. She felt tears brimming in her eyes as she stared at Kassandra. “He said he killed you!” she yelled, hoping that she would understand. “Heard you scream as you died. He needs to pay!”

“But I’m here now, am I not?” she asked, shuffling a step forward. “You don’t want to do this- just let him go.”

Kyra stared at her.

Kassandra was alive, but barely. Laphanes had done that to her, and there was still a burning rage within that demanded she have his head. She wanted him to feel the same pain that she felt when he told her he had killed Kassandra.

“Kyra,” Kassandra winced, limping forward. The rain streaked down between them, hammering against the stone. “You are not Podarkes,” she said. “Do not become him.”

A crowd had gathered around them. Men, women and children stood around her, holding each other as they stared at them with horror. A few guards had arrived at the scene as well, but they made no move to approach her. Kyra could see the fear in their eyes, and how they waited with bated breath for her next move.

Slowly, Kyra realised that they were afraid of _her_.

She was about to torture a man in front of them. A man who had only been trying to help them.

These people…they wouldn’t care why Kyra did it, only that she was punishing a man who clearly couldn't defend himself anymore.

With a start, Kyra dropped Laphanes. He hit his head against the edge of the brazier and went still. She took a step back, realising what she had been about to do. Horror filled her chest, blocking her throat and she struggled to breathe.

“G-guards-” she stuttered, her mind barely registering the words. “Take-take him away…”

The guards who had been watching snapped to attention. They rushed forward and picked Laphanes up, but some of them gave her worried looks as they walked past.

Kyra glanced over to Kassandra who gave her a small smile. There was no trace of fear or disgust in her eyes, and relief blossomed in her heart.

Kassandra didn’t hate her. She still loved her despite what she had been about to do. Tears brimmed in Kyra’s eyes and she felt an overwhelming urge to run towards her and bury her head in her chest.   

Suddenly, Kassandra’s smile disappeared and her eyes rolled into her head. The hand against her waist slackened, and her knees gave out, falling forward.

Panic seized Kyra’s chest. “Kassandra!” she cried out. She ran over to the _misthios_ , pulling her into her arms. “Kassandra, please! Wake up!”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate chapter, I believe.

Kassandra drifted in and out of consciousness. She felt herself being lifted up and vaguely heard someone shouting in the background. She was placed on something hard, and then felt a sharp pain in multiple areas.

Darkness overtook her again, and Kassandra floated in this abyss until she felt someone squeeze her hand.

Her eyes fluttered open and she winced as feeling returned to her. Her body was aching, and her chest, arm and abdomen flared in pain as she tried to move. The light was too bright and she turned her head away as she squeezed her eyes shut.

“Kassandra!”

Kassandra looked to the side and saw Kyra leaning over her, brow furrowed in concern. A smile broke across her face when her eyes met hers.

 _“Chaire_ , Kassandra,” Kyra smiled. A tear ran down her cheek as she brushed away Kassandra’s hair from her face. “You gave me a scare.”

“Kyra?” she asked. Kassandra grimaced and looked around. She was in a small room, with another two empty beds next to her. On a nearby table, there were many surgical implements and bloody bandages. "What happened? How long have I been out?"

Kassandra tried to sit up but Kyra gently pushed her back down. “Don’t move,” she warned. “You've been unconscious for about two hours. The physician said that you lost a lot of blood, and that you might feel faint for a while. If Laphanes had stabbed any deeper, then it would have cut a major artery in your chest. You would have-” She choked and glanced away, more tears running down her cheeks. “You would have…”

“I know,” Kassandra whispered, squeezing her hand.

Kyra smiled at her and then sat back down on her stool, keeping her hand in hers. Kassandra touched the Staff around her neck and felt that it was still cold. A sense of worry bloomed in her chest as she thought about it.

Did she actually break the Staff? she wondered. Would its power come back, or had it expended it all saving her? That bought Kassandra to another issue- she had died.

The physician said that the blade hadn’t pierced her artery, but Kassandra knew that was wrong. She had lost too much blood, and she had never felt her consciousness fade so quickly before. She _must_ have died, but whatever magic the Staff held must have saved her.

Kassandra looked down at herself.

Her armour had been removed, and she was bandaged in multiple places. She was wearing a clean chiton, but underneath, she could feel her stiches strain on her chest and on the side of her abdomen. Her knee hurt the most, but it had been immobilized and was resting on a pillow. Usually, she could feel her wounds closing, but they remained burning and stagnant for now.

Kyra saw where she was looking and her features softened. “Your knee was very badly broken,” she said solemnly. “The physician had to set it, and he doesn’t know if you’ll regain full use of it again. I’m sorry.”

Kassandra frowned. She would, if the power of the Staff came back. But, she had never died before, or sustained so serious of an injury. She had no idea what might happen. 

She looked at Kyra and saw that her _peplos_ was bloodied and damp. Her hair was brushed back but still damp, and she looked exhausted. She could see the white of a bandage peek out from a cut on her side and upper arm, and many more grazes on her skin that had crusted over.

Kassandra remembered how she had followed Ikaros to a fight in the middle of the streets and found Kyra about to shove a weary Laphanes into a brazier. In any other circumstance, she would have let Kyra continue- the _malaka_ had broken her knee and _killed_ her after all. But this had been in public. People had been watching Kyra, and Kassandra knew that if she didn’t stop her, then she would have made a mistake she wouldn’t have been able to come back from.  

“What happened?” Kassandra asked her.

Kyra shifted in her chair. “You fainted after arriving-”

“No,” she interrupted. “I mean between you and Laphanes.”

Kyra was silent as she stared down at their joined hands. Kassandra thought she wasn’t going to answer when she whispered, “I…I don’t know.”

She took a deep breath. “Laphanes and his friend cornered us in the alley,” she said, not meeting her eyes. “He attacked, and I tried to get him to stand down when he told me he…he killed you.” Her voice broke on the last word.

Kassandra squeezed her hand, letting her know that she was here. Kyra held her hand tighter. “I couldn’t believe it at first…but he wasn’t lying. He said that he made you scream and then I just…snapped. Again. I couldn’t believe you were actually dead. After everything that happened; I couldn’t lose you too.”

“I’m right here, Kyra,” Kassandra said with a half-smile. “You’re going to have to try harder to get rid of me.”

Kyra looked up and gave her a weak smile. Her eyes were shining, as if she were on the verge of tears again. "I know now that I shouldn't have tried to torture him," she continued. "But I just wanted to make him pay. I didn't care about anything else at that moment."

Kassandra sighed. She didn’t know what to say. She would have done the same if she were in Kyra’s situation- in fact she had done the same to Kleon when she had the chance.

But…this was different for Kyra. People didn’t know that she thought Kassandra had been killed, and they would think she was being unnecessarily cruel to someone standing up for them.

Just like Podarkes.

And, from their previous conversation, it seemed like Kyra was worried about that herself.

"Are you okay?" she asked her quietly. Kyra's eyes flicked up to hers. "You're worried about what this means about you, aren't you?"

Kyra closed her eyes and Kassandra could see her lower lip tremble. She took a deep breath in and nodded, as if she were unable to speak.

“I would have done the same,” Kassandra offered quietly. “Actually, I have done the same. It doesn’t make you a monster.”

Kyra pressed her lips together and opened her eyes. “You keep saying that Kassandra, but I’m not so sure anymore.” She looked down. “Sometimes, there’s just this anger inside of me that wants to lash out and hurt someone. I’ve not felt it since I’ve hated Podarkes, and I’m afraid about what it means.”

Kassandra sighed. “Kyra…it’s not as bad as you think it is,” she said. “You’re angry- that’s normal. You thought you lost someone you cared about. So many other people have done the same thing in the past, but I wouldn’t put them anywhere near Podarkes level.”

“What if you’re wrong, Kassandra?” Kyra asked, her voice pleading. “Those people did not have a madman as their _pater_. This is the second time I’ve lost control. What if…I do it again? And you’re not around to stop me this time?”

“Do you enjoy hurting people?” Kassandra asked.

Kyra winced. “No, but-”

“No,” Kassandra interrupted. “That’s it. You don’t enjoy hurting people, so you’re already nothing like Podarkes. Podarkes tortured people because he liked it. He couldn’t control himself because he didn’t want to. But you Kyra…you have a heart. You only act out of love for your people. Yes, you’ve made mistakes, but everyone does. You can come back from that.”

Kyra pressed her lips together. “That doesn’t make me less responsible for what I was about to do,” she said.

Kassandra sighed. “No, you’re right,” she admitted. “But you regret it. And you’re aware that you have a problem, and that is far more than most people can admit in their lives. If you’re afraid of losing control, you need to take steps not to. But you need to believe that you are nothing like your _pater_.”

Kyra looked up at her and smiled slightly. Her eyes shone with unshed tears. “You have too much faith in me,” she whispered.

“You have too little in yourself,” she countered. She squeezed her hand and smiled. “I believe in you, Kyra,” she said, locking eyes with her. “And I’m here for you. If you’re worried about falling to darkness, I will be there to catch you.”

Something flickered through Kyra’s eyes and there was pain behind her smile. Still, she squeezed her hand back and pressed Kassandra’s knuckles to her lips. “Thank you,” she said. “I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you.”

Kassandra smiled at her. Her heart skipped a beat upon those words but she was too tired to reflect upon them for now. “You should get some rest,” she said. “You were injured as well.”

Kyra laughed dryly. “I should be telling you that,” she said. “My wounds are nothing compared to yours. Artemis must have been watching over you today.” She stood up and kissed her forehead. “Sleep. We can talk more about what happened tomorrow.”

Kassandra smiled and lay back on her pillow. She was exhausted, and that conversation had taken the rest of the energy she had. Sleep found her quickly as Hypnos took her into his arms.

* * *

 

Kassandra had never been a good patient.

She detested being bed- bound, having spent most of her life travelling or trying to earn drachmae to survive.

The first and second day had not been a problem as she spent most of it asleep.  She was still feeling weak from her blood loss and the few times she woke up had been to eat, drink or to relieve herself.

On the third day, she felt a little better. She didn’t feel as exhausted, but her body was still in pain. The herbs the physician provided helped to lessen the ache but her knee was a constant irritation. 

Kyra and Barnabas dropped by when they had time, but when they left and Kassandra was alone and awake, she quickly got bored. Ikaros had had his leg bandaged, and he kept her company as she lay in bed, but he had never been the best conversationalist.  

By the fourth day, the power of the Staff had returned.

It was subtle, but when Kassandra had turned in the bed, she realised that it didn’t hurt as much to breathe.

At first, she thought it was just the herbs taking effect again, but when she touched the necklace around her neck, the metal was warm.

When Kyra came to see her for lunch, Kassandra told her she was going to head back to the Adrestia.

“What?” Kyra exclaimed. She put down the tray next to Kassandra’s bed and stared at her in disbelief. “You almost died- you’re in no shape to be walking let alone going back to your ship!”

Kassandra pressed her lips together. There was no way she could explain this to Kyra, and no way she would she believe her either. “I’m fine,” she said. “I walk to the toilet. I just want to be comfortable, in my own quarters.”

Kyra sighed and put her hands on her hips. “I suppose the physician can visit you on the ship,” she conceded.

Kassandra winced. “I don’t need your physician anymore,” she said. “There’s one on the ship that will take care of me instead.”

Kyra frowned. “No, there isn’t,” she said. “I spoke to Barnabas and he told me your last physician died during a pirate attack. You’ve yet to replace him.”

Kassandra cursed internally. _Malaka_ , why did he tell her that?

Kyra put the back of her hand to Kassandra’s forehead. “Are you feeling alright?” she asked. “Maybe I should get the physician in again?”

Panic shot through her and she shook her head. “No,” she said quickly. “That’s- that’s not necessary.” If they returned, they might see how fast she was healing.

Kyra frowned. “The physician is due to come see you again this afternoon, but maybe I should get him here now.”

“No!” Kassandra exclaimed. Kyra jumped at her sudden outburst. “I-I don’t want to see him.”

Kyra furrowed her brow. “Why?” she asked. “What’s going on with you?”

Kassandra winced. She had no idea how to explain this. Kyra knew that she was lying but she couldn’t tell her about the Staff.

“I’ll be fine,” she promised. “I’m recovering, but I don’t need a physician to see me again.”

The confusion was evident on Kyra’s face. “How?!” she asked. “Without a doctor, you don’t know how you’re progressing- whether your wounds are infected or if something else goes wrong.”

“I’ve been injured before and I’ve recovered just fine. I will be again. I just need you to trust me.”

Kyra frowned at her. “Is something wrong with the doctor?” she asked. “Did he do something?”

Kassandra sighed. “No, he’s fine. It’s just-”

“Then what’s the problem, Kassandra?” Kyra interrupted. “Not having a healer around- that’s just stupid and unlike you.”

Kassandra sighed through her nose and looked away. “Don’t worry about it then,” she said.

Kyra put a hand on Kassandra’s jaw and turned her face to look at her. “No, what’s going on with you?” she asked. Her eyes were laced with concern. “Are you delirious?”

Kassandra batted her hand away. “I’m _fine_ ,” she said. “I just need you to trust me, Kyra.”

Kyra blinked. “How can I? What you’re saying doesn’t make sense and I’m not going to let you endanger yourself for no reason!”

Kassandra grimaced and looked away. Great. Now she had dug herself into a hole she couldn’t get out of. Kyra was only worried about her and she wouldn’t let this go now that she bought it up. Not after she almost died as well.

Kyra put a hand over hers and squeezed it lightly. “Kassandra,” she said, locking eyes with her. “Just…tell me what’s going on.”

Kassandra sighed. Kyra would find out anyways, when Kassandra was walking normally in the next two or three days.

“I…can heal a lot faster than normal people,” she told her. “I have powers which allow wounds to stitch up within minutes.”

Kyra watched her skeptically. “You _must_ be delirious,” she concluded. “I think all those rumours have gone to your head.”

Kassandra stared at her gravely. She tugged the necklace off her neck and then willed it into its original form. The metal lengthened in her hands until it grew into a full sized staff with the caduceus at the end.

She rested the staff in her lap and looked up at Kyra whose eyes had widened in shock.

“This is the Staff of Hermes Trismegistus,” Kassandra explained. “It was given to me by my biological father, Pythagoras, and it has helped me more times than I can count. Namely…it stopped me from dying.”

Kyra stared at her in stunned silence, but her brow was furrowed as Kassandra could see her processing everything. “I-I don’t understand,” she said.

Kassandra took a breath and reverted the Staff back into a necklace. “Laphanes wasn’t lying,” she said. “He stabbed me in the chest, and I was losing too much blood that I knew he had cut a main artery. I was bleeding out, and Laphanes left me to die slowly for killing Kritias. I _would_ have died… if not for the Staff.”

Kyra’s mouth was parted as she took everything in. She blinked, and several times it looked like she wanted to ask a question but the disbelief never left her eyes. “I-I can’t believe this,” she muttered, taking a seat on the stool next to her bed. “You died, and this-this artefact from the gods bought you back.”

“No, not the gods,” she said. She wasn’t sure how wise it was to tell her this, but she knew so much already. “It’s an Isu artefact.”

Kyra’s head snapped up at her. “What?” she asked, brow furrowing even more.

Kassandra shook her head. “I’ll tell you another time,” she said. “But this is why I can’t have a physician around. The power of the Staff has returned, and I can feel it healing me. In a few days, or even a week, I’ll be back to normal, like nothing had even happened. No one else can know about this, and if the doctor comes, he’ll realise that there is something strange going on.”

Kyra squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her temples. “This is…a lot to take in,” she said. “A lot to believe as well.”

“I know,” she said. She had very much felt the same way when she discovered Pythagoras and Atlantis. “But it’s all true.”

Kyra opened her eyes and looked into hers. She seemed to be searching for something as Kassandra stared back. Then, her eyes softened and she sighed. “I believe you,” she said. “I don’t understand it, but I believe you.”

Kassandra clasped the necklace back around her neck. “I’ll explain all of it when I have the time,” she promised. “But for now, please, call off the doctor.”

Kyra nodded, though she still seemed distracted. “I will,” she promised. “I’ll go before I head to the prisons.”

Kassandra perked up. “Have you caught the rest of the rebels then?” she asked.

Kyra gave her a troubled look. “Most of them, I think. But since Laphanes was caught, and Kirtias and Egina are dead, I don’t believe the rebellion will be a problem anymore.” She sighed. “I’m heading to the prisons, to deliver my verdict about what punishment the rebels will receive.”

Kassandra pressed her lips together. “And what will that be?” she asked.

Kyra looked down and shook her head. “Polemarch Aracus wants me to make an example out of them. He sent the letter yesterday. I don’t want to do that.”

“What do you want to do then?”

Kyra chewed on her lower lip and rubbed her palm with her thumb. “Laphanes will be executed, sadly. He made a public attempt on my life and as much as I’d like to let him go, it would not look good on me.”

Kassandra nodded. She could tell the decision did not sit well with Kyra but she understood she had little choice.

“I’m going to give the other rebels a choice,” Kyra continued. “Either they leave the Silver Islands, or they can make up for what they’ve done by helping around the Islands for a few years. You know…clean up rubbish, help out anyone who needs help. They did what they did for their people, and now this way, they can keep giving back. But…Aracus will not be happy about that.”

Kassandra raised an eyebrow. That was a lenient and extremely generous punishment.  She could see what Kyra was trying to do, and it was a bold move. However, there was a chance that the rebels would take advantage of this and use it to cause more trouble for her.

“Are you sure?” Kassandra asked. “It’s quite risky to let criminals run around freely.”

Kyra pressed her lips together. “They won’t be free, not completely. Trust me Kassandra, I’ve thought about this a lot. But what I did before didn’t work, and I need to try something new.”

Kassandra exhaled. “I hope you’re right,” she said.

Kyra sighed. “I also need to prepare for what happens if Aracus doesn’t agree with this,” she continued, “…And I think I must separate from the Spartans.”

Kassandra blinked in surprise. “Are you sure that’s wise?” she asked. “The Spartans could take over by force and put one of their own in charge. Who’s left to look after your people then?”

“The Spartans are going to do that anyways,” Kyra said. “Either nothing changes, my people rebel, kill me and then rise against the Spartans, or we can all fight together. Whatever I choose, I know that we cannot continue like this. I must make a decision, lest this happen again.”

“You could try siding with the Athenians,” Kassandra suggested. “I’m sure generals would have swapped by now, maybe they will be more lenient.”

Kyra scowled. “I will not ask the Athenians for help,” she said. “The Islands fell to them under Podarkes’ rule, and they must be just as desperate as the Spartans now. They will give us no mercy.”

Kassandra clenched her jaw. All options were terrible. If Kyra did dissociate from the Spartans, then she might as well be waging war against them. The Spartans would respond swiftly and violently, and it wouldn’t be just Kyra who would die. But if Kyra did nothing, or kept complying with the Spartans, then the people would inevitably rise up again. Kyra could easily retire and leave the Islands, but Kassandra knew she would never abandon her people.

“Don’t deliver your judgement yet,” Kassandra said. “I have an idea, but it will take time.”

Kyra furrowed her brow. “What idea?”

Kassandra didn't want to tell her in case it didn't work. What she was hoping to achieve was a long shot, and she didn't want to give Kyra too much hope. “It’s rough, and I don’t know it will work, but just try not to piss of Aracus yet okay?”

Kyra sighed. “How much time do you need?”

“Two weeks?” She didn’t know. When she got there, it may very well take more time. “I’ll leave today, but it’ll take some time to get there.”

Kyra frowned and she looked even more confused. “Where are you going?”

“I’ll let you know when I come back,” she promised.

Kyra ran a hand through her hair and sighed. “Okay,” she said. “I’ll hold off for as long as I can.”

“Thank you,” Kassandra said, taking her hand. “I’ll try my best, but don’t get your hopes up.”

Kyra squeezed her hand and smiled at her. “You’ve done so much already,” she said. “It’s okay if this doesn’t work out.”

Kassandra smiled back. Something had changed between them, and Kassandra wasn’t quite sure what that was. She was afraid to ask about it however, as whatever this was felt good, and she didn’t want to ruin it.

“Do you really have to leave today?” Kyra asked, stroking the back of her hand with her thumb. Her eyes were full of concern. “You’re still injured. Are you sure you’re able to travel?”

Everything still hurt but Kassandra knew she would be fine. She had been on the shores of the Styx when she had dragged herself back to town four days ago, so she knew she could manage a walk down to the docks. She’d just have to stay away from any pirates for the journey.

“I’ll be fine,” she promised.

Kyra looked unconvinced but she nodded. “I’ll go get Barnabas,” she said, kissing her on the forehead. “But you’d better come back soon.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the final chapter. It's been quite a wild ride but I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you so much for all the comments cause I did not expect as many people to like it as they did. Seriously, all the comments have been great and I've enjoyed reading each one of them. Special thanks to the people who have stuck with this from the beginning and through the slow start.  
> Special special thanks to fishbone76, as this fic would not be a thing without them. She helped me iron out the plot to all this romance, especially with all the Spartan stuff.

There was a knock on the door as Kyra was having a quick lunch in her estate.

“Come in,” she said.

One of her guards poked their head through, giving her a quick salute. “Archon, Polemarch Aracus is downstairs and requesting an audience,” she said.

Kyra put down her oil-dipped bread and stared at her. “I’m sorry?” she asked.

“He says you are expecting him.”

The edge of Kyra’s lip twitched in annoyance. She was _not_ expecting him and usually, he needed to give her a few hours’ notice before showing up.

“Thank you,” she said, trying to keep her tone neutral. “I’ll be there immediately.”

The guard nodded and closed the door. Kyra quickly shoved the bread into her mouth and then headed downstairs. The Polemarch was waiting in the courtyard, and Kyra plastered on her nicest smile as she approached him.

“Polemarch,” she greeted. “To what do I owe this surprise?”

The Polemarch looked at her sternly. He wasn’t smiling, but then again, he never did. “May we talk somewhere private, Archon?” he asked.

Kyra nodded and led the Polemarch and his men into her meeting room. After she closed the doors, she turned around to him.  

“So,” she said, folding her arms, “What is it that was so urgent that you couldn’t send any notice about?”

“The rebels,” Aracus said, placing his hands behind his back. “You’ve not dealt with them yet.”

Of course.

Kyra had been avoiding sentencing them for as long as she could, but she knew Aracus was getting restless with her indecision. “I have,” she said. “They are no longer a threat.”

Aracus’ eye twitched. “No, you have not. You need to kill these prisoners and show them that such disrespect will not be tolerated. It is distasteful work, but it must happen lest the people rise again.”

Like Kassandra had asked, Kyra had not done anything with the rebels in the prison camps yet. Aracus had kept insisting on having them publicly executed, but Kyra had refused and it seemed he had enough of it.

“With all due respect Polemarch,” Kyra said, “I tried that last time, but it only made things worse. I’m thinking of trying a different method.”

“Which is?”

Kyra took a deep breath. Here we go. “I was thinking of letting them do tasks around the Islands to make up for the damage they’ve caused. They would be watched of course, but they would do this for about a year or two and then their sentence will be served. It will be a way they can give back to their community whilst still being punished for their actions.”

Aracus laughed. “You must be jesting, surely?”

Kyra frowned and said nothing. When Aracus realised she _was_ serious, his amused smile disappeared and he scowled. “So that’s your plan?” he snapped. “To let criminals run around free to do whatever they want?”

Kyra had been expecting this. “Like I said, they will be watched closely. If they do anything untoward, there will be no second chance and they will be executed.” She cleared her throat. “I understand it’s a…different approach, but I believe it will work. It will help regain the community’s trust and also help the Islands grow.”

“And you will do this even for the rebel leaders?” Aracus asked.

“No. The rebel leaders will be killed.”

Aracus scoffed. “That is the only bit of sense you have spoken,” he said. “Everything else is a terrible idea. The people will think you are weak and unwilling to make hard decisions. You are giving these rebels a second chance to rise against you, and if you go through with this, I cannot support you. You will turn these Islands into a haven for criminals and endanger hundreds of innocents.”

Hard decisions.

Kyra hadn’t wanted to, but she was about to make one now.

If Aracus wouldn’t support her, then she would have to do this without his help.

She took a breath and met his eyes. “Then with all respect, Aracus-”

There was a brisk knock on the door.

“Not now!” Aracus snapped, scowling further.

Kyra narrowed her eyes and then strode to the door. The gall of this _malaka_ to act like he owned the place! She didn’t care if this was a child telling her they had just taken a shit- she would listen to them just to spite him.

She opened the door and her heart leapt in her chest.

“Kassandra?” she exclaimed.

The last time she saw her, Kassandra had barely been able to walk. The trip down to the docks had left her exhausted, and there had been a large gash down her forearm which was bandaged heavily.

But now, the _misthios_ was grinning down at her in her usual wolfish way. She was standing comfortably on both legs and Kyra didn’t see any sign of her previous injuries.

Kassandra winked at her and then walked past her into the room. Aracus’ expression soured even more as Kassandra sauntered in. “What are you doing here, Eagle-Bearer?” he asked.

Kassandra smiled mischievously. “What do you mean?” she asked, putting her hands on her hips. “Don’t you want to hear the good news?”

Aracus scowled. “What game are you playing at?”

Kassandra took out a sealed letter from her armour and held it out to Aracus. The Polemarch snatched it out of her hand with such hostility that Kassandra held her hands up, muttering something about ‘having a stick up his ass’.

Kyra closed the door and went to stand next to Kassandra as Aracus read the letter. She watched his brow furrow and his scowl deepen as the silence stretched on, and she looked up at the misthios with a raised eyebrow. Kassandra looked back and merely smiled, that confident sparkle in her eye.

“Bah,” Aracus snapped, throwing the letter down. “This must be a forgery. There is no way the two kings would agree to this.”

“You’re welcome to head to Sparta and ask them yourself,” Kassandra offered. “But don’t hurry back- you’re not going to be needed here.”

Aracus narrowed his eyes at Kassandra. “This isn’t over,” he promised. He nodded at his men and they left the room, slamming the door behind them.

“What happened?” Kyra asked, moving around the table to pick up the letter.

Kassandra smirked. “I spoke to the two kings,” she explained. “I sent a message out a few weeks ago, but Archidamos originally rejected my request. So, I travelled to Sparta and convinced them to ease how much they’re taxing the Silver Islands.”

Kyra couldn’t believe what she was reading. The letter was telling her that the Islands wouldn’t have to provide Sparta with any more resources for a few months in light of recent events. Additionally, when they would be required to again, it would be at a reduced rate. Kyra would still retain leadership of the Islands, but Sparta would leave her alone.

“How?” she asked, putting the letter down and staring at Kassandra in disbelief.

Kassandra shrugged. “Archidamos owed me for helping reveal Pausanias as a member of the Cult,” she said. “And for helping Sparta win at Amphipolis, and for retrieving seals from the Athenians for General Lysander. He initially refused, but after a lot of…disagreement, King Agesipolis realised that it was better to have me as a friend than enemy. He convinced Archidamos and…here we are.”

Excitement bubbled in Kyra’s chest. Kassandra was incredible. She had appeared out of nowhere and had uncovered a rebellion, and now she had solved the source of her problems as well. All her problems wouldn’t be gone, but with this letter, Kyra could focus on rebuilding trust with her people and put the resources back where they should be.

“You’re amazing!” Kyra exclaimed, gripping Kassandra’s face and kissing her on the lips.

Kassandra blinked, wide eyed as Kyra dropped back. Kyra looked down at the letter excitedly, feeling lighter than she had felt in months.

“I’m going to tell the others straight away,” she said. “I’m going to let the rebels know about their punishment and then make an announcement to the townspeople about what’s happening.”

Her mind was racing with all the possibilities this meant, and how things would finally _change_. And it was all because of Kassandra.

She looked up at Kassandra and could feel tears brimming in her eyes. “Thank you,” she said, suddenly overwhelmed with joy. “For everything.”

Kassandra smiled at her and folded her arms. “It was my pleasure,” she said.

Kyra looked down at the letter and then back up at Kassandra. She had thought about the misthios a lot these past few days, and the distance from her had given her time to realise what her heart wanted.

“Are you doing anything tonight?” she asked her.

Kassandra tilted her head. “Not really,” she answered. “Barnabas and the crew are going to embrace a night of revelry after I made them sail hard for six days, and I was thinking of joining them.”

“Would you like to join me for dinner instead?” Kyra asked, her heart starting to race at the thought. “You must be aching for a proper meal.”

Kassandra smiled. “I’d like that,” she said. “Where do you want to meet?”

Kyra thought for a moment. “Head to the beach on the western side of town, about two hours after sundown.”

Kassandra grinned. “I’ll be there,” she promised.

Kyra watched Kassandra as she started towards the door. When she reached it, Kassandra turned around and gave her a quick wink before leaving.

* * *

 

Laphanes was sitting with his head bowed, leaning back against the wall. His abdomen was bandaged but it was stained with blood and pus, a clear sign that it was infected. He looked up as Kyra entered, his eyes full of pain and exhaustion. Still, he managed to wrinkle his nose at her.

“Archon,” he greeted sarcastically. “Here to laugh?”

Kyra knelt down in front of him. She had asked the physician to tend to him a few days ago, but a fever had taken his body and he was getting worse. Kyra had asked the physician to keep seeing him even though they both knew his fate. Laphanes had been her friend once, and it was cruel to let him suffer.

“I’m here to give you this,” Kyra said, showing him a cup of wine. It swished slightly as she put it down in front of him, its maroon hues dark in the flickering torchlight. “It contains hemlock.”

Laphanes narrowed his eyes at it then looked back up to her. “You expect me to drink it?” he asked.

Kyra sighed. “We both know how this ends, Laphanes,” she said. “This will be a quick death, and I believe, preferable to being left to the elements for the crows to devour.”

Laphanes snarled but then coughed and clutched his stomach. “You are a fool,” he chuckled weakly. “If you think you can win this easily.”

Kyra gave him a half-smile. “But you _have_ won,” she said. “The Spartans are going to leave us alone, and I’m going to return the Islands to how they were before.”

Laphanes was silent for a long time as he narrowed his eyes at her, searching for any sign of deception. "I don't believe you," he growled. "You are full of bullshit."

Kyra chuckled dryly. “This is no trick, Laphanes,” she said. “Kassandra got the two kings to stop demanding resources from the Islands and we are safe for now.”

“For now,” he repeated. “Until your greed gets the better of you again.”

Kyra sighed. “I know you don’t trust me,” she said. “But I’ve only ever wanted what’s best for my people. I never wanted to hurt them, and I didn’t mean for it to go this far. The Spartans forced my hand and if I didn’t get them what they wanted, they would have taken it by force.”

Laphanes gritted his teeth. “Stop blaming the Spartans for this,” he growled. “After all we’ve been through, just admit that you want to rule- that you want the Islands for yourself, Kyra. You say that you only want what’s best, but how long will that last?”

Kyra had a feeling that Laphanes wouldn’t believe her. There was a tiny hope that he would listen- that he would understand- but it seemed like it wouldn’t be.

“You can play these games,” he continued. “Convince the Eagle-Bearer and the rest of the people that you are different. But you wanted to torture me that day, and you and I both know that you are one act away from becoming the person your _pater_ was.”

Kyra pressed her lips together. That familiar defensiveness rose within her, but she bit her tongue and swallowed it down.

No, she thought. He was wrong.

For a time, she had doubted herself. She had believed she was destined to become Podarkes but now, she knew differently.

Kassandra had shown her that there was goodness in her, and her unconditional support made her remember what she was fighting for. Kyra knew that there was a part of her that had wanted to make Gurgos and Laphanes hurt, and she was worried what would happen if it came up again.

But whatever did happen, she would control it. She wouldn’t let her anger consume her, and she wouldn’t _ever_ become her pater.   

“I will protect the Islands, and I will protect my people,” Kyra said, standing up.

Laphanes’ opinion didn’t matter anymore. She was only here because they were once friends, and she wanted him to know that his efforts wouldn’t be in vain.

“I’ve made mistakes in the past," she continued. "But I’m trying to fix them. I understand that blood is important to some Laphanes, including you, but I am not my _pater_. I _will not_ let him define me.”

She nodded to the cup of wine at his feet. “Drink it,” she told him. “Please. We were friends once; I don’t want to see you suffer.”

She turned around and knocked on the door. The guard opened the door for her and she stepped out, leaving Laphanes to grit his teeth as his gaze turned to the wine.

Days later, Kyra would receive word that Laphanes had attacked the physician. She would sigh, and then order his treatment to stop. Laphanes would die several days later from his wounds, and Kyra would mutter a prayer to Artemis, hoping that he would find peace. When she was done, Kyra would stand up and head back to her duties, putting her past behind her.

* * *

 

Kyra stopped before a grey headstone planted on a hill overlooking the beach. The sun was setting over the horizon, painting the sky in glorious hues of red, orange and purple. The wind rustled her peplos as she knelt down next to the headstone, closing her eyes.

Kyra took a deep breath and let the breeze tousle her hair, enjoying its light touches upon her forehead.

“Hello, Thaletas,” she whispered.

They had wrapped his body in his red cloak and buried him with an olive branch, as per Spartan tradition. Usually, Spartans would be buried where they had fallen, but the tide would have eventually revealed his body and exposed it to the elements. This spot overlooked the small peninsula that he and Kassandra had fought, and Kyra thought that he would enjoy this view much more.

She opened her eyes again. Kyra reached forward and ran her fingertips over the letters of his name, feeling the roughness of the indents.

“I’ve been thinking a lot these past few days,” she told him. “About us...about Kassandra.”

She took a deep breath as she felt a sadness bloom in her chest. This time, it wasn’t the heavy crushing pain of guilt though- it was an empty void full of longing and remorse.

“I’m sorry for everything I did to you,” she whispered. “You were…a good man, and once, you meant everything to me. I’m sorry that I was too selfish to appreciate that.”

Love was inherently selfish. Kyra had learnt that the hard way, and she had hated herself for years for what happened. It was easy to blame Kassandra, but she had ignored both her and Thaletas’ part in his death because of it.

But…she had punished herself enough. Lamenting over the past would change nothing, and it would only take away from her present happiness. Thaletas was dead, and Kyra had played a part in that. It was difficult but…she needed to accept that and move on with her life. Life was too short to stay stuck in the past, and recent events have taught her that they could die any day now and that she couldn’t spend what precious time she had in mourning.

“You will always be in my heart,” she said. “I hope that, when we meet again in the Underworld, that you can forgive me.”

She placed a white and pink flower at the base of the headstone and stood. She reached a hand up, wiping away the tears that had been brimming in her eyes and took a shaky breath.

“ _Chaire_ , Thaletas.”

* * *

 

Kyra cupped her hands together and blew into the embers of the fire, slowly watching the kindling catch alight. She leaned back as flames crackled to life, spreading to the larger logs and radiating a pleasant warmth.

Kyra sat back on the mat, tossing a few more logs into the growing blaze. The waxing moon was silver amongst a dark blue sky, and the stars glittered like tiny diamonds in the distance. Waves lapped at the shoreline, rushing in and out in a soothing pattern.

Kyra took a deep breath and felt her body relax with the cold, salty air.

Once, a _misthios_ had told her to stop looking to the future to be happy and to embrace the time she had there and then. Those had been wise words which she had ignored for these past few years, but she was going to make up for the lost time.

There was the _clip clop_ of hooves behind her. Kyra glanced around and saw Kassandra arrive. She jumped off Phobos and began hitching him next to her own horse.

Kyra watched her approach, her eyes running over the misthios’ body. With the ease of effort that Kassandra had dismounting and walking, you wouldn’t ever believe that her shin bone had been sticking out of her skin just a week ago. Whatever magic had healed her, the gods must have truly blessed her.

“Back here again?” Kassandra asked, settling down on the mat next to her. “It feels like a lifetime ago since we were last here.”

Kyra turned towards the horizon, watching the waves come in. “A different time,” Kyra agreed. This was the place everything had started, and it only made sense that they would return here again.

She took out a small amphora from a woven basket. “Wine?” she asked.

Kassandra nodded and Kyra began pouring out two cups for them. 

“You were not lying,” Kyra commented. “It’s like nothing happened to you at all.”

Kassandra looked down at her knee and wrapped her arms around it. “Well it would be a tragedy if I lost these good looks,” she jested. Her expression turned serious. “But this is why the doctor couldn’t see this. Only a few people know about what I carry, and I intend to keep it that way. The more people that know, the more of a chance someone with ill intent will come after it.”

“Like those Cultists you fought?”

Kassandra smiled grimly. “Yes, like them.”

Kyra handed her a cup of wine. “Well,” she said. “Whatever it is you have, I am glad it saved your life. And don’t worry, I’ll keep your secret to myself.”

Kassandra took a sip from her cup. “Thank you,” she smiled.

“It’s the least I can do after everything you’ve done for me,” Kyra said, leaning back on her hands.

Kassandra plucked a grape from the array of food that Kyra had laid out. “So how is everything since I’ve been gone?” she asked, popping it in her mouth. “I’m guessing you couldn’t keep Aracus away any longer?”

Kyra sighed and picked up an olive. “No,” she responded. “He just showed up. I tried to close the door in his face but you’ve seen how big his head is.”

Kassandra smirked. “At least he’s out of your hair for now.”

Kyra smiled at her. “Thanks to you,” she said. “I believe we’ve caught the rest of the rebels, or the others have fled at least. Laphanes will be killed, and I will go through with my plan to make the prisoners we caught serve the town.”

Kassandra twirled another grape between her fingers. “A very bold plan,” she said. “I hope it works.”

Kyra hoped that it worked as well. This had the ability to backfire on her spectacularly, but she wouldn’t punish her people for standing up for themselves.

She was holding a meeting in the agora tomorrow to notify the people that things were changing. Taxes would be lowered, producers could keep most of their resources again, and guard presence would be reduced. She would apologise, and hope that the people would understand why she had been doing what she had been doing, but she expected there would be some skepticism and resistance at first. That was alright, as she had a long way to go to regain her people’s trust.

“I know,” Kyra sighed. “But…no matter what happens, I’ll always fight for my people.”

She looked over to Kassandra, who was staring at the horizon with an arm slung over her knee. In this moment, with the firelight glowing orange upon her, Kyra could make out all the sharp panes of her face, as if each detail had been sculpted by the gods themselves; golden skin that Apollo tanned personally, and muscles so toned and defined that Herakles would have been jealous.

But…underneath all of that there was a gentleness and kindness to her that was rare in this world. Kassandra had seen much in such little time, but it hadn’t broken her. In fact, it had moulded her into an incredible woman who always did the right thing when it came down to it.

Kyra would have been dead if Kassandra hadn't arrived. She had saved her, but more than that, she had reminded her of the things that were important in life; love, laughter and true friendship. When Kyra thought that she had died that day, she had realised that she didn't want to live without her. Now, the gods were giving her a second chance, and by the gods, Kyra wasn't going to waste it.

“I have a long way to go to get things back on track,” Kyra said, turning towards the sea. “I was…hoping you would stay a while, help me see it through.”

Kassandra glanced at her. “I don’t have any other jobs to do,” she said. “I can stay.”

Kyra smiled and looked down. “I was… also hoping that we could…go out on more dates like this,” she added hesitantly. “See where it goes.”

Kassandra smirked. “I was hoping you'd say that,” she said, her eyes twinkling. "It would be my pleasure."

Kyra laughed lightly and looked up at the sky. The turmoil of emotions she had gone through these past few days surged back through her, but quickly disappeared until it left only a budding hope behind.

“When I thought that you were dead, I realised that there was so much more I wanted to do with you,” she told her. “And I didn’t want to lose you too after I’ve already lost Thaletas.”

She looked back down at Kassandra, who was watching her softly. “I…would be remiss to say that I didn’t still have feelings for you, but I want to take things slow. I don’t know if I’ve completely moved on from what happened with Thaletas, but I want to try.”

Kassandra put her hand over hers. “We’ll go at your pace,” she said, keeping her gaze. “We can take as little or as much time as you want.”

Kyra smiled back and lifted her other hand to Kassandra’s cheek. She leaned forward and kissed her lightly, her tongue just brushing against hers.

When she leaned back Kassandra was smiling softly at her. The misthios' smile suddenly turned cheeky as a glimmer entered her eye. "I would say though," Kassandra grinned. "That I do hope we can do more than that."

Kyra laughed and sidled closer to Kassandra who wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Keep begging  _misthios_ ," she said, picking up an olive and brushing it against Kassandra's lips before popping it in her own mouth. "And we'll see how I feel."

They spent the rest of the night feeding each other food and talking about all the moments they had missed in the last five years. Ikaros perched on a nearby rock and Kyra threw pieces of dried fish towards him, laughing as he tried to catch it in his beak. 

At one point, Kyra leaned back between Kassandra’s legs as Kassandra wrapped her arms around her. She sighed as she felt Kassandra kiss her temple, her heart swelling with love, and the hopes of a better future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for giving this a chance and I hope the ending has been worth it. There's no smut, but, I'm shit at writing smut so that's unlikely to happen lol. I might write an epilogue in the future, but right now I'm too busy and strapped for ideas.


End file.
